Being a Boss is Hard
by Shankie
Summary: After ten years, Tsuna is now officially "Vongola Decimo". This fanfic is all about the situations Tsuna encounters after 10 years. Not only Humor, ALL THE GENRES INCLUDED.
1. The boss and Paperwork

**I can't think of another chapter for me stories, so once again. YAAY NEW!**

By the way, changed my pen name from Otakuchen to Noname-nn, yes, I know I have a weird name preferrence but leave me alone please.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned KHR, Dame-Tsuna wouldn't be 'Dame', which is bad. His 'Dame'ness is what keeps him from being Tsuna.

BTW, this is my first TYL fic, it's just adding situations one after another. Hahahaha~ Enjoy.

(Reborn is also in his original form)

WARNING: OOC RIGHT AHEAD.

_Introduction:_

I tried and tried and TRIED. But no matter how many times I tried, I failed. I give up, I won't try to escape from paperwork. I'll just sit down and do whatever I can to maintain peace in my mind. For some reason, nowadays, I find walls interesting to look at, since it's peaceful.

(Line Break)

"Something's not right. Tsuna's not doing anything but signing papers." Yamamoto sweatdropped, the thought of his boss not trying to do anything to stop signing was kind of... unusual and disturbing.

"Maybe he finally gave up?" Lambo suggested which made everyone answer with a "Naaah." Since everytime their boss wasn't doing anything but signing, something always happens.

"The tenth doesn't give up that easily." Gokudera said suspiciously, which made them remember something again. Their boss once told them that he was going to give up, making them believe him. How stupid they were to believe him that easily. He pretended to be some kind of romantic guy who used the curtain as a rope to get down from the window. The curtain thought that this romantic man was too heavy, and broke up with him right away, making him fall. Yes, he made a very grand land, resulting to temporary sprain.

"You're just being paranoid." Mukuro said bluntly, though the guardians doubted him since they saw sweat trinkling down his cheek. Reminding them of what their boss did again. He told them they were being paranoid, they told them he was going to prepare some snacks since he's bored. They let him, little did they know that this boss of theirs invited Bianchi to the kitchen. Offering them a very delicious looking cookie, which they accepted for they do not know who on earth really backed it, resulted in mixed diarrhea and constipation. T'was a good thing Hibari ate his own snack, he was the only one not poisoned. So Hibari bit the omnivore to death, making the other guardians wince not only in the sight they see, but in pain too.

"Mukuro-sama, are you sure? About that?" Chrome approached Mukuro, seeing the illusionist doubt himself.

"I EXTREMELY think that Sawada EXTREMELY gave up TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei said, earning absolute doubts. There was a reason for not believing him. Since he was once part of their boss' plans to escape from paperwork. Oh, how stupid they were to believe Ryohei back then. They weren't so sure anymore, they don't know what kind of danger will befall them or what danger their boss would fall in.

"Stupid Herbivores. Stop doing that herbivorous sulking. He's not planning anything." Hibari hissed, suddenly, relieved faces appeared in everyone's face. Hearing their violent cloud guardian actually tell them this, oh how relieved they are. Hibari had intuition by his side today.

"What're you doing? You havin' a meeting without me? What's it about?" Brown hair popped out of the door, a certain someone who had a bath towel around his neck wearing casual clothes was peeping.

OH. MY. GOODNESS.

This is what tackled the minds of the guardians. Why on earth was their boss wearing casual clothing instead of his suit? Why on earth was he out of his offi- OH SHOOT HE'S OUT OF HIS OFFICE. Damn it.

Yes, you all are right, they are TOO paranoid.

"We were talking about your birthday." Mukuro stated.

"My birthday? It's still next month."

"What are you doing here omnivore? Shouldn't you be doing your work? Get back in there." Hibari glared then brought his tonfas out of his sleeves.

"Whoah! Whoah! Chill Hibari! I know I did a lot of cruel stuff to you, like... trying to escape from my paperwork and stuff, but I GIVE UP. Okay? I really give up, now please allow me to go an a picnic with my girlfriend with my CASUAL clothing okay? I only have 20 minutes left to spare, i'll be away for an hour, and please DON'T DO ANYTHING. ANYTHING THAT WOULD GIVE ME MORE PAPERWORK. Besides, Reborn let me, it's just an hour anyway. Oh well, got to go, I don't want to keep her waiting."

With that said, Tsuna left, leaving a whole stupified group. Oh, if you saw their faces right now you would be bursting in to laughter.

"Chaos." a tall man with a fedora was sitting down sipping on his coffee.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera enthusiastically called on to his name about to ask him where he was from and where on earth he got that coffee from.

"I don't remember letting Tsuna have a day off." Reborn said flatly.

**OH. MY. GOODNESS.**

This time, saying it out loud. Their boss escaped once again, everyone thought he was innocent but NOOO, he wasn't, he was just trying to dump his paperwork on them, how irritating. They quickly got off their seats and headed to their rooms, to pick a perfect camouflage. **"We're going to destroy his date." **the guardian's minds were one.

"Paranoid Idiots." Reborn smirked, leaving the meeting room, oh how amusing this day would be, I wonder how many stacks of paperwork would be added. With that on mind, the man with the fedora hopped happily around the Vongola HQ.

****

"Ah! Tsuna-kun!" a woman with orange hair named Kyoko waved at the brunette running towards her.

"Yo! Kyoko" this time the brunette named Tsuna waved back.

"Sorry, Kyoko did I keep you waiting?" Tsuna said innocently with his smooth, and deep voice. This made Kyoko blush, oh how she wished that Tsuna wasn't busy all the time. "N-no... I just got here too actually." Kyoko replied gripping the basket harder.

"Oh well, lets set up the blanket over there, we can have a better view at the sky there, the breeze would be able to reach us there too." Tsuna pointed to a direction, Kyoko wasn't really paying any attention, she was just staring at Tsuna's handsome face.

"Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko snapped out of her dazing and went on to the direction Tsuna pointed, she put the blanket out and then the cakes.

"Wow! Where did you get these cakes? I tried looking for ones before but didn't find anything."

"I bought it near the Shabu-shabu restaurant, they had different kinds of cakes there!" Kyoko said happily while eating the cake together with Tsuna. She wished that Tsuna didn't have to be busy all the time, she wished that Tsuna was always by her side.

"Say Kyoko-chan, how about you transfer to the Vongola Mansion? Me and Ryohei-nii is really lonely when you were not there." Kyoko's eyes shined like a star, she could finally be with Tsuna all the time, she could finally see his face everyday.

"YES! YES!" Kyoko jumped in excitement, making Tsuna chuckle at the scene. He smiled brightly at the tomato Kyoko. "I need to go to the bathroom, wait for me 'kay? There's a public bathroom nearby." Kyoko nodded and Tsuna returned it with another one of his bishie smiles. He then exited from Kyoko's vision. Kyoko sighed, once again completely lonely.

"Yo! Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko looked at the direction she heard the sound, she saw Bianchi in goggles and Gokudera with one of his casual clothes. Kyoko waved in greeting. Gokudera and Bianchi sat down.

"So what're you doing here?" Gokudera and Bianchi ignored that question and looked at the cake that had a bite on it. "Is this Tsuna's?" Bianchi asked earning a nod. She then touched the icing of the cake, and put some in her mouth. "This tastes good!" Bianchi and Gokudera stood up and waved good bye immediately leaving an incredibly confused Kyoko.

"I'm baaack~~~" Kyoko was again smiled at Tsuna who sat down and continued eating his cake. She observed Tsuna with her eyes. Tsuna had brown calm eyes and gravity defying hair, he was wearing a long sleeve checkered polo and slacks. His sleeves were folded exposing his pale skin, oh he had quite some muscles too. His cheeks were pinkish and plumpy and his chin was a bit small. He also ha- "Kyoko-chan? Is there something on my face?" Kyoko snapped out of her thoughts and quickly shook her head, earning one of the amazing prince-like smiles from Tsuna. Kyoko would definitely love this day.

**TIIIIMMMEE SKIIIPP**

An hour has passed and there was no more food left in the basket.

"Yeah! I'm full!" Tsuna tapped his stomach, Kyoko was already placing the plates in the basket, she was about to wave good bye when... "Wait, you're going to stay over at the mansion right?" Kyoko forgot, she blushed violently, how could she forget such a thing! "Oh well, i'll go help you pack your things up."...

Le Wild 10 years younger Lambo and I-pin Appears

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Lambo bad kid!"

OH. MY. GOODNESS.

First of all, what on earth are they doing he- OH MY GOODNESS THEY COULDN'T HAVE DESTROYED THE HQ!  
Second, I told them to keep an eye on Lambo and I-pin unless the- OH MY GOODNESS, GOKUDERA AND THE OTHERS COULDN'T HAVE BEEN SHOT WITH THE TEN YEAR BAZOOKA TOO!  
Third, Why are they outside, at the exact place where I had my picnic? This can't be coincidence... OH MY GOODNESS, DID THEY PLAN TO DESTROY MY DATE!

Tsuna's intuition was killing him, he didn't want that to happen, he really **really **didn't want that to happen. Now Lambo is throwing grenades everywhere and I-pin is using anything she finds to blo- WAIT WHAT! GRENADES! OH NO! IT'S GOING TO ADD TO MY PAPERWORK!

"Oi! Don't bother the tenth! I'll blow you away!"

"Shut up STUPIDERA!"

"Maa~ Maa~ Calm Down Gokudera!"

"For making a ruckus I will all bite you to death."

"Kufufufu, shall I join in the fun?"

"Mukuro-sama, I don't think that's going to help."

"ARE YOU LEAVING ME ASIDE TO THE EXTREME!"

**OH. MY. GOODNESS.**

This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening. Oh dear God, do you hate me that much? They're destroying the city, the younger versions of my guardians... Gokudera's blowing away the buildings... Yamamoto is trying to calm them down... Lambo is also bombing the buildings... Ipin is destroying lamp posts... Hibari is destroying half the city... Mukuro is destroying the other half... Ryohei is destroying the streets... JUST BECAUSE OF FIGHTING. Looks like only Chrome wouldn't get punishment.

**OH. MY. GOODNESS.**

This was going to add more stacks than what Tsuna imagined, he's going to be stuck for a month just writing and writing and writing without stopping. Tsuna's life is a me- OH MY GOODNESS, THIS IS HAPPENING IN FRONT OF KYOKO-CHAN! Oh, just kill me already, I don't want this to continue.

**BOOM**

A laughing group appeared after the pink smoke cleared. Tsuna's eyes widened, why the hell were they laughing?

"HAHAHAH! Tsuna-nii thought he could escape from the paperwork and dump it on Gokudera!"

"Oh no! The noodles for uncle Kawahira!"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'Dump Paperwork on Gokudera'?" Tsuna was really confused, he could remember promising that he would do it after an hour.

"What do you mean Tsuna-nii? Wasn't that what you wanted to do?"

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME! YOU THOUGHT I WAS LYING! I ASKED YOU TO AT LEAST LET ME HAVE FUN FOR AN HOUR AND HERE YOU ARE ADDING NINE HUNDRED STACKS OF PAPERWORK!"

Tsuna was really pissed off that he jumped in the river then jumped out, he was turning crazy imagining what a whole month would do to him. The dumbfounded guardians realized how PARANOID they were.

"Nevermind... okay... now lets drop Kyoko-chan at her house to get some change of clo- ERG..." damn, his stomach hurts, it's as if diarrhea and constipation occured there for a moment, he fell down, turning purple from the stomach ache. "W-WHAT THE HELL! WAS BIA-BIANCHI HERE?" Tsuna clutched his stomach curling on the floor, oh how painful it was. "I remember her touching the cake you were eating with Gokudera." Tsuna was about to shout for all he cared but he fainted from stomach aches, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Juudaime! Tsuna! SA-..." thats all he heard.

_Today will be my last day of resting from paperwork, when I wake up, i'm going to sign papers like crazy, oh wait... at least I get to give them punishment... MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Nevermind that... I still hate PAPERWORK so it's not a good thing._

Dear God, did I do anything wrong in my life? Yes I was constantly skipping classes and constantly being late but that was the only thing I remember doing bad. I was innocent these last 10 years! What do I have to do to stop my guardians from sabotaging my life? Well whatever, at least now I know what a boss is like with paperwork.

****


	2. The boss and Fangirls

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Reborn: Don't you dare think about it.  
Me: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Reborn: What are you? Dame-Tsuna?  
Me: NO! I JUST SCREAM LIKE HIM! I'M WAY BETTER THAN HIM!

Tsuna: Achoo For some reason. I started crying. TT_TT

****

May I ask you what you fear the most? Some of you may fear ghosts, the dark, and other things. Well, Tsuna and company isn't really scared of those. Well... they are afraid of one...

**Fangirls**

Whenever they encounter a group of fangirls, they end up destroying their clothes, getting your hair cut, loose something, and the worst, your clothes stolen.

Mukuro once got his Nappo ripped off, thank God that it still grew.  
Hibari got his uniform ripped in to pieces, thank God that tailors existed.  
Lambo got his horns stolen, thank God that it was his spare ones.  
Ryohei lost his most expensive suit, thank God that you are rich.  
Yamamoto got his Vongola Gear stolen, thank God that they gave it back.  
Gokudera got his hair cut in a very horrible style, thank God barbers existed.  
And... Tsuna...  
Tsuna got his clothes stolen, including his underwear, oh how much he thanked God that Mukuro was an illusionist and was able to display some clothes for him.

Yes, fangirls are what they're afraid of, if possible, they would never go out of the HQ. As in NEVER.

This is where our story starts.

A month passed and Tsuna is finally taking a break from his paperwork, he was resting on his bed and thinking about Kyo- **Ding Dong**

_Well, the maids and butlers would answer that._

**Ding Dong**

_What the hell? I thought they wou-_

Tsuna looked at the calendar.

_Oh... I gave them a one week vacation starting yesterday..._

**Ding Dong**

_I understand but why the hell isn't my guardians answering it?_

**Ding Dong**

"Ah what the heck." Tsuna stood up and an down the stairs, he first looked for his guardians, but couldn't find them anywhere. He then opened the door that revealed his guardians who's clothes were tattered.

"Wow. You look so... so... gorgeous..."

"Shut up Herbivore." Hibari hissed walking past him.

"What the hell took you so long Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked.

"Sorry, I was having one of my naps, just woke up okay? How did you get out anyway? And what the hell happened to your clothes?" Tsuna asked his guardians who looked at each other and smiled at their boss, they didn't want to tell their boss about it... since he was traumatized before.

"WE GOT EXTREMELY RUN OVER BY A TRUCK!" Ryohei raised his hand and destroyed bandages. Tsuna tilted his head to the side with an extremely confused face. He kept on wondering how they were still ali- Oh to hell with that, he would still survive even if he got run over by three trucks. He accepted their reason and went on inside.

"Seriously, why didn't they avoid the truck?" Tsuna was so curious about how stupid his guardians were, he sighed and went back to his room and slept again.

**~The next day~**

Tsuna was told to NEVER EVER open the door if his guardians were there, but if his guardians aren't there, then feel free to open it. He was walking around the Vongola HQ looking for something to break so that it would give him paperwork and he would be able to do something. He became closer to paperwork ever since THAT happened.

**Ding Dong**

He quickly used the elevator to go to the sixth floor and check on his guardians.

**Ding Dong**

_Damn they aren't here. Wait let me check the 1st floor._

**Ding Dong**

_The 2nd floor..._

**Ding Dong**

_The 3rd floor..._

**Ding Dong**

_The 4th floor..._

**Ding Dong**

_The 5th floor..._

**Ding Dong**

The 6th FLOOR THEN!

Nah they weren't there.

**Ding Dong**

_Okay... since it's very consistent, it must be my guardians._

Tsuna quickly jumped off the window then flew down and quickly headed to the gate, oh how stupid he was for giving his butlers and maids to a 1 week vacation, he wished he gave them a 1 day vacation. He opened the gate, "Sheesh, you could've at least told me that you le-"

Tsuna was petrified in fear. He was still traumatized back then when his clothes were ripped off him.

**"GYAAAA!"**

"What was that?" Hibari woke up, he was in one of the warehouses sleeping there together with the other guardians. If you ask why? They were helping Giannini create a camera in the outside so they could know who on earth rings the doorbell.

"I think I hear a scream..." Yamamoto woke up too scratching the backside of his head.

"Juudaime- OH NO." Gokudera quickly sat up, he forgot that the only place Tsuna doesn't check was the warehouse. Now Tsuna opened the door.

The door slammed open, alerting everyone in the room to wake the hell up.

"B-b-b-b-boss is! Boss is!" Chrome was shaking too, it made everyone freak out, Chrome usually has a blank stoic face like the others. Everyone quickly ran out the room and to the gate.

**O.O**

OH. NO.

The gate was closed, and they heard 'KYAAA!' 'KYAAA!'s repeatedly. This could only be the work of...

**FANGIRLS.**

They busted the gate open, the fangirls already left, and their boss was lying down on the ground, with only his boxers on.

Damn it.

**Ever since that day, Tsuna had been repeating his mantras of "Save me! Save me!" whenever he was asleep, oh the horror, it was really horrible.**

_Dear God, today I had another experience... a horrible expirience from fangirls. Do you hate me? I seem to have been getting bad luck ever since last month. Did I do anything wrong? Well yeah... I guess I once badmouthed my guardians in the middle of paperwork last night... But that was the only thing I did! Oh well... at least now I know what a boss is like with fangirls._

**Hahahah! Didya like it? Didya? Didya? Hahahah sorry if you don't like my sense of humor. And if you liked it OR NOT :D Please Review. YAY!**

Oh yeah, sorry if the Chapter is short, :D I'll make it up... some other time :D


	3. The boss and Humanity

**DISCLAIMAH! - I DO NOT OWN KA-**

**Tsuna: Yes, we all know you don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**  
**-Me-: What's with da sudden change of yer attitude?**  
**Tsuna: I'd ask you same with your accent.**  
**-Me-: Seriously, I want Dame-Tsuna back.**  
**Tsuna: I don't get it.**  
**-Me-: Oh whatever.**

**ENJOY!**

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

**(This is after two months of getting traumatized from fangirls)**

Tsuna had a grave problem, a problem not even his intuition could help him with. It had something to do with common sense, paperwork, fangirls, and for the love of humanity, HUMANITY. You see, these days, his intuition would alarm like warning sirens when someone stole something in a museum. Tsuna would have either a heart attack or a major migraine whenever he figured out what his intuition would give him, it was his guardians. They seem to not understand what the definition to "Sane" and "Humanity" means. If you do ask Gokudera what those two words mean, he would give us a rather long ununderstandable explanation which could be cut in to a 5 word sentence. Proving my point that non of his guardians had Humanity in them.

Yamamoto is too carefree, TOO CAREFREE for his own good.

Lambo is too childish and stupid, TOO MUCH isn't good.

Mukuro is too sadistic, TOO SADISTIC that a normal human would've died in heart attack when his illusions were u- Don't tell me i'm not human too.

Chrome is... is... well too quiet? The rest of her being is human.

Hibari is too destructive, idiotic, stupid, moronic, irritating, annoying, no sense of humanity and common sense. I admire Hibari a lot, but I have to admit, he had sides which I wished wasn't with him. He seems to destroy anything that irritates him, if I didn't have a sadistic tutor by now, I would've been lying down in the same coffin I was in 10 years ago.

Ryohei is too extreme, idiotic, stupid, moronic, irritating, annoying, noisy, no humanity, no common sense, idiotic. I admire nii-san... yes... but... whenever his freak-antics were there, I wanted to throw an amplifier at his messed up head and knock him out showing actions speak louder than him.

Oh my goodness. I'm no longer human after all... I'm no longer kind too... NOOO-

Oh wait, that was my problem, i'm too underconfident, but I am pretty much human and normal and sane... and somehow somber...

Tsuna wanted to throw all his guardians in to his underground prison and make them do his paperwork for him without ripping papers or breaking pens. I would have to confiscate Hibari's tonfas... wherever those came from, Mukuro's trident, and anything else that can be used to kill each other. Oh wait, I still don't know how to cancel flames. Damn it. Why can't my life be normal?

Tsuna continued releasing a very dreadful atmosphere around him, hopefully it would help him feel better. He kept tapping his desk continuously as fast as a clock's ticking, hopefully his guardians destroyed something that gives him paperwork then he gets to vent out all his stress on a single piece of paper. He was so stressed that he wanted to make coffee for his guardians and poison the- Oh great, his intuition was ringing again. He quickly slammed his door open- _Ah crap... now I have to pay for that. Oh wait, paperwork. _And went on to where he heard an explosion. He opened the door to the library where it was filled with smoke.

"Oi... cut the cra-" He was cut off when a flying tonfa want past his face only a milimeter away. He looked backwards just to see a tonfa that created a small creater on the wall. _Yay! That too!. _The smoke in front of Tsuna cleared, his jaw fell right to the ground, his eyes were 3 times the size of a wallnut. He saw a blown up shelf, an electrecuted librarian, sliced up books, craters on the ground, a tonfa and a trident sticking to the counter, and his guardians lying down on the floor. Gokudera was hanging on one of the walls, Lambo was on top of a not-yet-broken shelf, Yamamoto was on top of the burnt down shelf, Ryohei was on one of the craters with his fist stuck on the ground, and Mukuro was on top of Hibari, much to Tsuna's surprise, they were all consciou- _Wait... they're starting to stray away from sanity._

"Let me guess... Hibari said something about Mukuro's hair getting them in to a fight accidentally hitting Lambo and Lambo bounced on Gokudera who accidentally threw a dynamite and it accidentally landed on Ryohei. Yamamoto tried to calm you down but instead got hit by a grenade right in the face turning in to a demon. Gokudera's suit got hit by the shigure kintoki and got pinned to the wall, Lambo accidentally blew up the shelf where Yamamoto was slicing up books that were being thrown to him and the both of them ended up flying, Lambo landed on the shelf head first and so did Yamamoto, but he landed on the burnt one. Ryohei created craters on the ground by deflecting all the grenades but accidentally punched the ground for some unknown reason, Mukuro and Hibari didn't stop fighting until their weapons were blown off them and finally didn't have enough stamina to fight. And yes, Lambo electrecuted the librarian by accident."

Everyone in the room twitched, and Tsuna did too afterwards, he was awfully shocked that everything he said was correct. Oh well, at least he had to do something for the next two weeks. He sighed in pity earning confused stares at him, then he went out the room without a single greeting. Well, you can consider the _sigh _as a greeting. As soon as he got out, he took his phone out and started looking at his contacts, then his phone rang and he answered it right away.

"Hello there my lil' bro!"

"Great timing Dino-san!" Tsuna danced around the HQ happily.

"What do you mean?"

"Wait you first, you wanted to tell me something right?"

"Haha, just wanted to tell you that Chrome is finally finished with her mission."

"Wait... isn't she supposed to say that?"

"I told you since I knew."

"Well whatever..."

"So what do ya need lil' bro?"

"Psychiatrists, all of 'em, give me a list of their names, NOW."

"Oh, it'sa good thing I know a lot of em."

"Thank goodness Dino, Thank you soooo much!"

Tsuna shut his phone and skipped around the HQ happily, but he wondered how many hours it would take to cure his guardians. Oh well.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo  
**  
"Alright, everyone, I will have doctors examine you today. I don't want your health to be damaged." Tsuna called his guardians to his office while waving 32 pieces of paper and a pen which were already signed quite perfectly.

"Doctors? Why not the turf-top?" Gokudera pointed to Ryohei who twitched a bit.

"THE OCTOPUS HEAD IS EXTREMELY RIGHT SAWADA!" Ryohei pointed to Gokudera who twitched a bit.

The two started glaring at each other just when they were about to commence a full-fight, "Oi. Cut it out, I don't want my office destroyed, that's the last thing you should do before you **d-i-e. **Onii-san, it's because you're not the kind of doctors I sent today, and it looks like you need to learn from them too. So stay put in the infirmary and wait there, and don't you dare destroy anything. Please act like adults, **act. like. adults.**" Tsuna turned his chair to the opposite side and didn't see the reaction of his guardians who shivered in fright (except Hiba-hiba) when the word "act like adults" were emphasized and when Tsuna spelled "die" out. They simply nodded and headed out of the office of their beloved boss and closed the door in a very soft way.

"Ah! We were looking for you Yamamoto, Gokudera, Sasagawa, Hibari, Mukuro, Bovino, and Dokuro-sama." two maids appeared with their hear tied to the top.

"The doctors?" Hibari asked, the maids pointed to the second nearest infirmary, the others except Hiba-hiba thanked the maid and went on their way to the infirmary.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo  
**  
Kyoko was wearing one of her casual dresses and was staying in her room, she didn't really want to disturb anyone. She combed her hair with her fingers and continued eating her mango tart. The mango tart was EXTREMELY delicious, it was sweet in a mild way and the sides were crunchy and a bit sweet too. Oh how she loved this tart. It reminds her of Tsuna's sweet and gentle smile. It was so flashy too. It had a cha- "Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko jumped when she heard that voice, specially when she saw brown fluffed up gravity defying hair pop out of the door.

"Oh you were eating a mango tart. I was worried when you didn't answer when I knocked." Kyoko blushed violently, how could she have not heard that? "So Tsuna-kun? What're you doing here?" Kyoko asked, trying to change the subject. "My guardians were doing something and I decided to take a little break from paperwork. I don't want to go outside because... erm... fangirls" Kyoko shot her head up to Tsuna who was sweating. "Eh? What about fa...fans?" Kyoko really didn't hear the last word mentioned, Tsuna looked away. "You see it's really hot today."

Kyoko stared at Tsuna, she thought of electric fans afterwards, no wonder he was sweating hard. "Oh... I see..." Kyoko was still suspicious of Tsuna, she was pretty sure she heard 'girl' at the end. Tsuna looked at Kyoko and flashed one of his prince-like smiles. "Well, I have to do paperwork now, I don't want to get caught by Reborn." Tsuna hopped off the window. Kyoko was dazing, she was spacing out and daydreaming. She went back to eating her mango tart, this time, enjoying it 20 times more.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Tsuna lied to Kyoko about doing his paperwork, he wanted to escape from her since he knew mentioning the fangirls would cause a great hatred. Not only that, it was awfully boring. Ever since his guardian's brains were fixed it started being bo-...'_They're still being fixed by Psychiatrists. What a coincidence, my intuition is releasing a warning siren._' Tsuna thought as he flew toward the window, busted it open, and quickly headed to the second nearest infi-

**...**

The ground shook and Tsuna facepalmed, he knew that something bad was bound to happen. He opened the door to the infirmary then two psychiatrists pushed their way out and jumped out the window. Tsuna's eyes met his guardian's eyes, their eyes looked like they didn't do anything wrong. Tsuna sighed, instead of the Psychiatrists curing them, they were traumatized pretty badly. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"What did you do?"

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

"What's up with Tsuna?" Shouichi asked pointing his thumb to the door that made creaking sounds.

"I'd love to ask you the same question." Spanner said while licking his lollipop continuously, he stared at the door where he assumed that those ground shaking movements, creaking, and exploding sounds were caused. He wondered what on earth happened that made Tsuna so furious.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. I sent-" _boom _"thirty two psychiatrists-" _boom _"and every single one of them-" _boom _"WERE TRAUMATIZED!" Tsuna ripped a few hair out of his scalp then he banged his temple against the wall continuously. He not only wasted Five Hundred thousand, all the doctors in the world wouldn't even trust him anymore. He kept cursing and destroying stuff, he also said all his troubles. Finally Tsuna stopped, not being able to find anything he could destroy, he sat on his chair and looked at the papers. He read the second paragraph.

(Cause): Property Damage  
- Book She-

He quickly threw the papers in the air and it scattered, he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to shove the word "Humanity and Sanity" in to their ears and make sure they understand. He stormed out of his already wrecked office and glared at Shouichi and Spanner who was coincidencely passing by.

"Make sure no one enters my room." Spanner and Shouichi was pretty sure they saw him holding one of the tubes for his faucet in the bathroom as he exited. The two decided to open the room to check on it. Oh the horror, it looked like a Storm passed by.

There was a small tall table on the floor and a lot of shattered vases too. There were wilted flowers on the ground with dirt like water. There was also a crack on the ceiling and floor. The door to the bathroom was in half and there was a broken sink too. The door which they held on to was also on the verge of breaking, a lot of papers were scattered on the floor too. There was a broken window and the light bulb in the room kept going "on" "off" "on" "off". They quickly exited the room and posted something on the door.

"Don't enter if you do not want to die."

The two ran back to their offices trying to erase what they just saw.

Tsuna was in front of a room where his guardians usually stay when they weren't assigned to any missions, he didn't have business with the guardians, he had business with the staff in there, Basil. He wanted to assign a mission to him, since he knew that if he sent his guardians, a million properties - equal to 899 stacks of paperwork - would be destroyed, sending him back to hell once more. He quickly used the bloody tube he was holding to break the door open, he could've just opened it normally though. Basil was shocked, Tsuna was releasing an aura, atmosphere, murderous intent and everything dreadful that even Hibari would get scared. He was also holding a bloody tube and his hair was so messed up, plus his clothes weren't even properly put on. His guardians were staring at Tsuna with respect, no I meant FEAR. Tsuna pointed the bloody tube to Basil who shivered in fear. "You have a mission, go to Italy... Firenze. Once you're there i'll tell you what ya have to do." He exited the room with Basil leaving his guardians looking at the floor where the blood from the tube dripped.

"W-where did Tsuna use that tube for?" Yamamoto shrugged

"More like "Who".." Lambo shivered

"Was it because of the doctors?..." Gokudera crossed his arms

"i'm extremely scared." Ryohei said awfully quiet.

"Hn. M-maybe." an out of character stutter from Hibari went unnoticed. (Thank God.)

"Oya oya, he looked like he k-killed someone." Mukuro's stutter also went unnoticed, yet he imagined him being the victim of that tube.

"What did you do?" Chrome stared at everyone. The temperature dropped and everyone went silent.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

"Alright everyone dismissed." Tsuna slammed his hand down, cue to the exit and bows of different bosses from different famiglias. Today, there was a meeting for only bosses, according to Reborn, whatever they talked about should not be known by anyone else. Last time, they talked about a specific place in Firenze where trades and other stuff happened, it was a very special place. A traitor in the meeting robbed it and killed everyone there, they lost a lot of resources. Even though Tsuna trusted his guardians, Reborn didn't want to, since it would seem a bit unfair to the other famiglias.

Tsuna smiled while reviewing the files he gathered and sat down there, he noticed Byakuran, Enma, Naito, and Ganma didn't leave yet. He stared at them before asking, "Why aren't you going yet?" Tsuna placed the files down the paper.

"Did something happen Tsunayoshi?" Byakuran sat on the table to the left of Tsuna.

"You look happy dontcha?" Naito poked Tsuna's cheek.

"You didn't stop smiling and you spoke with a face like this - :3" Ganma copied Tsuna's face.

"Tell me the good news." Enma sat on the right of Tsuna, on the table too.

"My guardians finally learned how to be sane and human!" Tsuna raised both of his hands with a great "Victory!" smile.

"Wow. Stop joking." Everyone said in chorus staring at Tsuna. Tsuna gave a "I know right?" huff. He smiled cheekily then proceeded to laughter and so did everyone. This was a great victory, he decided to celebrate with them.

Tsuna 1 - Problems 2 ( At least he gained a score.)

_THANK YOU SO MUCH GOD! I LOVE YOU! My paperwork was reduced to half! Can you believe that! They destroyed less things whenever they're on a mission. I knew you'd answer my prayer! Thank you so much God! Thank you! Thank you!_

"Achoo!" The guardians in the room sneezed, then the temperature dropped.

**Did ya like it? Then pwease review~~~ (even if you didn't like it) MUAHAHAHAHAAH! Sorry if I don't have a great sense of humor. Oh by the way, since this is a situation fic, feel free to suggest or request. Ba-bye.**


	4. The boss and Liquor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Gokudera: Che, as if you would.**

**-Me-: And if I did?**

**Gokudera: There will be a million bad points on it like first there would be...(long not understandable explanation ongoing)**

**-Me-: *covers ears* Enjoy...**

**(Today might be about drunks, but be glad that there's no Yaoi. *for yaoi lovers, I am sorry.*)**

**Today's chapter about Tsuna was requested by Hisawa Kana.**

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Whenever there was a party for the kids, they would either be drinking soft drinks or just water. They would throw things at each other and paint faces. They would jump, play, and do everything a kid does, by the end of the day, they are completely tired and carried by their parents.

Whenever there was a party for grown ups, they would be drinking alcoholic beverages or just soft drinks. They would gamble and bet on drinks. Once drunk, they would sing random songs in a karaoke, play strip scissors and paper, flirt, marry, talk about misery, bash out anger, be too happy, be too carefree, be too grumpy, and other bad traits. Unfortunately no one would pick them up and throw them back to their homes. Not only that, Tsunayoshi Sawada was in this situation, now he woke up, sick from his

How? Let's go get a flashback.

_~~~Start of incredibly long flashback~~~_

_Tsuna went out of the meeting as soon as he and the bosses danced with joy in celebration for the "My Guardians are humans and sane" day. He walked out and met a man, he was one of the Svagioco famiglia. Svagioco was known for their fun in doing jobs and they are a very kind famiglia. Like Vongola, they don't kill, but they make sure their opponents are wiped out. Don't ask how or why, because I don't know too. Svagioco was indeed a very joyful family._

_"What business do I have with you?" Tsuna asked as he raised an eyebrow._

_"Sorry! You see, i'm not in to alcoholic beverages." Oh yes, I forgot, they hate smoking, drinking, and all the other bad stuff. Yes, a healthy one indeed._

_"Uhuh... yeah I know... so what about beverages?" Tsuna scratched his head, what could this man possibly mean. And he sounded a lot like Goofy from Disneyland channel._

_"You see... I earned a ticket from my friend as pay for helping him out and... uhh... it was a ticket to a club, an exclusive one, more like private. You know I hate going there so maybe you could... you know..." Tsuna smiled at the man, he had quite an alcohol resistance. His resistance to being drunk is about +98. He accepted it, even though he hated drinking, he wanted to help this incredibly kind man. He took the offer then the man left thanking him a lot. Tsuna knew best to invite his guardians, he wanted to see how drunk they would be._

_Oh how wrong he was._

_They arrived in front of the private club, Tsuna pushed the door open, he saw it only had two bartenders there. The bartenders welcomed them and let them in. Tsuna sat down a nearby couch and rested his already tired neck on the edge of the couch. He closed his eyes and thought about these past 10 years. He used to be so weak and so scared of everything. He didn't even know how to swim. He relied on Reborn's bullet a lot back then. Though he smiled, if it wasn't for Reborn, he might've been a scaredy cat up until no-_

_**SPLASH**_

_Tsuna's eyes opened reacting to the cold contact to the water. He was soaked in alcohol, he was confused, what the hell just happened? He quickly shot his head to the middle, only to see a drunken Hibari. Crap. He forgot, Hibari had low alcohol tolerance. Hibari was swaying from side to side, his cheeks were pinkish and he was holding an empty bottle of wine. Which Tsuna assumed was the one that fell on him._

_"Oi! You stupid son of an incredibly disciplined mother and father. What did you do to Juudaime!" Gokudera stood up, he was still sober, no one except Hibari and Mukuro drank alcohol. You see, Mukuro was drinking wine when he suddenly shoved a bottle in to Hibari's mouth making him accidentally swallow it. Then he became like this. He was incredibly drunk, Tsuna looked at him, his eyes had a mix of curiousity, worry, grief and sadism. "I wonder what kind of drunk you are?" Tsuna patted Hibari's head, feeling no danger at all. Hibari shoved Tsuna's hand away while he chuckled._

_"Shut up! Herbivore... all my -hic- life I have been -hic- living under your miserable -hic- undisciplined group! -hic-" Tsuna's smile dropped, he was... disappointed. Not because of what Hibari said, but because he sounded like he was hit by a desolation bullet. Tsuna quickly stood up and headed to the counter to ask for some tissue. He didn't want to hear or see this side of Hibari, it would disturb him and haunt him his whole life._

_"You sure you need only tissues? We have spare white shirts, no one used them, don't worry." The one in the counter pointed at Tsuna's soaked suit, Tsuna smiled._

_"Thank you, I would really appreciate that." the staff smiled back at Tsuna then gave him a white shirt and a towel for his head, Tsuna headed to the bathroom to get dressed. He quickly soaked a part of the towel and removed his upper clothing. He ruffled the towel on to his hair making sure all the alcohol would disappear. He rinsed it too then wiped it with the towel. This time he soaked the whole towel and quickly washed his body with it. After making sure the alcoholic sent was gone, he rinsed the towel then ringed it so hard that no water dared to drip. He dried himself with the towel and put the white shirt on. He sighed and went outsi- **PANG!**_

_Tsuna saw stars before falling on to his knees. He held himself tightly to keep himself from feeling unconcsious. As soon as his diziness faded away he opened his eyes to see what hit him, it was a... a... round tray? He looked up and saw Gokudera's mouth with a lot of foam on it, there was pieces of purple cake on the floor too. Then he came to realize what happened. Bianchi is here. He quickly stood up and got some pills out of his alcohol-drenched coat and stuck it in to Gokudera's bubbly mouth. Gokudera groaned and Tsuna stood up looking for Yamamoto. He saw Yamamoto on one of the couches listening to Hibari and crying. Tsuna facepalmed, he was to make sure Yamamoto would not tell anyone about what he heard._

_"Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna waved, not wanting to get closer and hear Hibari's misery. Yamamoto stood up and patted Hibari's shoulder and let him si- Tsuna was shocked, when Hibari looked forward Tsuna saw him in tears. Tsuna turned in to dust, not once had he wanted to see Hibari in tears, no, no, no, it would destroy everything. Tsuna was next in tears as Yamamoto asked him what's up._

_"I need you to -sniff- take care of Goku -sniff- dera." Tsuna walked away and quickly shoved a bottle in Hibari's mouth, making him faint. Tsuna went out the building, he was too disturbed._

_Tsuna sighed as he closed the door, he leaned on to it and realized how tired he was, he was also a bit worried since the noise inside the bar silenced, but he was too tired to check it out. "Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna opened his eyes, only to see Kyoko's face so close to his. "Kyoko-chan? What are you doing here?" Kyoko retreated her face then smiled at Tsuna. "Just passing by!" Kyoko waved goodbye and so did Tsuna. Tsuna sighed and went and leaned on one of the benches. He was awfully tired today. Ever since the last three days, he had been calling Psychiatrists to check up on his guardians. Today, he had a meeting with all the bosses and told Byakuran, Enma, Naito, and Ganma the news. He also did an awful lot of paperwork and things to do to gain the trusts of doctors. He was so tired that he wanted to close his eyes fall asleep right afterwa-_

_"Tsu- na- yo- shi- KUN!" Tsuna felt a finger poke on to his cheek. Upon opening his eyes he saw Byakuran. "What the hell are you doing here?" Tsuna rubbed his eyes, he was so sleepy he wanted to keep rubbing it. "Can't tell you." Tsuna sighed and lifted his bangs, guess he needed to trim them again. "What do you want?" Tsuna said, raking through his hair, Byakuran smiled and raised an empty bottle of wine. Tsuna raised his eyebrow. "What?"_

_Gokudera finally woke up, and he was so depressed, the first thing he saw in the morning wasn't his ceiling, but Yamamo- Wait. IT ISN'T MORNING?_

_"Yo! Gokudera! Finally woke up I see! What nice timing! As soon as Tsuna closed the door you woke up!" Gokudera sneered at Yamamoto then sat up, memories started flashing back to his mind. "Oh, right." He looked to his left to see a drunk hiccuping teary faced Hibari knocked out on the couch, next to him was Ryohei and Lambo playing pokers. (Isn't Lambo a bit too young?) Next to the poker people was Mukuro, Chrome and Basil. "W-what is he doing here?" Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, "He's still part of Vongola." Gokudera looked away and to the other people. He realized there were people his vision couldn't touch by the karaok-_

_"WHAAAAAAT!" Everyone looked at Gokudera, they were awfully surprised. "Why is! Why is- What!" Gokudera pointed an accusing finger that meant no harm to a group of people._

_"Shut up Gokudera." A man with a fedora and a chameleon said while clicking on the remote._

_"What's with you! -kora!" A man with a bandanna around his head said._

_"What do you want? Attention?" A woman with weird goggles on top of her head said._

_"Calm down the three of you. Is something wrong Gokudera-kun?" A girl wearing a simple white dress said._

_"Uni is right! Calm down and bow to the great skull sa-" a green shoe bumped to the man's head._

_"It's a great thing this is for free." A woman... err... man...woman...man...errrr... PERSON with a hood covering his...her... its face said._

_"Now now, don't get worked up." A man with braids said._

_"Just enjoy the party." A man with green hair said while adjusting his glasses._

_"What's the Arcobaleno doing here?" Yamamoto said, a bit confused too._

_"You didn't know that Tsuna-kun invited us?" Uni asked. "Speaking of Tsuna, where'd he go?" she continued. Everyone looked at the door, they remember him going out. Silence filled the room. Everyone was locked on to the door, it didn't move, creak, nor could they hear anything outside but cars beeping. ..._

_"DAMN IT! A MINUTE PASSED AND THIS IS GETTING ME PISSED OFF!" Skull earned a green dumbell to his head._

_**creeeaaaak...**_

_The door opened, revealing an EXTREMELY pissed off Tsuna and an EXTREMELY happy Byakuran. Oh thank goodness. Tsuna sat down on the couch, well not beside Hibari, while Byakuran sat down on the opposite couch. Everyone was staring at them and stopped singing, playing, shouting, snoring, hiccuping, sleeping, and crying. And yes, Hibari didn't wake up._

_"Waiter, give me a hundred bottles of the strongest wine here, i'll pay you." Byakuran smiled as the man opened a storage room full of wine and placed a lot of them beside the table._

_"Sheesh, I told you... fifty would be fine." Tsuna said looking upset, he hated alcohol sooo much._

_"Worried you'd get drunk?"_

_"Shut up." Tsuna shot a deadly glare at Byakuran who looked downwards to get a bottle and drank it up._

_"One." Byakuran said as he raised his finger, Tsuna's eyebrow twitched, he then drank a bottle._

_"One."_

_12_

_._

_14_

_._

_16_

_._

_18_

_._

_20_

_._

_30_

_._

_40_

_._

_45_

_._

_48_

_._

_._

_Everyone in the room was surprised, none of the two who was currently drinking were drunk, not even their stomachs were full. This is how they described the two "Monsters"._

_"Just two more..." Byakuran said, but the alcohol was kicking in._

_"Hah!" Tsuna drank a bottle, making it 49 for him, his resistance to alcohol was too high, TOO HIGH. But the alcohol kicked in as soon as he drank the bottle. Byakuran picked up another bottle and drank it, it's now 49-all. They both dumped their heads on the table, reaching out to the two 50th bottles. Tsuna wanted to shut his eyes and throw up. So did Byakuran._

_Tsuna closed his eyes and Byakuran was still trying to reach out to the bottle. Tsuna opened his eyes and it was orange, he grabbed the bottle, stood up, and drank it as fast as he could. Byakuran was shocked, he didn't know how high this guy's tolerence to alcohol was. Tsuna fell on the couch and muttered, "I win." Gokudera, Yamamoto and Basil stood up and ran to Tsuna who is currently sitting on the couch with bangs shading his eyes, Gokudera looked at Tsuna._

_"Juudaime?"_

_Tsuna looked up with his pink cheeks._

_"I'm not 'Tenth' IT'S TSUNA! YOU *#$%*%#&%&^$!" Tsuna shouted out loud, obviously not knowing who stands before him. Everyone was shocked and stared at Tsuna, he said some pretty.. no... EXTREMELY violent words that even Mukuro flinched. Tsuna's eyes widened and seemed to focus on Gokudera._

_"Oh... it's just you Gokudera." Tsuna sighed, hanging his head upward._

_"Marshmallow... Marshmallow... KARAOKE!" Byakuran, also drunk, highly motivated then raised his hand and dragged Tsuna to the Karaoke. The Arcobaleno quickly scrammed and sat behind the two, they wanted to hear them sing. Byakuran put a number then grabbed the mic._

_Although a gloomy night surrounds us,_

_we're still having a dream. _

_That alone, _

_is sufficient. _

_As long as we're living, _

_I should be able to meet you again someday._

_The sun is watching._

_The sun is singing._

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-ra-ri-ra-pap-pa-ra_

_pap-pap-pap-pa-ra-ri-rap-pa, _

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-ra-ri-ra-pap-pa-ra _

_pap-pap-pap-pa-ra-ri-rap-pa,_

_I have faith. The sun will be there as I walk to your home._

_**(MARK [1])**_

_The song, the tune, the way it was sang, and it had to be Byakuran to sing that song. It was horrible. The half drunk-half sober Tsuna curled up in the couch and covered his ears. Reborn and Colonello was laughing, Uni, Mammon, and Lal were sighing. Skull payed Fon and Verde. Gokudera was starting to want to see his sister's face. Yamamoto was laughing and clutching on to his stomach, literally Rolling On the Floor Laughing. Mukuro and Chrome were feeling pity for Tsuna since he had to be close to the speakers. Ryohei was Laughing Out Loud with Lambo. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, it was too horrible._

_"Byakuran... I beg you... change the song..." Tsuna said while holding on to his head, Byakuran smiled at him._

_"Only if -hic- you sing!" Byakuran gave the mic to Tsuna, Tsuna was already crying. "Don't worry Juudaime! I'm sure you sing waaaay better, and i'm sure!" Gokudera encouraged Tsuna who was breaking in to tears. "That's right Tsuna!" Yamamoto did too. Reborn approached Tsuna then whispered something._

_**"If you don't want to die, you better sing." **Reborn left smiling at the heartbroken Tsuna, he gave a 'I thought we were friends!' look. Tsuna entered a number then sat down and grabbed the mic away from Byakuran. _

_We stand today on the edge of a new. _

_We stand today on the edge of a time. _

_Kieru koto nai hikari wo _

_Kono mune ni chikai I believe in you _

_I just tell you my thought. _

_I think that is everything. _

_I try it for you at once. I shout. I'm calling you. _

_Anata wo mamoru tame ni ikitekita _

_A first message. I turn around your side. _

_Shinjita mirai wa hitotsu_

_**(MARK [2])**_

_They usually hear this song from Ganma, he sometimes sings it while walking, well, he thought no one was listening to him. For some unknown reason, Tsuna was waaaaaaay better than Ganma. Everyone's heads were swaying, even the arcobaleno. Mostly Uni though. Everyone listened to Tsuna until he said the last line. They clapped their hands at Tsuna who threw himself to the couch._

_"More!" Uni chanted! She was also waving her hand upwards. Everyone looked at Uni, then a second after, "More! More! More! Mo-" They noticed Tsuna was already sleeping, and Byakuran was on another couch sleeping peacefully. They felt sad, they wanted to hear Tsuna sing. Oh well. Reborn carried Tsuna on his shoulder, then the door slammed open, revealing Shouichi and Ganma. Come to think of it, weren't they invited too?_

_"Oh. He got drunk." Shouichi tried to carry Byakuran but... he was a little too heavy for him, Ganma helped Shouichi, completely disgusted with whatever he was doing. And exited at last._

_~~~End of Incredibly Long Flashback~~~_

Tsuna woke up, his head hurted so much, he wanted to throw up but was afraid he'd throw up the acid in his stomach. Memories started flashing through his thick head, he finally wanted to kill himself. He opened the door to get some water, only to see all his guardians looking at him worried. Obviously, Hibari wasn't there. He looked at them and smiled a crooked freaky smile.

**"You better not wake me up if you don't want to die." **Tsuna smiled, repeating the words of his tutor. Closed the door and left a dumbstruck group of people outside his door, as soon as Tsuna closed the door, a sign popped out.

"Do not enter if you do not want to die." The guardians really didn't see that. They were focused an helping their boss, not wanting to cause him trouble. They opened the door, revealing an already sleeping Tsuna. They sat down on the side of the bed and were looking at him. He had his natural and usual pale color, but this time there were shades of purple. His cheeks were a bit pinkish, he was also sweating.

"Ah that's it!" Yamamoto said earning attention. "We should get a towel and a bucket of water!" Gokudera stood up and headed outside, and he came back with a bucket of water and a towel. Yamamoto soaked the towel and ringed it without power, then he placed it on top of Tsuna's head. Tsuna's eyebrows and hands twitched he also moaned. This made the guardians freak out. So they went outside.

"We have to make sure nothing wakes him up." Their minds were one.

Then the warning siren turned on. Then everyone facepalmed. Then Shouichi's face replaced Monalisa's. Then they giggled.

"No time to laugh, look outside, we have trouble."

Then Mukuro looked out. Then he said "Oh what the heck, it's just TNTs. How did that get there?" Everyone laughed except Shouichi.

"You see, we had an idiotic family member who accidentally lit them up. And looking at you, it seems we have some more idiotic ones who can't figure out the problem." They laughed.

"Shouichi it's just a pair of TNTs that will explode and wake Tsuna u-..." Everyone paled, they quickly jumped out the window, too late.

**BOOM!**

Monalisa facepalmed, the others shivered in fear, Lambo pulled out a trampoline then jumped on it with full force, he flew all the way to the 3rd floor. Then landed on the trampoline head first.

"So?" Lambo smiled at the question. "He's not awake." Everyone felt good. Then their earphones rang.

"Guys, there are more, and the possibility that Tsuna will wake up after all those explosions, is a hundred percent." Monalisa deadpanned, the guardians quickly ran to different directions, then explosions started errupting.

**~With Shouichi~  
**"They sure are paranoid, well it's a good thing I lied. There's no way Tsuna would wake up, he's too much of a heavy sleeper. Not until you make weird sounds in his room though." Shouichi grinned, he faced backwards. "And you little cute lion cub, you shouldn't run around and light those up! You don't want to kill us right?" Shouichi held a lion upwards.

"Gao!"

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Tsuna opened his eyes, he felt something cold touching his forehead. It was a wet towel, beside him was a bucket of water. "I'm amazed they really didn't wake me up, I was joking about killing them. It was just a threat." Tsuna said as he looked outside. "Wow, nothing exploded? I'm surprised." Tsuna stretched out, "At least I don't have paperwork to do." he went inside his bathroom.

"Good job, Chrome and Mukuro." Gokudera and Yamamoto patted the two's shoulders.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

**Alright! Here are the scores!**

**Tsuna - 1 - Problems - 3**

**Just so you know he didn't score! . I gave a clue at the last part. Now for the marks.**

**MARK [1] - This is the Ending Theme Song of the anime Daily Lives of Highschool boys, I used the english lyrics but it was sang in Japanese. If you don't know how disturbing the song is, try listening to it, the title is "The Sun".**

**MARK [2] - This is Ganma's PV, I gave a clue to it to. I just thought if Giotto's dubber sang it, it would sound pretty nice. Title is "I believe in you".**

******- Do you know why green things kept flying to Skull? Well if you did REVIEW! And if you didn't REVIEW! Arigatou~~~**


	5. The boss and Food

**DISCLAIMAH!: Me does not own Home Tutor Reborn. :D :D :D**

**Oh yeah, yesterday I saw a question about Tsuna's hyper intuition not noticing the illusions. Lemme clear it up ^^.**

**You see...**

**1.) He just woke up**  
**2.) He was sick**  
**3.) You do know that his Hyper Intuition doesn't work properly sometimes.**

**Hahaha~ If you don't find it a valid reason, then please go ask Akira Amano-san. :D JK JK JK JK JK JK**

**Today's chapter is once again requested by my reviewer Hisawa Kana. Enjoy the chapter! :D**  
**(Oh and it will be short so sorry.)**  
**Oh and if you see words in a parentheses (Like this and is also boldfaced) it's me speaking. :D :D :D**

**ENJOY ONCE AGAIN!**

**(Oh yeah, sorry for the late update, my parents won't let me on the computer. =T )**

**Oh, nothing.**

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Tsuna got out of his office, finished with his 2 week worth of paperwork. His stomach was grumbling, he was pretty hungry. He dozed off to the kitchen and leaned on the wall. "Please cook something for me... head chef-san..."

No response. Tsuna was shocked, what was going on? He peeped inside the kitchen, just to see no one. He didn't really want to cook. He was too lazy to. His stomach was already grumbling.

"Dame-Tsuna, why don't you just cook?" A devilish tall man appeared from behind Tsuna making him jump in shock.

"Oh my goodness... it was just you Reborn... Where are the cooks?" Tsuna asked holding his chest to make sure it doesn't drop.

"I sent them away for a vacation." Reborn smirked.

"WHAT! I SENT THEM TO A VACATION 3 MONTHS AGO!" Tsuna said waving his hands up high. Reborn landed a hit at Tsuna's already empty stomach.

"It was given to them by their 'BOSS' so as your tutor, I gave them a vacation as 'THE TUTOR OF BOSS'." Even though that didn't make sense, Tsuna knew it was too late to complain, he doesn't want to suffer from his blows now that he's 10 times larger. He stood up and groaned and made his way to the kitchen when suddenly...

"OI! HEAD CHEF WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LO- Eh? Juudaime?" Tsuna smiled at Gokudera than patted both his shoulders. "Gokudera-kun, i'm hungry... please cook for me." Tsuna quickly left with a smile and went back to his office hoping he would get a decent meal. Oh how wrong he was, if only he could remember going to the future when Kyoko and Haru boycotted. Gokudera cooked charcoal, it was freshly roasted with black smoke coming out from it. There were also delicious crunchy black crumbs scattered on the pan.

**~~~Le Guardians~~~**

"Hrmm... that's weird." Gokudera stared at the roasted charcoal on the pan. He was pretty sure he followed the instructions in the manual "How to cook for enemies." how weird.

"Oya oya, Akiko Yoshida-san~~~ Do you need help in cooking i'm sta-... what the hell are you doing here?" one of the ingredients to cooking, still freshly harvested, popped out of the room with... sparkles around him?

"The chef wasn't here awhile ago and Juudaime told me to cook." Gokudera said taking his glasses off then sits down. "I see. You're horrible in cooking." Mukuro said earning a 'Like you know how to cook' glare. Mukuro laughed.

"Akiko-san? Isn't the food rea- Huh? You're not Akiko-san." The beef for the main dish is already heated. Seeing as he couldn't find any meat.

"Of course we're not. Lambo, any idea how to cook?" The seaweed said when the pineapple disappeared, the seaweed continued looking at the beef who gave an answer.

"I don't." The beef sighed, he was beginning to be really hungry.

"Yoshida-san! Is something wro- Eh? Where's Yoshida-san?" It was a human this time, the ingredie- Oh cut the crap. It was Yamamoto this time, Lambo and Gokudera looked at him.

"No, we don't know, any idea how to cook?" Lambo looked at Yamamoto pleadingly sadly, even he didn't know. They all sighed... they were too hungry...

"Why don't we buy food outside?" Yamamoto suggested and "Oooooh RIiiigght!" came out.

"This is actually a test for you." Reborn said waving his fedora around and Leon hanging on it.

"Test?" They all looked at him.

"What would happen if you were stuck in a stranded island and you were all starving? What if you had to pick different kinds of fruits and fishes from the island? What if none of you can cook? Can you live?" Reborn gave a fake-worried face then he put his fedora back on. "Let's see if you can do this test." Reborn exited, cue to the entrace of a crowd hater.

"Carnivore, Omnivore, and Herbivore cooker where's the foo- What the hell are you doing here? Where's the COH cooker?" The crowd hater said rather noisily. He earned an "IDK" gaze at him where he grunted then exited.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY FOOD!" the tuna- I mean Tsuna started literally storming through stuff. He possesed an aura which a murderer could have. All the guardians looked startled, they didn't know what to say.

"I'M SORRY JUUDAIME! WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!" Gokudera banged his head on the wall, they all heard the grumbling stomach of Tsuna, it was pretty loud.

Tsuna sighed, "Move... i'm going to coo..." too late, because of his hunger he fainted, now, no one can cook! Yay!

"Oh. no." muttered in chorus while staring at the fainted monster. Gokudera quickly carried him to a table and went back to staring. "How do we cook if we don't know how?" Yamamoto said and all of them scratched their head. Why did the staffs have to leave?

"YOSHIDA-SAN! I'M HUNGRY TO THE EXTRE- Huh? YOU'RE NOT YOSHIDA-SAN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei stumbled on his feet. He didn't expect that to happen. Then something caught his eye, it was brown hair.

"IS THAT SAWADA TO THE EXTREME?" The boxer said, boxing the eardrums of Gokudera, Lambo and Yamamoto. They gave a slight nod. "He fainted of hunger... the staffs aren't here." Ryohei's face looked like he saw a zombie eating her sister alive. He sat down and said quietly "Too bad I don't know how to extremely cook." though it was out of character for him, the three understood, they don't want their boss to die of hunger.

"Excuse me have you seen Mukuro-sa-..." Chrome looked at them, she quickly bowed and walked away. "Wait! Chrome! Do you know how to cook?" Chrome shook her head, she didn't know how to cook either. All of them were starving.

"That's it, let's go learn how to cook." Gokudera stood up, and went to right-hand-mode immediately.

"Baseball-freak, go get some books in the library about cooking."

"Hai!"

"Stupid-cow, go get some vegetables and meat in the fridge."

"Fine..."

"Turf-head, go get pans and spatulas."

"EXTREME!"

"Stupid-woman, go get the seasonings."

"Hai."

The guardians scrammed and Gokudera stared at his boss. "Just you wait Juudaime! We'll be able to cook for you!"

"pfft..."

Gokudera's eyes widened, he looked around but didn't see anyone. It must've been your imagination Gokudera.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

"This one says Buffalo wings." Yamamoto said, saying all the titles of the books.

"Buffalo wings?" Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and he nodded. "I WANT BUFFALO WINGS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei punched in the air, Gokudera laughed a bit. "Fine." He thought Ryohei sounded like a kid just a while ago. **(And you Gokudera, sound like a mother.) **Gokudera looked at the contents of How To Make Buffalo Wings.

_Delicious Buffalo Wings:_

Ingredients:

O lbs chicken wings (about 12 wings)

_O 3 Tbsp butter, melted_

_O 4 Tbsp bottled hot pepper sauce (like Crystal or Frank's Original)_

_O 1 Tbsp paprika_

_O 1/2 teaspoon salt_

_O 1/2 teaspoon cayenne pepper_

_O 1/4 teaspoon black pepper_

_O Celery sticks (optional)_

1 Cut off wing tips

2 Create a marinade by stirring together the melted butter, hot pepper sauce, paprika, salt, cayenne pepper and black pepper. Pour all but 2 tablespoons of the marinade over the chicken pieces in the plastic bag.

3 Place wing pieces on the rack of a broiler pan. Broil 4 to 5 inches from the heat for about 10 minutes on each side, until chicken is tender and no longer pink.

4 That's all.

Gokudera took his glasses of and said what he saw. All of them looked at him with curious faces and confused ones.

"So wait... we need butter? Chicken Wings? 12 of em?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't think we have hot pepper sauce here..."

"Yeah..."

"What's a paprika?"

"A seasoning perhaps?..."

"We have salt and cayenne, black, pepper."

"Yay!"

"Celery sticks? Is this it?"

"Yeah..."

"How do we get Chicken wi- Where's the baseball freak?"

"Are these chicken wings?"

Yamamoto raised about 6 dead chickens. "Where did you get that?", "Outside." Yamamoto laughed.

"OOH! OOH! I WANT TO MARINADE!"

Lambo raised a bowl up.

"Fine."

Lambo put in the pepper, paprika and hot pepper sauce together with some butter and chicken wings.

"Uh it smells like chicken in he- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" the sleeping Tuna woke up, and his stomach and hyper intuition are grumbling real loud. Tsuna looked at the bowl with lots of colors and flavors on it, it was right but... why the hell are the chicken wings with feathers.

"This is what was said in the book Tsuna." Yamamoto raised a book, Tsuna ripped the hair off his scalp, his guardians did earn humanity and sanity, but not a drop of common sense was put in. Tsuna quickly stormed out of the kitchen, which is not his role, and disappeared, once again was not his role. The guardians looked at each other then continued doing their work.

"pfft..pff..HUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" Mukuro was suddenly in the middle of them, how did that happen? Come to think of it, Chrome was acting weird when she got here.

"Mukuro-sama, you finally decided to appear." Okay, that's it, he was there the whole time laughing at us. He was the one who snickered behind Gokudera.

"That's right, now move you idiotic humans, i'll show you what it's like to cook."

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Tsuna was starving to death, he was curled up in his room and put an earphone on his stomach. Every minute it would start grumbling, then something hit his head, he was supposed to cook awhile ago, so why didn't he take the chance? Instead he stormed off and vented his stress on the bed. Once again, Tsuna removed a few hair, proving how much hair he had and headed to the kitchen. Then he saw his guardians stepping out with... with... food so delicious... looking. Tsuna was staring at it, he compared it to his cooking and realized his was better. But since he was starving, the food was considered the best among all. He quickly dashed and decided to greet them.

"Hello my ever-so-reliable right-hand man!" Tsuna smiled at him and Gokudera was sure he saw more sparkles than what he used to see all the time, and these sparkles were a little brighter than before.

"T-thank you Juudaime..." Gokudera said unsurely, making sure his boss wasn't suffering from any disease with personality changes. His boss had not once, shined liked that when he smiles at them.

"Hello my ever-so-kind friend!" Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto who had a crooked smile, for some reason, the shine in his teeth were kind of disturbing him.

"Yo!" He said normally, checking if Tsuna bumped on a wall and lost it. His teeth not once, had shined for him but only for his girlfriend.

"Hello my ever-so-active Lambo!" Tsuna smiled at Lambo who was stunned, usually Tsuna's smile would be filled with plain happiness... but this was too... exaggerated?

"Hi?" Lambo waved at Tsuna with curiosity if his boss had lost it when he was hungry.

"Hello my sweet-chrome!" Tsuna smiled at Chrome who blushed and Mukuro glared.

"Hi..." Chrome shyly waved back.

"Hello my loud-understanding-boxer!" Tsuna flashed a smile at Ryohei who didn't think anything was wrong.

"HI TO THE EXTREME."

"Hello my very-kind Hibari!" Tsuna flashed the most brightening smile at Hibari who winced at the shine. Hibari quickly covered his eyes.

"Stop it." Tsuna ran while dancing in a romantic way with a rose on his mouth, Hibari was mostly disturbed.

"Hello my very-playful-but-kind-illusionist-named Mukuro!" Tsuna flashed a smile, and Mukuro flashed a smile back at him. They both laughed, knowing what's going to come.

"Hello my sweet Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna laughed and left still having a rose on his mouth and Mukuro laughing, it was worth it.

Tsuna headed to the dining hall dancing like some romantic italian idiot. Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi with goggles, and everyone else was there. While the guardians were placing the food on the table, Tsuna danced all the way to Kyoko.

"_And you madamoseille~ Is so beautiful today!_" Tsuna said in a french accent but in english as he gave the lovely red rose to Kyoko who blushed at Tsuna who had her dream smiles. Tsuna quickly sat beside Kyoko and took the fork out. He then licked his lips and smiled at Mukuro.

"Well done Mukuro, but you could've done it earlier." Tsuna said in a creepy way, Mukuro shrugged. Looks like he had to improve hiding his presence, then he wondered, how did his boss not find out about the casualities they caused yesterday thanks to the TNTs? Then he thought, maybe he does know... maybe not.. maybe...

"Are you not eating?" Tsuna said as he took a bite and stared at Mukuro then smiled gently at Bianchi.

**I KNOW YOU LIKED IT! Yes, you have to, because I won't be uploading fast. I have tutorial sessions for going to High School. DAMN ENTRANCE EXAMS! I enrolled in Namimori~~~ Hahahaha as if.**

**So since you liked it, and some of you didn't, you have to review! Why? Because you read it, and know you're forced to. JK JK JK, just review, PWEASE :3**


	6. The boss and Games

**Instructions:  
DISCLAIMAH!: I OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Put the missing words and fix the spelling.**

**Tsuna: Uhhhh**  
**DISCLAIMAH: I DOESN'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**Reborn: *kicks Tsuna's head* Again.**

**Tsuna: OW! HIIIII! STOP IT!**  
**DISCLAIMA-**

**Reborn: *kicks Tsuna's head***  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**ENJOY!**

**(This chapter was suggested by Hisawa Kana once again)**  
**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Do you have games that you are addicted to? Games that once you start playing, you can't stop? Well, Tsuna has the same perk on him.

He was finally allowed to go out just to buy a video game. He didn't want his guardians or anyone else to buy it. He went back in while dancing and singing, he was tapping a dvd case on his palm to make some beat.

"Cha cha cha charararara Cha Cha!" Tsuna opened the door in a fabulous way with his hands spread out wide, creating a grand image of him as light created a silhouette figure of him. His guardians were covering their eyes until Tsuna closed the door and skipped to his office.

"Oya oya Tsunayoshi-kun, you seem a bit more happier today?" Mukuro said while taking off the goggles he wore to protect his eyes a while ago. Tsuna stopped dancing but he was still tapping the dvd case on his palm while banging his head continuously.

"Bought a new game that's all." Tsuna said in a singing way and danced back to his office.

"It's 12 o'clock... Akiko-san?" Yamamoto headed to the kitchen, only to see their head chef making music while cooking. She tapped pan with the spatula and used the sizzling sound in a rythmic beat, she did a lot of amazing things to create background music while singing. Yamamoto giggled and went off.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

"Boss, we have paperwork fo- oh." Notice the word 'we' in Chrome's sentence. That meant each guardian was carrying several stacks of paperwork. He sent the Varia to a mission, this mission fitted them the most. So Tsuna prepared himself for a stack of paperwork.

Tsuna was fast asleep on his office desk. The guardians quickly lowered the paperwork down beside his table, they noticed Tsuna holding a controller. They looked around.

In front of Tsuna's desk was a big TV with a PS3 plugged to it. To the left side was a computer that wasn't shut down yet and another TV. In between the 1st TV and Tsuna's office desk was a dance pad. Why didn't they see this before?

Chrome approached the computer, it was in GameFaqs. She saw a notepad with a bunch of cheats too. She quickly savedeverything and turned it off.

The guardians approached the TV they saw a man in a cyborg suit facing backwards. Lambo saw an empty and open DVD case, so he checked the cover. It said "Crysis 2". Lambo put it back, then he saw a lot more cases, and those cases weren't empty. Not only that, there were a lot of different kinds of controllers. They looked at each other wondering why Tsuna got addicted to these games, so they decided to give it a try. Then they saw a Video Game named "Soul Calibur".

"Let's try this one."

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Tsuna woke up and he wiped the drool on his face. He heard a lot of noisy sounds, his vision was still blurred. He rubbed his eyes. He then got a better view and hearing of the things around hi-

Tsuna's eyes widened, they were touching his precious games.

Lambo and Ryohei were on the DDR dancepad that was plugged to the left-TV, they were on an insane level... well Tsuna was still higher. Tsuna moved his head to the side. He saw Hibari and Mukuro playing Soul Calibur and doing incredible moves. Gokudera and Yamamoto had plugged their controller on the computer. They were playing MUGEN in Touhou style.

Tsuna blinked, Hibari was in a crowd, wait not only that, HE WAS PLAYING WITH THEM AND THEY ARE TOUCHING HIS PRECIOUS STUFF.

He remembered Yamamoto saying he really didn't like video games, and so did the other guardians. They infiltrated his personal HQ. How could they.

Tsuna shouted, it looked like they couldn't hear him.

_Nice try. I'm a game addict, let's see how you deal with this._

Tsuna opened his drawer, he quickly wore the grayish and dirty bandana, a soldier's top, and some other bags. He got a hold of his NIB Colt 6450 9mm Carbine. Don't worry, the gun's a fake. The real one is in his other drawer.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

In a blink of an eye, the guardians were hit by rubber bullets on the head, they quickly dropped whatever they were doing and cradled their painful head. They were about to kill whoever did that to them and he noticed, their boss was wearing a grayish dirty bandana, a soldier's bottom and top, a few pocket bags on his side, brown boots, and an NIB Colt 6450 9mm Carbine Rubber Gun. They blinked, if Tsuna didn't have his spiky hair and he contued glaring at them with his serious face and some beard, then they might think it was snake for a second there.

Tsuna put his gun down and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?" The guardians gulped, they didn't want their boss to kick them out of his room. They were enjoying playing.

"We decided to test your games in attempt to confiscate them... but... we got addicted to it instead..." Mukuro said turning his head to the side, the others looked down.

Tsuna was staring at them. They were sweating hard, Tsuna started walking toward them. He uncrossed his arms and smiled sweetly in his Snake Costume.

"You may play, but in one condition, you have to do ALL my paperwork. And you need my permission before you could play. Okay?" Tsuna smiled at them, his guardians gave him a group hug, surprising Tsuna that Hibari was the first to hug him they all nodded at each other and thanked Tsuna continuously.

"Kufufufu... I bet Kyo-chan can't even do a stack."

"I bet you can't even do a piece." The two were fighting over how many paperwork they can do. Tsuna exited the room, upon closing the door, he smiled... evily and creepily.

"I don't have to do paperwork, and while they do it, I get to play and have a free time. Is this what you call two birds with one stone?"

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

"... urely I will find Alex Mercer and kill him." Tsuna was playing in front of his guardians who were envious of Tsuna, but they were surprised, Tsuna was really good in playing. His guardians couldn't take it anymore, they wanted to play.

**beep**

They looked, Tsuna turned off the first TV. He stood up and headed to the next TV and started playing DDR. They were staring at him, he chose the hardest level and the hardest song.

**La La La La La**

Tsuna had extreme swift movements and fast ones too, up down up left right down and up left and right. All those in a millisecond. The song was finished. And he perfected it, let me say it again HE PERFECTED IT. The guardians were set on one goal, to defeat Tsunayoshi Sawada and surpass him.

"Oi, are you not finished yet?"

They snapped out of it, Tsuna was looking at them, when did he change? He was wearing a suit just awhile ago, now he's wearing jugging pants and an orange striped with white shirt.

"Ah! Right!" They said it in chorus and went back to writing.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada I am finished!" Hibari and Mukuro slammed their hands on the table _at the same time _and said that _at the same time. _

Tsuna sighed, now he had to give away a space.

"Fine... which one do you want?"

Hibari and Mukuro looked at each other, then at Tsuna's jugging pants.

"Do you have two of that?" pointing at the DDR pad. Tsuna nodded.

"There are three actually." He smiled.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Yamamoto and Gokudera were finished, they were playing PS3, the others were still writing.

_Up Down Left Left Left Up and Down Right Left Up Up Left Right Down and Right Right and Left Right and Up Down and Up Up Up Up Down Up Down Left Right..._

Finally, they finished the 14th song. Mukuro dropped lying down, Hibari dropped sitting, and Tsuna was wiping the sweat of his skin. They were all sweaty, and panting, and tired, except Tsuna. He was too used to playing this game, not a step closer to beating Sawada Tsunayoshi guys.

"NEXT!" the two demanded.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Tsuna now had a problem. It was his guardians. He does get his paperwork finished everyday... but now his sacred haven was infiltrated by them. Mukuro and Hibari were on the DDR pad, still a lower level that Tsuna. Yamamoto and Gokudera were playing MUGEN, still weaker than Tsuna. Lambo and Ryohei were on the PS3 playing Armored Core V like there's no tomorrow, still not better than Tsuna. He really didn't care if they were playing and got higher than him, that's not my point. They are invading his privacy and taking his freedom away. Tsuna quickly exited the room and went to the elevator. There he pressed G3. Technichaly it is a floor burried deep in the ground... three floors were there. It had 5 large airconditioners since it was really hot in there. The floor G1 was where the secret and forbidden weapons were stored, only Tsuna, Reborn, Shouichi, Spanner, Byakuran, Enma, and the rest of the before-cursed-arcobaleno knew. The floor G2 was the experimental lab, only Tsuna and Reborn knows what lies beyond this point.

Lastly the floor G3... it was TSUNA'S MOST SACRED PLACE! The floor G3 was named Tspasso, Spasso meant fun... and you know what T stands for.

As soon as Tsuna set feet on this floor, oh how overjoyed he was, he would only visit this place whenever his office was destroyed. Today he didn't have a much valid excuse, but the hell does he care.

This room was like his spare-no... this room was his REAL bedroom.

It had a luxurious bed on the side, and 2 cabinets. It had a luxurious bathroom too. In between the bed and the bathroom door was a large fluffy and smooth mat where Tsuna would usually read a book. To the entrance door, a meter away from it lies three big consecutive TVs. The first television was meant for his PS3. The second television was meant for his dancepad and for specifically watching. The third television is not a television **(Trollface) **well it is a television, but notice a keyboard next to it. Now that is how he plays games. Next to the telesettes were two computer screens and a keyboard. Now this is not for his games, for each computer screen there are 9 camera views, he could see his guardians destroy his privacy completely from there. Next to the two computers were instruments. Tsuna being a skilled, passionate, and awesome mafia boss and a spartan tutor had learned to play instruments to cast his stress off. Usually he would play the piano, but if he was sooo happy, he would grab the electric guitar and make annoying sounds, it was alright since the room was sound proof. The huge space left had a fluffy mat on it and millions of pillows and toys. When Tsuna was tired he would automatically jump there and sleep.

It had been 5 months since he last slept and played here. The sweet aroma it had, the colorful atmosphere. Oh how he loved this place. He could also stalk his guardians from afa-

**BOOM!**

The sound came from his computer, he quickly dashed there and looked at the screen.

Holy Coconuts made out of Cheese Crackers.

His room, his toys, his paperwork(YEAH!), his clothes... everything was burnt down. He payed for all of this, including Tspasso. It was painful enough to see it get taken away from him, but too painful to see it explode. He quickly locked the door with his special key and quickly visited his guardians.

"YOU UNDISCIPLINED RUTHLESS DOGS! HOW COULD YOU!" Tsuna's face was very teary-eyed, he was so pale as well. He fell down knees first and started crying. You see, it's okay if everything got burnt down, he had spare consoles down there anyway. But what he didn't have a spare of... were the games for his consoles.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Tsuna arrived home at last, after 3 days and landed exactly at 12:00, want to know why? He bought all the games that were burnt down four days ago. Oh how happy he was, he skipped in his HQ and quickly ran to the elevator.

**Beep~ Beep~ We are currently in the floor G3**

Tsuna stepped out and ran to his Tspasso.

Oh the horror.

His guardians were there playing.

**"GEEEEEET OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUTTTTT!"**

I know you liked it! (yeah)

So even if you didn't, all you have to do is reviewww~~~  
If you want more updates that is.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!

Feel free to suggest or request anything for any chapter. Though I am not certain that the outcome you wanted would be there. And I am also not certain that I would be able to upload fast ones.

Well, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW! :3 


	7. The boss and Glasses

**Tsuna: Hmm... I wonder who created Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
-Me-: Ah! It's Akira Amano-san~  
Tsuna: EEEH! IT WASN'T YOU!  
-Me-: Of course not.  
Reborn: Dame-Tsuna, why would she create a fanfic if this wasn't hers?  
Tsuna: Huh? Fanfic? What's that?  
Reborn: *facepalms* urghhh...**

**-Me-: Hahaha! Enjoy this chapter!**  
**Tsuna: Wait! What's a fanfi-**  
**-Me-: Warning people~ Today's chapter will have extreme OOC**  
**Tsuna: Answer my que-**  
**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Tsuna was in the library reading a book. He didn't feel like playing today. Not only that, his office and paperwork (YEAH!) were destroyed, so he had no choice but to read. He looked in front of him, Gokudera and Lambo were both reading a book. Tsuna smiled at this. He could imagine sparkles around the two. Before they would fight no matter what. Now, they treat each other like brothers. Tsuna was smiling happily, he was really glad with the changes, the two of them looked like they belonged to the same fami- Oh wait, they do.

Tsuna noticed something while staring at Gokudera. Well not that he didn't notice this before, Gokudera always wore glasses when reading. Gokudera had no problems with his eyes. He could see people and recognize them 10 meters away. Tsuna's curiousity grew.

"Hmm... Gokudera do you have bad eyesight?" Tsuna asked closing the book. Gokudera and Lambo looked at him. Tsuna thought the two of them looked cute together.

"Not really Juudaime, I just need it whenever I read, here, go ahead and try." Gokudera quickly inserted the glasses hanging on his ears. Tsuna was surprised, the grade was a bit low and... and... EVERYTHING WAS IN HD JUST LIKE HIS GAMES!

Tsuna's eyes were sparkling, Gokudera laughed with Lambo.

"Oh well I have to go to the bathroom." Gokudera said as he headed out.

"Wait! Hayato-nii! I want to come with you!" Lambo said as he brought the book they were reading with him.

"Aw come on, I just have to go to the bathroom."

"Just let me come with you."

"Fine fine."

Tsuna smiled as he watched the two leave. They changed a lot, and they changed in a good wa- Hold it, GOKUDERA FORGOT TO GET HIS GLASSES!

Tsuna immediately dashed out of the library, he didn't see Gokudera anywhere.

"Oh shit. Which bathroom did he go to." Tsuna said, as he remembered there are about a hundred bathrooms in the Vongola HQ.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

After a minute or two, Gokudera opened the door from the bathroom.

"Ah! Hayato-nii's finished! That took awhile." Lambo giggled.

"Shut up Ahoushi." Gokudera said but in a playful way that Lambo recognized.

They skipped happily and decided to go outside to a ramen store.

"Hmm... I have a feeling i'm forgetting something." Gokudera said as he wiped his chin.

"Beats me." Lambo said as he pulled Gokudera to hurry up.

**oOoooOOOoOoOo**

"Not here."

**BAM**

"Not here."

**BAM**

"Not here as well."

**BAM**

"WHERE IS HE!"

**BAM**

Tsuna was tired, he checked all the bathrooms in one floor. Dear Tsunayoshi-kun, there are 14 floors in the Vongola HQ, good luck checking them all.

Tsuna really didn't mind, he didn't even feel like taking the glasses off. He felt like he was in HD playing a game in a walkthrough and is stuck in a level which kind of pisses him off.

Tsuna passed through the halls, he was wondering why the maids he passed through didn't greet him like they usually do, instead they were blushing. I wonder.

_"Oh my goodness! Decimo looks so handsome with those glasses!"  
"I wish he wore that on all the time!"  
"Kyaaa! He looked so hot just now!"  
"It's just like Storm-san.~"  
"I know right"_

The maids giggled.

Tsuna was tired, he was completely stuck.

"Hm? Sawada? What are you EXTREMELY doing here?" Ryohei said. Chrome and Yamamoto just looked at him.

"Hey there, where's Gokudera?" Tsuna said as he panted.

"He went outside just awhile ago with Lam-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Tsuna shouted cutting Yamamoto off. He quickly jumped off the window.

"Tsuna looks good with those glasses."  
"And I was wondering why boss somehow had a better charisma today."  
"I bet he could charm more extreme girls than usua-"

"OH NO."

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Tsuna ran outside with lightning speed. Shall I tell you where the Ramen Store is?

Now let's go back to our academics.  
Time: 2:06  
_Let us assume that Gokudera Hayato and Lambo Bovino went out 2 hours ago. It took them a total of 1 hour and 30 minutes to get there. 1 and 1/2 hour in short. The two boys took a taxi to get there. The distance between the Vongola HQ and the ramen shop was 90 kilometers. If you are wondering why they didn't go to the nearest shop, I have no idea either. __**(Since this is math, just shut up and solve the problem. I still think buying 80 watermelons are more inhuman. Nobody wonders why they bought watermelons and a lot of them too, so you shouldn't wonder too.) **__The extremely fast taxi takes 10 minutes per kilometer.  
Now, another boy, Tsunayoshi Sawada, wanted to go to the ramen store too. He didn't have a car so he had to go by foot. Tsuna can run up to 20 minutes per kilometer, __**(that's still pretty fast.) **__What time did Gokudera and Lambo got out of the Vongola HQ? What time will Tsuna arrive?_

_Solution:_

_1.) You don't have to solve, it's automatically 12:06._  
_-Gokudera and Lambo went at 12:06._

_2.) 20(90)= 1800 minutes. 1800 minutes = 30 Hours_

Tsuna calculated this all in his mind, he immediately stopped walking. He might be enjoying his HD game right now, but he ran out of battery.

Tsuna ruffled through his hair. Why did he have to go to him to return it anyway? He just had to wait. Tsuna went back on his way to the Vongola HQ.

_"OH MY GOODNESS! TSUNA LOOKS SO CUTE!"  
"I know right sister!"  
"Those glasses look so great on him!"  
"Adding his hot points~"  
"Tsuna looks so handsome too sister."  
"Why don't we glomp him?"  
"Come on sister~ Let's do it."  
"Let's go girls!"_

Tsuna noticed a large shadow behind him, he faced backwards.

"OH MY GOODNESS."

Unfortunately, Tsuna was still a BIT traumatized.

_**~With Kyoko-chan~  
**_  
Kyoko went out for a while, she tried visiting Tsuna's office from her room, but the only thing she saw were destroyed TV sets and cases. They said Tsuna was busy so she decided to buy some cakes in town.

**BEEP BEEP**

Kyoko knew whenever Tsuna was nearby. Somehow she had some fangirl perks on her. She hurried wanting to see her boyfriend.

Oh there he is!  
"Ts-"

Kyoko's eyes widened. She saw Tsuna who tried to run away but was... was... DEVOURED BY THOSE UGLY BITCHES.  
**(Holy Cow, what happened to you Kyoko-chan.)**

Kyoko froze, she couldn't believe what she saw. Tsuna finally managed to get out of the crowd, he was wearing glasses that looked incredibly good on him. The suit he had awhile ago wasn't there anymore, his polo shirt lost several bottons, he didn't have his tie anymore, his belt was destroyed and so was his zipper.

Kyoko was ready to kill. She went to the hardware shop afterwards.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Tsuna ran back to the Vongola HQ, as soon as he opened the door, his guardians were there including Gokudera and Lambo.

"Gokudera-kun... your glasses..." Tsuna said as he removed it and dropped dead on the floor.

"Juudaime! What happened to you? You-you look horrible!" Gokudera ran toward Tsuna while helping him up.

"Something. Where's Kyoko?"  
"She took a stroll out awhile ago."  
"Great, all of you, ALL OF YOU, get out and find her." Tsuna said as he stood up and went to the elevator. This was for the sake of not getting his privacy taken once again.

The guardians went out sighing, they were trying to finish Crisis 2. Oh well. They walked out and headed to a cake shop, that's the only place Kyoko goes to. Ah, they spotted her.

"Ah! Kyo-..chan..." Mukuro's attempt to shout fell on Hibari's name, Hibari didn't get mad at Mukuro this time, it was the right thing to do than to call her name.

Kyoko was holding a hammer and a screw driver. Her hands were full of blood. **(Wrong, those were strawberry-filling of the donuts the fangirls were eating.) **She had an evil look on her face while staring at... fangirls! They wanted to rejoice but Kyoko scared the crap out of them. There were three dead fangirls lying down... **(Wrong, they fainted because they were scared) **

"W-what are you doing!"  
"W-wait sister... isn't this Tsuna's girlfriend!"  
"O-OH NO!"  
"S-s-s-s-sorry! Have mercy on u-"

"No." Kyoko said as she grinned, evily and creepily. She raised the hammer on her hand and hit the other girl who flew to the side. **(Don't worry, she didn't use the head of the hammer, she used the back, without head. Please don't tell the guardians. I want to scare them) **

"Had enough?" Kyoko said as she raised the screwdriver this time.

"YAAAAH!" The three remaining quickly carried the other girls and ran for their lives.

The guardians were stuck on ice. A blizzard was storming in their heads.

"Hm? Ah! Everyone! Have you seen Tsuna-kun?"

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

"Something wrong Tsuna?" Enma said as he ate his cheese croquet. Tsuna was sighing.

"My guardians are so disobedient. It was just a simple task." Tsuna said while nibbling on his croquet.

"Tell me the story."

_Tsuna was reading papers in the library. Then he spotted something. They were fliers to a luxurious cake shop. He wanted to show it to Kyoko. But he was looking for something and didn't have time to see his girlfriend once again. He looked around and saw all his guardians._

"Great timing, can you give this to Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto?" Tsuna said as he handed a paper out. Tsuna was sure he saw Yamamoto's atmosphere turn gloomy.

"A-... I'm a bit b-busy. W-How about... L- Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna was suspicious with the stuttering, but he was really busy too. He decided to give it some other time. Then again, his free time would be tomorrow and he had to show it now.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"G-gome Juudaime, ..uh... I-i am a bit busy too why not Chrome?"

"Boss I- i'm still working on this. How about Mukuro-sama?"

"Mukuro..?"

"Kufufu... Tsunayoshi-kun, I-i don't want to. How about Kyo-chan?

"Hibari..?"

"Hn. NO. Why not the noisy herbivorous cow?"

"Lambo..."

"Ah... my my... I have to get going...why not Ryohei-nii?"

"Nii-san..."

"AHAHAHA, SAWADA, MY SISTER MIGHT THINK I'M INVITING HER."

Tsuna sighed, his guardians used to obey him right away.

"Just deliver the freakin flier, I don't care if you go in trios or whatever."

He felt seven hands touch his palm just to get the flier. He opened his eyes, only to see all his guardians going out.

"I don't get it either." Enma said once again chewing.

"Do I have to be European to understand them italians?"

"It's not because you're asian."

"It's because i'm not European."

They both laughed, unknown to the trauma the guardians had.

**Warning: If you read this, review or else you will die tonight. HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
JUST KIDDING! Silly chain mails.**

**Seriously, Review, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.**

**This chapter was requested by ****chaos kai X.**

**Feel free to suggest or request anything for the next chapter~ And I would really appreciate it if you clicked the button below and left a few words.**


	8. The boss and Snot

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Reborn: Do you want to own it?**

**-Me-: I didn't say that!**

**Reborn: Proves my point in asking. So do you want it?**

**-Me-: Huh! Well... of course I do, but i'm too lazy to do that.**

**Reborn: You're just like dame-Tsuna.**

**Tsuna: 10 years ago Reborn. 10 freaking years ago.**

**Reborn: Make that 11.**

**Ryohei: TODAY'S CHAPTER WILL BE EXTREMELY SHORT!**

**Guys! Sorry for not being able to update for so long! I didn't have time anymore! XD Sorry for the short chapter too!**

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Tsuna caught a cold once again, it had been a long time since he sneezed every single thirty seconds of his life. Today, there were less stacks of paperwork in his room. Instead, there were rolls of crumpled tissue everywhere. Tsuna, not minding the mess he made, continued blowing his nose off.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~~~ I came to deliver some paperwo- WHOAH! WHAT THE?" An indigo pineapple popped out of Tsuna's door with a big box in it's arms. "When you come back, I need those." Tsuna said pointing in a random direction. The pineapple nodded and rushed off to the door.

"When I come back... i'll deliver more tissues..." Tsuna nodded while writing more papers, and blowing his nose, he was definitely not enjoying this day.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

"Ah. Oh no... this is BAD." Tsuna panicked, instead of his office looking like a garbage dump, he had no more tissues left. He whipped his head from side to side looking for more tissue. Sadly, not a single piece was found. "Damn Mukuro, what's taking him so long!" Tsuna stormed out of the tissue dump, took him 5 minutes to get out of the white mess.

Tsuna ran to the elevator and continuously jabbed the "down" button. After a minute, it finally opened, Tsuna quickly ran in and pressed the floor G.

"Ah? Juudaime? Why are you covering your mouth and nose?"

_DAAAMN IT! WHY'D GOKUDERA HAVE TO BE HERE IN THE ELEVATOR! _

Tsuna panicked, a lot of snot was on his pale white hand. "Uhm... what's that box for?" Tsuna asked, avoiding the other question.

"Oh this? Well... Juudaime... i'm afraid it's paperwork."

"Oh I see. Then when you get in my office, I want you to clean it for me."

"But Juudaime... i'm busy-"

"Aww... Pretty please? I won't send you out on a mission! I promise!" Tsuna said, Gokudera shrugged. His boss had sparkles and shine in his eyes. His boss had large eyes instead of his usual narrow ones. His boss batted his eyelashes like a girl. The voice of his boss changed... instead of his deep... cool... and awesome voice... it returned back to his old...g-g-g-g-girly voice.

Gokudera immedietely inched back, hitting the wall in return and yelped a bit. "G-gokudera-kun! Are you okay?" Gokudera was relieved. His voice is back to normal. Oh thank God. The elevator door opened. Gokudera blinked his eyes, what was his boss going to do at the ground floor? Could he be trying to escape again? "TENTH!" Gokudera tried to chase but **BAM! **too late. The elevator closed... Gokudera was jabbing the ground button, why the hell is it still going upwards? He sighed, he'll just clean his office then.

The elevator's door opened, Gokudera ran outside and quickly picked up the box. Upon arriving in front of the office, he hugged the box of papers in his arms. If his boss told him to clean it, then it must be a great mess. Gokudera opened the door.

**What the...**

There were tissues... crumpled tissues everywhere. Since the fan was turned on, there were papers that scattered everywhere, atop the tissues. Gokudera twitched. His boss was hiding that he had a cold again! The last time he hid that from his guardians, his cold turned into asthma, he was in bed for a month. It was terrible! Gokudera decided, after cleaning all this mess, he would try to make his boss rest.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

"Vongola Decimo? What are you doing here?" the staff asked, Tsuna chose to ignore the question instead he smiled and greeted. He could feel his hands full with snot. It's starting to make him barf. He ran as fast as he could as soon as he reached the storage room. He slammed the door open.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun." The pineapple greeted. Tsuna's eyebrow twitched, what was he waiting for?

"What are you waiting for? THE TISSUE?" Tsuna asked angrily. Mukuro could tell he ran out of tissues and is currently bearing the burden of snots. "I called the supplier for tissues, he'll be here in a day."

"Wait... does that mean... there aren't any tissue left in this big mansion?"

There was silence. DEAFENING silence. _This big...this big mansion... of all the things it could not have supply of... of all the things the tree couldn't produce... IT WAS TISSUE! WHY NOT PAPER!_

**CRAASH**

Tsuna whipped his head to the side, he saw Yamamoto behind all those boxes.

"Ah! Tsuna! The bathroom's over there!" Yamamoto jabbed his thumb near the exit. "Ah. Arigatou Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna headed to the bathroom.

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

"Alright! This place is finally clean!" Gokudera wiped the last water dripping from his chin. It was beautiful, clean, and sparkling. His boss would love it. The door opened. "Ah Juudaime! It's finished!" Tsuna looked at his place, his eyes widened. "Wow." Was what he only said, he dragged his feet and threw his butt at the chair. He picked up a pen, only to notice that the paperwork was finished. "You did it?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because you're sick."

"Sick? What are you talking about? Ahahaha! Don't be silly Gokudera-kun! I'm n-not sick!" Tsuna said while sweating ice blocks. Gokudera raised his eyebrow, Tsuna refrained from scratching his nose.

"Why are you pale then?"

"I'm always pale!"

"Why are you sweating hard when it's cold in here?"

"Because i'm nervous!"

"About what?"

"Paperwork."

"Hmm... makes sense."

"Gokudera-kun. I'm not sick!"

"Then why is your nose red?"

"Because I was scratching it!"

"Why were you scratching it?"

"Because it was itchy!"

"Then why's your forehead burning up?"

"I'm not using my dying-will-flames."

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"You didn't even notice my hand touching your forehead."

Tsuna's eyes widened, he ACTUALLY didn't notice it? What happened to ! Tsuna crookedly smiled. He raised his hands up. "Fine. Fine. I give up." Gokudera smiled and told him to rest, and closed the door.

Tsuna headed over to his secret elevator and pressed "G3". He ran to the nearest door and jumped on a comfortable bed.

_Hehehehe... i'm sorry Gokudera, today is not my day. I don't want to burn the papers! I'd feel guilty! So I decided to dump it on you and the others. Gokudera-kun, don't worry, I apologized._

Tsuna settled in the bed sheets.

_Looks like I won two times eh? Before and today. That makes it Paperwork (8) and Tsuna (2). Damn, I still have a long way to go._

**BAM!**

"Tsuna, Hayato told me you were sick, so I made poridge for you."

"Oh no... no no no no no no... UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**oOoOoOOOoOoOo**

"Eh? Gokudera? I was pretty sure I heard Tsuna scream."

"Eh? I was pretty sure I told Aneki to stay away from him."

**KATEKYOHITMANREBORN**

**Sorry Guys for the short, late, and not funny update. TT_TT If you would be so kind, please leave a review. AND PLEASE SUGGEST, OR REQUEST THINGS! I'm running out of ideas. THANKS!**


	9. The boss and Ghosts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR.**

**Mukuro: Kufufu... it looks like you've run out of style.**  
**-Me-: Then why don't YOU do the Disclaimer?**  
**Mukuro: I would GLADLY do that. Now *clears throat***  
**Chrome: Excuse me, I came to get Mukuro-sama.**  
**Mukuro: OW! OW! OW! MY EAR!**

**-Me-: What a lovely couple. Anyways, Minnasan, this chapter was from our very own Hisawa Kana-chan! Grr! Stupid Writer's Block! Sorry for the incredibly long update, but guess what, I FINALLY KNOW HOW TO PUT HORIZONTAL LINES! MUAHAHAHAHAH! XD**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Now to put a horizontal line. MUAHAHAH! IT FEELS SO GOOD! Yeah yeah, I suck.**

* * *

It had been awhile since anyone have seen Tsuna shivering like an idiot and refusing to go out. Well, it was actually everyone's problem, and it was their fault too. Now, Tsuna wouldn't even bother visit meetings anymore, and now, his guardians are suffering, from loads of things. Famiglias are complaining on why the Vongola Boss isn't appearing in any of the meetings. Calls from other companies. Lastly, PAPERWORK. Yes, paperwork is a lot. Now they really need Tsuna to come back. Or else Vongola will fall, miserably. And not anyone will like it. Not even Hibari. Why Tsuna's like this? Mr. Flashback will tell you why.

_~Flashback starts... NOW!~_

_It was time to sleep, and Tsuna decided to sleep beside his guardians. Surprisingly making everyone say 'YES' by the-force-is-with-you. Now for some family bonding time, Reborn wanted to tell them a story, about a wonderful wife and husband before they sleep._

_"Now let me start with a simple start. A long long time ago, there was a happy family living in between two shops. The cake shop, and the clothes shop." Reborn paused when he saw Yamamoto raise his hand. "Wait, aren't we in between a cake shop and clothes shop too?" everyone raised an eyebrow at Reborn who just took of his fedora and continued._

_"They weren't that rich, they weren't that poor, they were only in an average state. Now, their only son was going to start Grade 1, while their only daughter was going to start school. They didn't have enough money to afford a school for the two. The father decided to start working in the hardware shop nearby while the mother decided to work at the clothes shop._

_Everyday, the children would be left alone in the house, playing with themselves or either sleeping. One day screams were being heard through the whole house, but no one seems to hear. "GIVE IT BACK! BAKA-ONIISAN!" the little sister cried reaching out to the doll in captive around the brother's arms, "I don't want to!" the brother said as he put his tongue out. The sister cried, why wouldn't his brother give it back to him? "Hmm... I wonder what this does." the brother said as he picked up the scissors and cut the doll's hair bald._

_"No... no... no..." was everything the sister said, as she watched the horrifying thing happening to her special doll. Her eyes felt like blotting out of her face. The anger and sorrow she felt in her heart as she picked up the scissors on the floor that she was playing with earlier. She walked towards her brother not hearing his brother's cries of making her go away._

**SPLAT!**

_The mother just got home from work. "Kids? Where are you?" the mother called out as she walked up the narrow stairs. As she checked the room if her kids were still there... Oh the horror and fear that crept in to her eyes as she saw her little girl on the floor with her eyes on her brother's hands who had a scissor stabbed on his head and his tongue and mouth cut. The mother was in terror seeing that her two little kids killed each other. She couldn't move._

_Soon the father arrived, "Hun? Where are you? I'm hungry!" The father said lazily as he ran upstairs to check on his two little kids. He then saw the mother standing in front of the door horrified as her bag fell down her arm. "What's wrong?" the father approached his husband as he peeped in to the room. His eyes widened, what kind of hatred happened between the two to cause them to kill each other? "Th-this is all... all your... your fault..." the father shot his head at his wife who muttered something he didn't like._

_"ME! MY FAULT! HOW IS IT MY FAULT!" The father shouted at the mother who had tears trickling down her pale cheeks. "SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT ALWAYS IS!" the mother screamed, as she picked up a hammer and waved it at the father. The father evaded the strikes, what on earth was going on with his family? The father tripped making him fall and go off guards as the mother immediately smashed her husband's skull.  
_  
_She cried, and cried, non stop... she was the one who killed her family."_

_They were all staring at each other, making Reborn burst in to laughter as he continued. "And you know, that house is actually under this building! How funny! He even have underground floors!" Reborn continued laughing. "Well, i'll be sleeping now." Reborn said as he quickly fell asleep._

_"That was scary... neh Tsu Yamamoto stopped when he saw Tsuna's soul flowing out of his mouth as he was painted white. No doubt about it. He was scared to death._

_~END OF FLASHBACK!~_

* * *

Well, that was the story, now Tsuna is currently at the 14th floor, shivering like an idiot, afraid of the ground floors. Don't worry, the guardians were there too. Now they have to find a way to bring Tsuna back to his normal self, or else... Vongola is bound to fall.

**_*At_ _Midnight_***

Lambo woke up in the middle of the night wanting to pee. He quickly rushed out the door and limped to the bathroom.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Lambo shook when he heard a creepy laugh from... Tsuna's room? Lambo thought he was watching TV or something.

Passing again he heard a scream. Lambo stopped walking. "someone... help me..." Lambo felt something cold touch his leg. Looking down... he saw a hand holding his foot.

**"GYAAAAAAAAH!"**

* * *

Tsuna woke up, he rubbed his eyes and looked around... he was at the 14th floor... "What am I doing here?" he asked himself rubbing the back of his head. As he stood up, he quickly ran over to the door. Just when he was about to open it, he heard some voices.

_"Damn it! Who the hell would go so far as to kidnap one of the Vongola Guardians!"_

_"Lambo... Don't worry we'll find you..."_

_"Tch... I should improve the security system."_

Tsuna opened the door quietly. Then all the heads focused on two yellow horns shot up to him with surprised faces.

"What's going on?" Tsuna said with eyes obviously still scared and adjusting to the new bright light that touched his orbs.

Gokudera's frown brightened up in to a light bulb. Yamamoto's dull grin turned in to a wide happy mouth. Hibari had the same face. Mukuro had the same face. Chrome had the same face. Ryohei had his extreme frown in to an extreme smile.

"Nothing Juudaime!"  
"Whoah Tsuna, you're eyes are telling me you still remember the story! Forget about it!"  
"Hn, Carni- Her- Omnivore."  
"Oya oya Tsunayoshi-kun, how long did you stay in the darkness?"  
"Boss, are you okay?"  
"EXTREME!"

Tsuna gave them a poker face and went back inside the room where he was supposed to shiver like an idiot. He leaned on the door and sighed, their faces maybe saying they're happy, but none of their eyes said any of that. Tsuna's eyes closed, he wasn't sad.

He was scared.

Scared because he was pretty sure Vongola was extremely safe. That only meant one thing... LAMBO WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE MOTHER! THE MOTHER WAS SO LONELY AND SO SAD THE SHE DECIDED TO JOIN LAMBO! OH NO! THE SPIRIT HAD WANDERED HERE IN THE TOP BUILDING!

Tsuna shouted that out, not knowing he did, not knowing that his guardians heard every single word clearly. His guardians were about to facepalm when they realized something.

The SV Cams really didn't show anyone coming near Lambo, only him looking down and screaming... then the screen broke down. And no one knew what happened next. What if what Tsuna said was real? WHAT IF THE SPIRIT OF THE FAMILY WENT HERE?

**creak...**

Tsuna shot his head upward when he heard a creak, then he saw his guardians coming in one by one. They all had a shad under their eyes and a smile that looked a lot like a letter V.

Tsuna looked confused, specially when all of his guardians sat beside him and squeezed each other... what creeped him out the most was... Hibari was doing this with a straight face but a crooked mouth.

"What are you- OW! D-don't squish me!" Tsuna was turning in to a sandwich, and it was pretty annoying... then Tsuna turned in to HDWM and an all out battle happened.

Reborn lifted his fedora and leaned on the door where the guardians were currently fighting.

"At this rate... I can't tell them that I took Lambo to a nearby hospital..."

Reborn smirked and took his fedora off.

"At this rate... I can't tell them the story was a lie."

* * *

**Yaay! Since you liked it, Review! Yay! Since you didn't like it, Review! Yay!**


	10. The boss, facebook, and The Pineapple

**DISCLAIMER: It might have been tempting to claim a possession not belonging to me, but I have known how to fight back all along.**

**Gokudera: Wow. For the first time in history, you made a great Disclaimer.**  
**-Me-: How sarcastic of you.**  
**Gokudera: I wasn't even complimenting you.**

**Tsuna: Tsugoi! I can't even make things like that!**  
**-Me-: Is that so Tsuna! ^_^ *looks at Gokudera***

**Gokudera: ...**

**-Me-: Yoooo today we are entering the Networking Zone of Epicness! (Vongola Style) XD Let the Fun Begin!**

**Oh yeah, today will be full of romantic fluff. Although i'm an UniXTsuna fan, I have to keep the KyokoXTsuna. Gomen ne! TT^TT**

* * *

Tsuna is currently doing paperwork... because of a little depression and destruction.

BECAUSE OF THIS:

**Kyoko Sasagawa **changed her relationship status to single.  
_About an Hour Ago. 18 Likes. 4 comments.  
_**  
**

**Gokudera Hayato **Oh dear God. No way.  
_About an Hour Ago. 7 Likes._

**Byakuran Millefiore **Wait till Sawada Tsunayoshi sees this.  
_About an Hour Ago. Reborn likes this.  
_  
**Sawada Tsunayoshi **OAO  
_About an Hour Ago. Reborn likes _this.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi **What the hell Reborn !  
_About an Hour Ago. 7 likes this._

Tsuna is depressed, to the core, thinking Kyoko didn't like her and etc. etc... Oh Tsuna, who the hell removed your Hyper Intuition!

* * *

**Kurokawa Hana... Messages Actions**

**Kyoko Sasagawa **Hana-chan! Why'd you do something i'd never do! You changed my relationship status! Then you blocked and befriended Tsuna! How could you! I told you to fix my timeline! :T

**Kurokawa Hana **What are you talking about? I only fixed your timeline. -_-

**Kyoko Sasagawa **Eh?

**Kurokawa Hana **I never do something like that to you, you know. =/

**Kyoko Sasagawa **Eh? Then... didn't you ask for my pass and username twice?

**Kurokawa Hana **What? No.

**Kyoko Sasagawa **Eh? EEEHHH! Okay. I'm confused now...

_Somewhere nearby._

"Kufufufu~~~ That was fun pretending to be Kurokawa Hana... now let's see a depressed Tuna shall we?"

* * *

"Sometimes it lasts in love... but sometimes it hurts instead..." once again, a sigh echoed in the Vongola Decimo's office. He was scribbling papers quite willingly. He didn't have the motivation to step outside. Then he rolled his office chair to his computer. About to log in his account when he realized he cursed facebook. He rolled back to his desk and dropped his head in his arms.

Then the 51st sigh for the day was heard.

**(TSUNA! LOG-IN TO FACEBOOK YOU IDIOT!)**

**Kyoko Sasagawa **Sawada Tsunayoshi! Awwhh! Come on! It's been a month! TT_TT  
_A few seconds ago. 69 likes. Comments_

**Lambo Bovino **It's because of a certain someone here that Tsuna-nii's devastated.  
_A few seconds ago. 18 likes._

**Hibari Kyoya ***certain pineapple head.  
_A few seconds ago. 80 likes.  
_  
**Rokudo Mukuro **Kyo-chan you're so mean~~~ Pineapples do not reside on a human's head! =T  
_A few seconds ago. 56_likes.

**Reborn **What the hell happened here? I'm on a vacation you know. I'm expecting something good when i'm back.  
_A minute ago Via Mobile. 26 likes._

**Flan Froghead **Shishou, I thought you weren't human? Reborn-san, Tsunayoshi had been sulking in his office for the past week.  
_A minute ago. 100_likes.

**Rokudo Mukuro** a;sdlfka;sdlj;asdj;gjg  
_A minute ago. 101_likes.

**Reborn **I'm going back to Italy. Mukuro, don't keysmash, you're going to spam Kyoko's status.  
_A minute ago. 99_likes.

**Kyoko Sasagawa **All of you are actually... and Reborn-kun! I'm coming with you!  
_A minute ago. 102 likes._

Wow facebook, destroying one life after another. Don't worry guys! Keep up the likes! You might save Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna picked up his phone and sighed before he answered it **(56th sigh!) **"Hello?"

"Hello? This is Reb...yoma..."

"Huh? Rebyoma? I don't know anyone by that name." Tsuna shot up from his seat, thinking that this has something to do with his stupid guardians blowing up a stupid building... and the man kinda sounder like his devilish tutor who took a break and went to London.

"I'm Kyoko's friend." Tsuna regained his posture and let out an "Oh." as he went back to his seat and started signing papers again while the phone was in between his shoulder and cheek.

"Look, Kyoko didn't do that thing on facebook." Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I don't believe you." there was silence on the phone then he heard something crash and he was pretty sure he heard a 'Why won't you work you stupid intuition on his head! Facebook! What have you done!' along the crash. Tsuna started to be even more suspicious of this man.

"Did I just hear yo-"

"Stop, Look, and Listen. Kyoko will meet you in the Namimori Park in a few days time. You better not disappoint her." The phone hung up. Tsuna stood up and grabbed his suitcase, he was a bit excited to go back to Namimori.

"Reborn-kun? How'd it go?" Kyoko asked as Reborn shut his phone and threw it to the broken table.

"Go to Namimori park, tomorrow. Tsuna will be there." Reborn sighed as Kyoko hopped happily and skipped over to her room.

"You stupid Pineapple Bastard"

"You're gonna pay for making the Young Vongola's heart turn in to dust."

"I'll bite you to death for disturbing my peace."

"I'm going to EXTREMELY punish you for what you have EXTREMELY done to Sawada!"

"Mukuro-sama... I don't think that was right..."

"Kufufufu... come and try!"

"Maa~ Maa~ Calm down first!" Yamamoto said as he approached Mukuro who shot him a questioning look. Yamamoto cupped Mukuro's shoulders then shot up a glare.

"If Tsuna gets his heart broken forever. Or even one more time. I'm going to shove a pineapple to your throat with a baseball bat." Yamamoto had his incredibly DEVIL-MODE turned on.

Mukuro shrieked inside.

* * *

**_~A few days_later~**

Tsuna was sitting on a bench as he put on his jacket and scarf, it was kind of cold at night in Namimori Park. He quickly put on some gloves and squeezed his knees in between his belly and arms. He could see his breath fog up in the cold air.

"I'm sorry! Did I keep you waiting?" Kyoko walked on the side walk stepping on the leaves on the floor. Tsuna shot up from his seat and approached Kyoko. "Kyoko what did I-"

"Tsuna... you didn't do anything wrong! It was one of your guardians who did it! I was kind of worried since you wouldn't answer any of my calls..." Kyoko hugged Tsuna making their foreheads collide as their breath connects.

"Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna was thankful and at the same time he felt hatred for his guardians again. "Tsuna... I would never hate you... specially without any reason... okay?" Kyoko said as their lips neared making Tsuna back his head a bit thinking that it's too early. But Kyoko didn't stop, she immediately banged her head forward and crashed her lips onto Tsuna's.

Tsuna's eyes widened... flashbacks of him and Kyoko went back to his mind, every single detail was pushed to his brain.

He realized that First Kisses... _**(Ignore Shamal's kiss. It was an accident, I will never consider that.)**_were actually the most sparkling moment, specially when you do it with your First Love. Then their lips parted.

Tsuna went back to reality, his face completely tomato red as he realized how long they kissed... and realized that they DID KISS. His head was going crazy and hayware and explosions can be heard.

"Uwah... Kyoko-chan... g-", "Tsuna-kun! You're so silly!" Kyoko said as she giggled making Tsuna stop being crazy and smile. He then reached out to his pocket to get some tissues when he felt a box.

'_Ah! Damn! I forgot! I was going to give this after I apologize!' _Tsuna immediately looked at Kyoko and smiled a sweet smile that could make all the fangirls in the world scream and melt, not that he would really show it to anyone but Kyoko. Well, apparently, Kyoko was melting too.

"I need permission first." Tsuna knelt down making Kyoko blush harder than Tsuna awhile ago, specially when he brought out a box and opened it exposing a ring that looked like Vongola's... but the color was transparent, and it had no engravings of the Vongola name. "May I marry you?"

"YES!" Kyoko screamed as she dashed to Tsuna and hugged him making him turn around as he hugged her back. Tsuna kissed Kyoko before hugging once again as they danced with joy.

"Kyoko, who changed your relationship status?" Tsuna said out of the blue while they held hands going wherever they would go. "Uhm... Muku..Mukuro was it?" Kyoko said as she put her thumb on her lips as Tsuna chuckled. "I see! Now let's go to where I used to live, I want to surprise mom!" Kyoko smiled at Tsuna who was still going on about wanting to see his mom, oblivious of what Tsuna was currently thinking.

_'I'm going to make sure when I come back, i'll crush the juice out of that pineapple._'

"Mukuro."

"What?"

"I just read dame-tsuna's mind."

"What about it?"

"Good luck."

"Why?"

"You're dead."

* * *

**Kyoko Sasagawa **is engaged with **Sawada Tsunayoshi**.  
_A few seconds ago Via Mobile. 403 likes. Comments._

**Reborn **Finally, peace. =_=  
_A few seconds ago. 96 likes._

**Hibari Kyoya **What happened to the pineapple?  
_A few seconds ago. 99 likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi **...  
_A minute ago. 80 _likes.

**Gokudera Hayato **...  
_A minute ago. 56 likes._

**Chrome Dokuro **...  
_A minute ago. 69 likes._

**Ryohei Sasagawa **...  
_A minute ago. 33 likes._

**Lambo Bovino **...  
_A minute ago. 17_likes.

**Dino Cavallione** Is it me or I just smelled grilled pineapple on the way to the Vongola HQ?  
_A minute ago. 101 likes._

**Reborn **...  
_A minute ago. 202 _likes.

**Dino Cavallione **Oh.  
_A minute ago. 444 likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi **I think this is spamming. But I love facebook now, so i'll forgive you. Let's celebrate with Pineapple Shakes. Oh, I have grilled Hawaiian Pineapple Patties too.  
_2 minutes ago. 222,777 likes._  
**  
Dino Cavallione **O.O You mean... you blended pineapples? Were they indigo? OAO  
_2 minutes ago. 111,111 likes._

**Reborn **That burger explains why Dino smelled grilled Pineapples. What did you do? Insert an indigo pineapple in the patty?  
_2 minutes ago. 210,234 likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi **Umm... Dino-san, Yes and... yes. Reborn Nope, I grinded the pineapple in to the crushed meat and pounded them together, but it was hard! Since there were lots of red juice oozing out while I was doing that. But I pulled it anyway.  
_3 minutes ago. 699,999 likes._

**Yamamoto Takeshi **Hibari. You shouldn't have asked about pineapples.  
_3 minutes ago. 80,000_likes.

**Lambo Bovino **I think I hate pineapples now.  
_3 minutes ago. 33,333 likes._

**Chrome Dokuro **I just lost my appetite to eat burgerpatties, shakes, and Pineapples.  
_3 minutes ago. 99,699 likes._

**Rokudo Mukuro **I'm... back... from the other end of the cycle... And why pineapples!  
_3 minutes ago. 669,999 likes._

**Gokudera Hayato **OAO, OTHER END OF THE CYCLE! T-T-THEN THAT REALLY- OH MY GOD.  
_3 minutes ago. 555,669 likes._

**Chrome Dokuro **Oh no! They're eating Mukuro-sama! Then they're going to eat Daemon next! O.O OH MY GOD.  
_3 minutes ago. 222,777 likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi **Daemon's dead. I was joking about pineapples. But Mukuro's going to receive punishment after the party. Yay! You. are. Grounded! .  
_3 minutes ago. 888,888 likes.  
_  
**Rokudo Mukuro **Is this the part where I pray and cry for my safety? I don't think I will be able to eat Tuna afterwards this.  
_3 minutes ago. 999,999 likes._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi **I look forward to that.  
_3 minutes ago. 27,568,069 likes.  
_

* * *

**And this is where our story about getting addicted to facebook ends.**

**Now, to tell you about the next chapter... it will be about... TWITTER! Yes, I don't have twitter, but my bro has, so I have an idea on what twitter is. Welcome to the network zone people. Well this is only a 3-chapter arc, then we'll have a normal chapter once again. XD**

**So... thank you for reading, and I know you liked it so PLEASE REVIEW! And I know you hated it so PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you so much people! XD XD XD**


	11. The boss, YM!, and The Raven

**DISCLAIMER: Watashi wa omae wa korosu.**

**Dino: I'm pretty sure we didn't do anything wrong.  
Enma: Why will you kill us!  
-Me-: I didn't say that to the two of you. I was saying that to Hibari.  
Hibari: ...kami-  
-Me-: -korosu.**

**(And so a full out battle went on)  
**

**Sorry if I told you guys that we'll have twitter. I kind of hate twitter so I decided to change it in to Yahoo Messenger. Just saying to make sure you guys don't misunderstand.**

**The chapter after this chapter would be about Omegle.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.  
**

**Yes I know I sent that to a few reviewers but I wanted to say this to the people who didn't review... if there are? XD**

**And today's chapter will be incredibly short, because we will continue where we left at yesterday. But don't worry, the chapter after this will be longer... If you want it to be? XD ****Okay Chapter starts... NOW!**

* * *

Today, Tsuna changed his status message in Yahoo Messenger, which had the guardians... No. THE WHOLE VONGOLA invite him to a little conference of theirs, specially the ones away for a mission and stuff...

**Sawada Tsunayoshi **The party's finished! Now for some happy Pineapple time!

Yes, that was his Status Message. It mostly shocked a certain illusionist who immediately saw the subliminal message and started packing his things up before he gets... well you know... tortu- I mean punished.

And then a little conferencing happened.

**Tsuna: **Why'd you people add me in this conversation?

**Takeshi: **I want to ask the same question. :/

**The Tenth's Right hand Man: **Juudaime. I think it has something to do with your status message.

**The Great Lambo-sama: **Huh? Which one? The one where he said "Happy Pineapple Time!" or the one where he said "Indigo Pineapples are delicious!"?

**Takeshi: **Oh. He changed it. o.o

**RYOHEI: **THAT IS AN EXTREME ONE SAWADA.

**The Tenth's Right hand Man: **Don't you know how to take your capslock Off!

**RYOHEI: **WHAT'S THAT?

**Tsuna: **Pfft... nevermind...

**Dino: **Wow. I think you should call Psychiatrists Tsuna.

**Tsuna: **I did. And I don't want to traumatize them again. I also lost continents to call.

**Dino: **You mean...

**Tsuna: **Yup! All the countries!

**Dino: **Oh my God.

**The No.1 Hitman: **The psychiatrists caused you a few paperwork too.

**Dino: **... I love my men.

**Tsuna: **I'm so jealous Dino-san! You don't have a varia!

**Xanxus: **What the hell do you fucking mean you scumbag?

**The Prince: **Ushishishi, today we'll have a Tuna Cactus.

**The Frog and The Prince: **Hoorray for Tsunayoshi!

**Tsuna: **What the hell Flan! Why "The Frog and The Prince"!

**The Frog and The Prince: **For the frog defeated the fake prince and gained his throne again.

**The Prince: **Why you little...

**The Illusionist: **WHAT THE HELL TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA!

**Tsuna: **is currently ROFL and had escaped from the Varia.

**Xanxus: **From us? From what?

**Namimori Disciplinary Chairman: **I'll bite you all to death for flooding me with messages.

**Verde: **I'm pretty sure you're not the only one flooded.

**Namimori Disciplinary Chairman: **Shut up.

**Reborn: **Tsuna. New paperwork.

**Tsuna: **DAFUQ! WHY!

**Reborn: **Ask the guy who bit a building to death which fell on another building which fell on the White House.

**Tsuna: **White house... DAFUQ? AMERICA! THE ONLY PERSON I SENT TO AMERICA IS HIBA... I knew I shouldn't have done that.

**Takeshi: **Ouch.

**Byaku-chii: **Now you have two more people to punish! ^^

**Tsuna: **In fact, that is right Byakuran! It seems that I have to discipline a pineapple and a man who disciplines a disciplined school.

**Skull: **Disciplineception.

**Reborn: **WOW. FOR THE FIRST TIME SKULL. YOU SAID SOMETHING FUNNY.

**Enma: **May I ask if the apocalypse is here?

**Uni: **I think so.

**Lal: **I think this is the part where I run for my freaking life.

**Colonello: **My rifle is not going to last long.

**Irie: **Feel free to give me weapons to upgrade.

**Giannini: **Don't forget about me!

**Spanner: **And me.

**Skull: **STOP IT! HOW COULD YOU PEOPLE DO THAT!

**Tsuna: **Enma, Uni, Irie, and Giannini shocked me the most.

**Skull: **Tsuna! You understand! TT^TT

**Tsuna: **Of course I do! Now to make you feel more of what I felt for the past 24 years of my life!

**Skull: **OAO. TSUNA. YOU.

**Reborn: **That's my student~

**Spanner: **I think you guys are forgetting about two certain idiots who will be punished.

**Tsuna: **Eh? Should I turn my microphone on? I already punished them.

**Irie: **...

**Spanner: **...

**Giannini: **...

**Skull: **...

**Verde: **...

**Uni: ...  
**  
**Lal: ...**

**Colonello: ...**

**Reborn:** :D

**Enma:** No.

**Verde: **Yes.

**Reborn: **Yes~

**Tsuna: **Majority wins.

_~Irie, Giannini, Skull, Uni, Lal, Colonello, Dino, Romario, Enma, Adelheid, GreatestBoxerAoba, Kawahira, Ipin, and Ganma left the conversation~_

**Tsuna: **Whoah. Okay, people left, TIME FOR SOME FUN.

_~Iemitchu, Oregano, Basil, and Moretti left the conversation.~_

**Reborn: **I thought they were seriously going for it.

**Byaku-chii: **Maybe they thought Tsunayoshi-kun won't go for it! X3

**Verde**: Hurry up, the Varia and the Arcobaleno are getting impatient.

**Tsuna: **Oh, the Varia's here.

**Squalo: **I'm getting impatient.

**Tsuna: **I already broadcasted my cam.

_~The great Lambo-sama, The Tenth's Right hand man, Takeshi, RYOHEI, and Chrome left the conversation~_

**"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

**"Come and try pineapple head."**

**"I'll really bite you all to death."**

**"Let's see Hibird explode."**

**"..."**


	12. The boss, Omegle, and the Bomber

**DISCLAIMER: Must not be tempted... to own... such... an amazing anime...**

**Reborn: So... you want to claim it?  
****-Me-: AGAIN WITH THAT! NO!  
****Reborn: Then why the line?  
****-Me-: Meeeh, just felt like it.**

**HELLO MINNASAN! Today will be the last chapter of the Networking Arc... BUT! Not the end of the Guardian's Arc! If you could notice, I have been featuring them one by one per chapter! If the FB chapter was Mukuro, and the YM chapter was Hibari, who could be in today's chapter?**

**So... May the Chapter... Begin!  
**

* * *

**Stranger: **Yo.

**You: **Yo.

**Stranger: **I don't think you should say the same thing I say.

**You: **Dafuq? What are you? My boss or something?

**Stranger: **I don't know. But maybe I am.

**You: **Yeah right, you motherfucking idiot. I only have one boss. And that is Juudaime!

**Stranger: **...

**Stranger: **SHIT! GOKUDERA-KUN?

**You: **Don't act like you know me you idiot.

_Stranger left the chat room_

"Pfft Gokudera-kun, like he knew me anyw-"... "OH SHIT! JUUDAIME!"

* * *

"Excuse me Decimo... but may I ask something?" asked Ganma. Tsuna peeped above the papers he was checking and nodded. Ganma stood up from his chair, not wanting to say this to the other Famiglias around him right now and quickly whispered to Tsuna.

"Why is your doting right-hand man 2 meters away from you and is not even looking at you?" Tsuna immediately reacted to that question and stared at Gokudera for a second or so then sighed in frustration. "Office. Later." Ganma nodded and headed back to his seat and Tsuna threw the papers down to his desk with a smile that could make three million girls melt, fortunately, he was surrounded by men.

"I'm quite happy that you decided to form an alliance with us, Mr. Celso. May I ask if we have any other conditions to fulfill?" Tsuna asked the man who coldly stared at the smiling Tsuna who was shrieking inside.

"None at all." Tsuna let out a puff of breath and took a pen to sign the papers in front of him.

"If any of you would object from the alliance made please stand up?"

Only a yawn was heard. Tsuna smiled.

"Very well. I hereby declare truce and alliance with the Arcadi Famiglia. Anyone who dares to be an enemy of the Arcadi, prepare to face the Vongola's wrath." Tsuna faced back as he put his coat on and stood up from his seat.

"The meeting is adjourned."

Whispers and sounds of chairs moving was heard throughout the room. The silence was finally broken. "I'd actually like to know something too." Tsuna faced to the direction of the sound and saw the Four of the bosses he was really close to and all his guardians except Hibari and Gokudera.

* * *

"Now Tsunayoshi-kun. Would you mind telling us what happened between you and the hot headed bomber?" Mukuro said as he watched Tsuna turn his chair around facing all of them.

"We met in Omegle by accident..." silence filled the room as Tsuna answered. Then Tsuna realized something and immediately turned his chair around and covered his face with the papers he was just signing.

"YOU USE OMEGLE!" Enma shouted.

"Wow Tsuna... and you were the one telling us not to..." Yamamoto scratched his head.

"Since you said it was full of people saying bad things to us..." Lambo added.

"I told you not to use it so that you wouldn't become as tainted as Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna defended himself. "But that's not my point." the people watched as papers flew in the air.

"When we met in Omegle I told him not to say whatever I say. He answered back as usual. Then when I saw the phrase 'I only have one boss. And that is Juudaime!' and immediately recognized him as Gokudera. When I answered him with his name he told me not to act like I know him so much. Then I left the conversation... then the next day whenever Gokudera sees me he would immediately apologize and run exactly 2 meters away from me." Tsuna said flatly.

"Well that is a problem~" the marshmallow king answered.

"It's kinda creepy for me~" the pineapple king added.

"It is a problem. Since all the guardians should not have a grudge against each other." Enma said as Tsuna watched arrows pierce Ryohei and Mukuro's head.

"I don't know. I mean... how do I make him go back to my ever-so-loyal-right-hand-man? I kinda miss it..." Tsuna sighed in frustration.

They all looked at each other. "Just leave it to us Tsuna." they said in chorus. **(Yes, including Mukuro and Byakuran and Ganma and all the other impossible people.)**

* * *

**OPERATION NO.1: Baseball Homerun.**

"Yo! Gokudera!" the baseball-player called to the bomber. The bomber turned around earning an "EEK!" from Yamamoto.

Gokudera looked like he didn't change clothes for a year or either eat. His clothes were too big for him that it was kind of showing a lot of his skin. He had an extremely faint glare and the rest that creeped Yamamoto out was when the dark aura surrounding him made him look old. Like a grandfather at least.

"What do you want." wow, even his voice sounded old.

"W-what happened to you?" Yamamoto said kind of shivering in fear.

"Nothing..." was the CREEPIEST answer Yamamoto could get. Usually it would be a "YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" or a "This doesn't concern you baseball-idiot." but it was a "Nothing." let me repeat it was a "Nothing."

"N-now now Gokudera! Let's go to Tsuna and see if you need a medicine or somethi-"

"NO! NOT JUUDAIME!" Yamamoto got even creeped out. Gokudera was acting his complete opposite.

"Did someone call me?" both heads looked at the direction of the sound. It was Tsuna.

"MOSHIWAKEARIMASEN JUUDAIME!" Gokudera ran away.

Yamamoto was still dumbfounded. _Did I just see Gokudera suddenly inflate and look young again?  
_

* * *

**OPERATION NO.2: Cow Milk**

"Hayato-nii! Let's pla- WAH!" another victim to Gokudera's outfit.

To Lambo's view, he saw an old man wearing too big clothes who was sweating real hard despite his skinniness. This creeped Lambo out the most.

"EEK! I'M CALLING THE YOUNG VONGOLA!" Lambo ran when suddenly an inflated young Gokudera blocked his way.

"YOU MUSN'T! YOU MUST NEVER!"

"Did someone call me?" both heads looked at the direction of the sound. It was Tsuna.

"MOSHIWAKEARIMASEN JUUDAIME!" Gokudera ran away.

A stupified Lambo stood by the window. _What on earth happened to you Hayato-nii?  
_

* * *

__**OPERATION NO.3: Boxing Exercise**

"UOOH! OCTOPUS-HEAD! BECAUSE OF YOUR SKINNINESS WE HAVE TO EXERCISE TO THE EXTREME!"

Only Ryohei didn't freak out to how freaky Gokudera looked like right now. "maybe..." a faint answer was heard.

"BUT FIRST WE NEED TO WORK OUT ON YOUR VOICE! SHOUT GRAAAGH!"

"No way! That's embarrassing!" Gokudera answered back earning a cocky smile from Ryohei. "Ohhh~ So you're back to normal now huh? Maybe I should call tsu-"

"DON'T YOU DARE LAWN HEAD!"

"Did someone call me?" both heads looked at the direction of the sound. It was Tsuna.

"MOSHIWAKEARIMASEN JUUDAIME!" Gokudera ran away.

A pissed off Ryohei was left behind. "WHAT IS EXTREMELY WRONG WITH HIM!"

* * *

**OPERATION NO.4: Pineapple Salad with Marshmallow Toppings and All the other stuff**

"..." was all Gokudera could hear, he was starting to get pissed off.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL DISTURBING ME!" Gokudera roared and left the room when he heard something.

"SOMEONE! HELP! TSUNA'S TURNED CRAZY! HE'S ABOUT TO COMMIT SUICIDE!" Enma shouted earning very worried looks from Tsuna's guardians except Mukuro who just smiled creepily while hanging from the ceiling.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera ran to the elevator and jabbed the button for the floor in the top part. As soon as the elevator opened exposing the last floor. Gokudera ran to the roof top when he saw Tsuna actually hanging on the side while crying and clenching the sides.

"Gokuderraaa-guaunn... shaaaadlfge meaeaha...(Gokudera-kun save me!)" Tsuna's words were muffled thanks to him crying. Gokudera immediately went to Right-hand-man mode and grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him up with Goku's power.

As soon as Tsuna landed on the ground he hugged Gokudera while thanking him over and over again and shivering to death. **(This isn't Yaoi, Mind you perverts.) **"Juudaime! Why did you try to commit suicide!" Gokudera asked as Tsuna looked at him with his oh-so-cute-crying-face **(excuse me for going to fangirl mode) **"Idd wasnhft mee... it washf Muaeaklro and Hiauerauoi...(It wasn't me! It was Mukuro and Hibari!)" Gokudera remained silent and dumbfounded just like the others.

_I was tricked._

"But i'm quite happy... *sniff*" Gokudera looked at Tsuna with and extremely confused face.

"Since Gokudera-kun is back to normal!"


	13. The boss and The Pineapple AGAIN

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned it... there will be moe everywhere.**

**Tsuna:...uhh...  
****Kyoko:uhh...  
****Gokudera: O_O  
Haru: ._.  
-Me-: Why the silence?  
Bianchi: :D  
Reborn: O.O**

**-Me-: Good day to you people of the universe! Today I shall feature the tastiest pineapple in history! Don't forget to leave a review~!**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

_**"HACHOO!"**_

**_"Juudaime? Allergies again!"_**

_**"Yeah... I guess..."**_

_**"Oya oya Tsunayoshi-kun, you actually have allergies? To what?"**_

_**"I'm allergic to Tropical Fruits, mostly pineapple actually..."**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUUDAIME! YOU'RE A GREAT JOKER! HAHAHAHA!"

_**"Huh? I wasn't joking."**_

"Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

_****_**  
**"Mukuro! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to offend!" Tsuna chased Mukuro, no use, he still ignored him. "B-but I was telling the tru- HACHOO!" Tsuna sneezed, which made Mukuro even more offended. "Vongola Decimo you piece of trash, I swear, if you keep joking around like that i'm going to kill you." Mukuro stated still not facing to Tsuna's face. "A-are you carrying some sort of pineapple? C-cuz my nose is getting itc- HACHOO!" Tsuna sneezed again, this time he fell down and did a butt plant.

Mukuro immediately summoned his trident and faced to Tsuna with the scariest smirk he can give. Tsuna started screaming while running as soon as Mukuro chased him around the Vongola Mansion.

After hours of running, Tsuna arrived at a dead end, when he suddenly saw a small crack in it which a person who is as thin as him, as tall as him, and as fluffy-haired as him may fit. Tsuna slowly crept inside and ran as soon as there was enough space to move around freely.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi, you fit in that hole. Just how much malnutrition have you experienced?" the guy with a frog hat answered with his naturally stoic face. "HA HA HA." was all Tsuna answered. Then Tsuna freaked out when Fran smiled HAPPILY. "I bet master is chasing you." cue to Tsuna glaring at Flan.

"You planted a pineapple on him didn't you?"

"I did."

"Why the hell can't he see it?"

"Because of my awesome illusions."

"... can you make it visible for me?"

"It will cost ya."

"How much?"

"The whole mansio-"

"FORGET IT!" Tsuna screamed and ran back to the hole he crept in to.

"Oh Tsunayoshi-kun, so you were hiding here!" Mukuro smiled creepily while patting the whip repeatedly on his palm.

"Uh... are you going to torture me with that whip?"

"Yes."

"I see... HIIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna ran away again. '_WHY IS GOKUDERA NOT THERE WHEN I NEED HIM?_' oh foolish Tsuna, why'd you even send him on a mission?

* * *

"Uhh... Mukuro-sama... t-that thing on your head..."

"Seriously? Even YOU? Chrome?"

"N-no! I just think y-you should forgive boss..."

"After he said he was allergic to pineapples and started sneezing beside me? No way."

"But Mukuro-sama that thin-"

"Chrome, just because he's kind to you doesn't mean he's kind to everyone."

"B-but Mukuro-sama y-your head-"

"It's okay Chrome, I know you want to comfort me but I won't forgive him."

"But Mukuro-sama he-"

"He has to apologize first!"

Mukuro left the room.

"Mukuro-sama... the invisible pineapple on your head..." Chrome said as she sighed.

"Well, it can only be seen by females and guys with hyper intuition." Fran smiled at Chrome.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted a little riot!"

* * *

"COME BACK HERE TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA!" Mukuro destroyed all objects, living-things, and spirits before him as he dashed forward. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna just ran and avoided everything before him.

Tsuna not noticing he was approaching a window accidentally passed through it and almost fell down. But thanks to his awesomeness he managed to get a grip on the edge of the window.

Mukuro approached smiling.

"Hi Mukuro! Before you step on my hand, let me fall, jump down, and beat me up then send me to a nearby hospital or make a funeral for me or posses my body, can I ask you something?" Tsuna asked as he still tried to grip the edge.

"What?"

"Can you dispell all illusions in this place? Pleeeaase?"

"Kufufu... if it's that simple then fine."

At the count of three Mukuro snapped his fingers and all illusions disappeared, that is when he felt something heavy on top of his head.

Mukuro touched it, and realized it was a pineapple.

"Now please help me up and don't beat me up, since... it was your... uhh... apprentice who did thi- HACHOO!" thanks to that epic fail, Tsuna lost grip of the window.

"Eh? SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! NOOO! YOUR BODY! HOW WILL I POSSES IT!" Mukuro did try to catch him but failed, because he started sneezing non-stop.

The next day he was sent to the hospital.


	14. The boss and The Raven AGAIN

**DISCLAIMER: All Rights Reserved 2012 to Akira Amano.**

**-Me-: Finished writing that in my Tetra Pack!**  
**Tsuna: Why tetra pack?**  
**Yamamoto: Shouldn't it be on your Fanfic?**  
**-Me-: *GASP* HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M MAKING A FANFIC ABOUT YOU!**  
**Tsuna: The internet said so.**  
**-Me-: You a vocaloid or something?**  
**Tsuna: No.**

**-Me-: Hello there minnasan! Noname-NN here! Today we shall feature the most violent prefect of all time! Hibari-sempai!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Right now, Flan is being tortured by Mukuro. Yamamoto, Hibari, Chrome, and Gokudera are now at the hospital waiting for Tsuna to recover, Lambo is at school, and Hibari is spacing out at the window.

Something seems to be troubling Hibari, and it was the school he was staring at. Ever since he stopped being the violent prefect, the students stopped following the rules. And it disappointed Hibari to the extreme.

"Waaah... Hibari-sempai, heeelp..." the ever so un-amused voice asked for help.

"Froghead, stop disturbing me, you look perfectly fine."

"You call this perfectly fine?" Fran pointed to the newly bald pope-like hair he had.

"Get out that's disgusting." Hibari really hated that kind of hairstyle. Well the pineapple bastard who was wearing an apron and was holding scissors and shaving stuff came chasing Flan who ran away again.

Hibari was set. He stood up and went to the hospital where the sometimes-herbivore is.

"Oh, hello there Hibari. If you're here to beat me up kindly go on a mission for me." Tsuna smiled sweetly at the disgusted-looking Hibari.

"I just wanted to ask if I can buy a property."

"Huh? Who am I to control that? And wooow, you're actually asking permission from me!"

"Shut up Omnivore. I'm going."

With that, Hibari left with a slam.

* * *

**BAM!**

A bag was slammed on the school owner's table.

"Former Prefect of Namimori, what kind of business do I have with you?" the curious school owner asked.

"Just open the bag."

With that, the school owner opened the bag revealing... BILLIONS OF MONEY!

"W-Wha?" the school owner was confused.

"I'm buying Namimori."

* * *

After a week, Tsuna had recovered and is now signing papers from the mission of Gokudera and the things Mukuro broke when he was chasing him like there was no tomorrow.

Then a paper caught his eye.

"Gokudera-kun."

"Yes Tsu-Juudaime?"

"... You should start calling me Tsuna."

"Oh. Yes T-t-t-t-tsu-s-s-suna?"

"Did I do anything to Namimori?"

"What?"

"Why am I receiving billing forms about the items broken in Namimo-... this paper was to be signed by... Hibari Kyoya?"

* * *

**BAM!**

Another BAM was heard but in another day as Tsuna slammed Hibari's door open.

"HIBARI!" Tsuna screamed.

"What do you want omnivore?" Hibari readied his tonfas.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT ONCE YOU BUY SOMETHING WHATEVER HAPPENS TO IT WILL COME BACK TO YOU!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hibari wondered what on earth the sometimes-herbivore was blabbering about.

Tsuna then grabbed two boxes from behind him and immediately spilled all the papers in it on the floor of Hibari's room.

"What is this?"

"It's paperwork, all for you! They came one after another you know! From now on you should feel the pain of a boss!" Tsuna left with a slam.

But it looks like Hibari didn't get the idea right. He had a small hint of blush on his cheeks.  
"I'm... the boss of Namimori?"

Holy Nuts, he's gone crazy.

* * *

"Uhh... Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro dropped by Tsuna's office while holding Flan's shirt.

As soon as Mukuro opened the door Tsuna dropped the controller of his PS3 and ran back to his chair to sign papers.

"Did you just-"

"It was your imagination."

"But it says Dead Sp-"

"It was your imagination." Tsuna cut him once again. Mukuro ignored whatever Tsuna was trying to hide and started pointing outside.

"I think skylark-kun had gone crazy..." Tsuna shot his head up to Mukuro's eyes in wonder. "Wut?" was all he said.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, kindly help m-KUHI" Flan's mouth was squished by Mukuro's 300 dollar shoes.

"He's signing papers... which you're supposed to keep a depressed face, but he has a puffed up, blushing like an idiot, and a sweet smile on his face." Mukuro imitated Hibari's face.

"Ohhh! Is that soo? Then that's good! Take a picture of him and careful not to get bitten to death!" after that EXTREMELY sarcastic statement he EXTREMELY LAUGHED. Tsuna seems to think this is a joke.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! I'm not joking!" Mukuro defended his statement but then Tsuna smiled at him sweetly.

"Punishment. Later." he still kept the smile on.

"Why?"

"For chasing me, destroying all the things before you, and for almost killing me." Tsuna smiled at Mukuro who instantly-nervously- laughed at the statement and ran away.

"Oh Mukuro! Don't think you can ever escape! Now to check on 'skylark-kun'!~" Tsuna said sarcastically as he hid all his paperwork under his drawer and started running out happily.

"Irie."

"Yes Reborn-san?"

"Can you rewind the tape where Tsuna ran out happily?"

"Sure Reborn-san."

"...hiding your paperwork under the drawer worsened your case dame-Tsuna."

* * *

Right now Tsuna had probably arrived in Hibari's office. Right now he's probably freaked out by whatever he's watching.

Yes, that's right, our violent-not-smiling-negative-deadly-scary-hates-undisciplined-people-still-hates-noises-and-crowds is currently smiling, is not violent, is positive, is not scary, is being crowded by papers.

"Kyoya, i'm going to deliver these papers to Namimori now..." Tsuna said.

"ACK!" Tsuna realized the horrible thing he had done. He called Hibari by his first name he immediately covered his mouth and let the blue-ish atmosphere cover his eyes.

Hibari smiled at Tsuna sweetly and said "Please do!" sweetly.

Tsuna smiled back at Hibari and carried the finished paperwork out the door. But inside he's lik-

'_WHAT THE HECK! IS THE APOCALYPSE HERE! OH GOD! I DO WANT HIBARI TO BECOME KIND BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH! THIS IS TOO SCARY! TOO FREAKY! TOO... UNNATURAL! I THOUGHT TOO MUCH WAS BAD! OH MY GOODNESS, DID HE JUST SMILE SWEETLY? HE DIDN'T EVEN CARE! WHAT THE F*** THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! WHY LORD WHY! WHYYYY!_'

Ehem. Yes, like that. Uh, stop thinking dear Tsuna, you're going to bump to Gokudera-

**BAM!**

"ITAI!" Tsuna stumbled back as the papers landed and scattered everywhere.

"GUWAH!" Gokudera was hit by the box and is now somewhat imitating snake.

"Juudaime! What are the-... Eh?" Gokudera was confused when he saw Hibari's sign on the papers.

"Oh... hahaha... HI GOKUDERA!" Tsuna immediately cleaned up the pile of papers back in to the box and ran away.

"JUUDAIME?" You left a dumbfounded Gokudera there ya know.

* * *

Tsuna took off his suit and wore a normal white shirt, with a vongola print on it, and normal black pants. Since the Vongola Print can be seen too clearly, he wore a jacket. Our poor little Tsuna didn't know about the Vongola sign behind his jacket. He put on a cap to cover his hair. His face was good enough.

Tsuna grabbed the box and went out of the HQ to deliver these. HE REALLY DIDN'T WANT HIBARI TO OWN NAMIMORI.

"You're not going anywhere until you finish your paperwork." Oh dear, Reborn is here. Tsuna just stared at Reborn blankly.

"Hey Reborn! Look a bird!" Tsuna pointed to the sky.

"Dude, that's not going to work." Reborn leaned on the door beside Tsuna.

"Nah it worked." Tsuna immediately opened the door, causing Reborn to fall down, and immediately closed it, he grabbed the duct tape inside the box and started taping the door. He ran down to get some sealant and put some in the edges of the door, he ran inside the storage room and got a hammer and some ply wood and immediately put it in front of the door, Tsuna flew out of the nearby window and did the same thing to the window of the room where he trapped Reborn in.

I bet ya wont believe me if I told you this happened in less than 30 seconds.

"Bye Bye Reborn!" Tsuna smiled. All he could hear were bangs, oh he just loved using his flames to seal every single thing.

* * *

"Excuse me, Delivery for the principal? I believe you are Nezu-sensei?" Ts- I mean the delivery man asked the nearest teacher to be found.

"Uh... yes... the principal is at the 4th floor of the second building near the gym."

"Thanks." The delivery man went forth. Then Nezu caught sight of VONGOLA FAMIGLIA on his jacket.

"Not again..."

* * *

**Knock Knock**

"Come in." cue to a man opening the door.

"Excuse me sir, this is from the owner of Namimori, the papers he had signed for the billing forms." The man said while holding a piece of paper.

"Oh please do come in." The principal said standing up from his seat and welcoming his guest.

In blink of an eye, the delivery man destroyed the nearby Security Cameras, slammed the door close and locked it with his duct tape and also locked the windows, he immediately brought out a gun and pointed it at the principal.

"If you dare announce anything through the speakers, you're going to die." the delivery man said.

"Wait, why are you trying to assassinate me!" The principal demanded an answer. The delivery man kicked the box as it opened and millions of papers came out.

"See these paperwork? It was signed by Hibari Kyoya, the school's violent prefect. And if you saw him, he was smiling like an idiot and was Mr. Nice guy to everyone. The reason I came here is for you to sign these papers yourself you lazy moron! We want our Hibari back. Now start working your lazy ass and stop sending papers to him!" the delivery man stated.

"Wait, who are you anyway?"

The delivery man smiled at the principal.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." he took off his cap and his jacket, and in another blink of an eye, he took off his clothes revealing a suit and his Vongola Bling-blings.

"Wh-what?"

"The reason why Hibari was able to buy Namimori was because he works for me. So if you don't start signing papers yourself, i'll take you out of your position. And I have the power to do that."

The principal just gulped at that.

* * *

"Tadaima..." Tsuna came back as he leaned on the doors of the Vongola HQ.

"Okairi Juudaime! May I ask why you're wearing our delivery men's uniform?" Gokudera asked.

"I took care of some business." Tsuna smiled at Gokudera.

Hibari jumped out of his office and landed in front of Tsuna who shrieked manly.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, are there new things to sign?" Hibari held Tsuna's hands while smiling and blushing like an idiot. Tsuna felt sorry for Hibari at that moment.

"Um... they won't send you papers anymo-"

"WHY!" Hibari shook Tsuna, Tsuna was about to die when Hibari kept asking why.

Tsuna regained his posture and as soon as he shot his head to Hibari... his eyes widened, he had tears in the corner of his eyes and even more pink cheeks.

"Uh.. uh.. uh... because once you own something that doesn't mean you have to sign everything! M-maybe they felt sorry for you and decided not to give you papers, besides Hibari, no matter what you'll own Namimori okay!" Tsuna smiled at Hibari.

Hibari hugged him and thanked him for such words. Tsuna was now ultimately freaked out. I bet his goosebumps were so noticeable.

Hibari pushed him and in ANOTHER blink of an eye, his tears were gone, his puffed up cheeks were gone and he kept that deadly aura around him with a deadly stare. "Now leave me alone Herbivores."

Then Hibari left.

Tsuna ran to the witness, which is Gokudera, and hugged him while crying, which is Gokudera, who is freaked out, which is Gokudera.

"HE'S BACK TO NORMAL! YEAAH!"

Gokudera decided to join him.

"Yay... he's normal again."

Tsuna's intuition suddenly rang like bells.

"Say Gokudera did I forget anything?"

"I don't know. But maybe Reborn-san demonicaly stomping his way here has something to do with it."

Tsuna shrieked inside.


	15. The boss and the Cow

**DISCLAIMER: Stealing is different from Claiming, yet now it is one.**

**Reborn: I find that redundant.**  
**-Me-: I find you negative.**  
**Tsuna: For some reason it makes sense.**  
**-Me-: Yes! Yes! Tsuna is right!**  
**Reborn: He's my student, what does he know?**  
**Tsuna: Everything you taught me.**  
**Reborn: Which is?**  
**-Me-: You're a sadist Tsuna?**  
**Tsuna: Damn you Reborn!**

-Me-: Lol. This again. :3 Nvm. You all know why I did this so...

**May the chapter... begin...**

**TODAY WE SHALL FEATURE THE KING OF COWS! AGAIN. **

* * *

First let me tell you what happened. Mukuro punished Flan, and a day later Tsuna punished Mukuro, then an hour later Reborn sent Tsuna to the hospital and our story begins after a month.

Lambo was tired of hiding everything. He was tired of trying to get away from the bullies. Now it's his turn to flip the table.

Lambo ran to his beloved Tsuna-nii's room and opened it with a slam.

"Oh Lambo! Watcha doin~? Decided to go back to the Vongola HQ?" Tsuna said as he ran the towel through his hair.

"Oh sorry, did I disturb you? Were you about to take a bath?"

"Nah, actually I just finished. So you got any favor or anythin'?" Tsuna put on his pajamas, Lambo immediately nodded and closed the door.

"Well you see, my classmates are bullying me and I got tir-"

"YOUR CLASSMATES ARE WHAT?" Tsuna shot his head up to Lambo. "Bullying me..."

"Aww Lambo! Your Tsuna-niisan will help you! Tomorrow I bet you will have no problem at all, here's a little phone for you! Just dial my number if you need help and i'll be there in a second!" Tsuna playfully gave the phone to Lambo.

The 13 year old male smiled at Tsuna and thanked him over and over again as he ran away with the phone.

Tsuna sat down on his bed and started to smile sadisticaly, "Those guys better know not to mess with the Vongola."

"You better not run away from your paperwork dame-Tsuna."

"O-ofcourse Reborn!" Tsuna stuttered out, in his mind thought entered _'Yep, one of the reasons why you shouldn't mess with Vongola is this dangerous spartan tutor.'_

"I can read minds you know."

* * *

Lambo was about to arrive in his classroom when three tough-looking kids came to Lambo. "Oh! Here's that bratty little kid who thinks he's so smart!" one of the kids started to grab Lambo's collar. "You better take back what you did for humiliating us in front of Nezu-sensei."

"Oh seriously? You're that petty now? You got humiliated? BY NEZU-SENSEI? Well that's pathetic." Lambo smirked.

"You bastard." the kid was about to punch Lambo but Lambo raised his hand.

"Hey, before you punch my cheek, may I call someone to prepare a coffin for me?"

"Hmph. Go ahead." these idiotic airheads don't know who Lambo is really calling don't they?

"Hello? Tsuna-nii?"

_"Yes Lambo? I'm on my way."_

"Thanks a lot!"

_"I'll be there in 3... 2... 1..."_

The principal suddenly decided to visit Lambo's class, and the tough looking kids caught sight of the principal and immediately let go of Lambo which the principal did not see.

"I'm here to talk to the three students, Kazuki, Yuji, and Yamashita."

Just so happens that those three students were in front of Lambo.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you through the phone."

The three boys sent it to speaker.

_"This is Hibari Kyoya, owner of Namimori. The three of you have broken various rules. Number 1, you have broken the dress code, you are not allowed to wear any earings or piercings and you should always wear your necktie. Number 2, you have destroyed the property of Namimori which I will have you pay for it. And Number 3, for messing with students who didn't even do anything to you. And Number 4, for not being able to answer a simple question of finding the value of X. I do not want such undisciplined students in my school, if you don't get out within this day, I will bite you to death."_

and the call ended there.

All Lambo can do was smile.

"Arigatou, Hibari-nii, Tsuna-nii."

_"Dou itashimashita!"  
__"Hmph."_


	16. The boss and the Swordsman

**DISCLAIMER:...**

**-Me-: Neh~ Lambo-kun... would'ya mind doing the disclaimer for me?**  
**Lambo: EH! WHY ME! WHY NOT... BYAKURAN!**  
**Byakuran: Don't ask me!~ Try Ganma!**  
**Ganma: I prefer Shouchi.**  
**Shouchi: H-how about you ask Spanner!**  
**Spanner: She doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**  
**Lambo:...**  
**Byakuran: Wow~**  
**Ganma: Oh I see.**  
**Shouchi: Seriously? You seriously did?**  
**Spanner: What?**

**-Me-: *yawn* Now that it's done... uh... Mukuro-kun wouldya mind?...**

**Mukuro: Me? Why not Kyo-chan!~**  
**Hibari: Hmph.**  
**Mukuro: Okay, what about Ryohei?**  
**Ryohei: EXTREMELY NOT! HOW ABOUT OCTOPUS HEAD?**  
**Gokudera: No way! How about the Baseball Nut!**  
**Yamamoto: How about Chrome!**  
**Chrome: Bossu.**  
**Tsuna: New chapter all about Yamamoto.**

**-Me-: Ya dat... *sleeps***

**Tsuna: Let the chapter begin!~ Oh and we'll be adding an extra character that does not exist in the manga!**

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_**"Gokudera-kun."**_

_**"Yes Juudaime?"**_

_**"Is that Yamamoto?"**_

_**"M...maybe?"**_

_**"Why can't you tell?"**_

_**"Well, he's with a girl, he never told us about his date."**_

_**"Which only means..."**_

_**"He's gotta lover."**_

_**"Yeaaaah..."**_

_**"Juudaime, why are you staring at me?"**_

_**"Do you have a lover yet?"**_

_**"Okay, don't tease me about that I beg you."**_

_**"Okie Dokie!"  
**_

* * *

Now that the disclaimer is done, let me not go to the part where they all had to destroy Yamamoto's date. Let's go to the part on how Flan got tortured by Mukuro who got tortured by Tsuna who got tortured by Reborn who got trapped by Tsuna who got sent the hospital by Mukuro who got humiliated by Tsuna and I think I should stop now.

So in short, it was somehow Mukuro's and Reborn's fault. Since Tsuna was just trying to get away from paperwork and trying to save his life! Why did they even try to kill him!

This is what happened to Mukuro:

_"Tsunayoshi-kun... this is a bit... embarrassing..." mumbled Mukuro._

_"No it's not! It's your fault for adding paperwork anyway!" Tsuna sang. "Finished! TADAH!" Tsuna held the freshly carved pineapple hat that had it's leafy top part removed._

_"What happened to the top part?" Mukuro somehow got a vision of what Tsuna will do. "It's for this! And if you try to escape! I'll ask a certain SOMEONE to cast illusions on you." Tsuna pulled Mukuro's nappo, making Mukuro shriek a bit, and inserted it to the hole of the pineapple hat._

_"The leafy top of the pineapple hat is your very own nappo! Yay! Now all you have to do is to wear a simple shirt and shorts! If you don't, SOMEONE will have to torture you!" Mukuro changed in to a simple shirt and shorts, not wanting whoever that SOMEONE is to do SOMETHING to him._

_"Very Good! Now go out and make some attention for me!" Tsuna clapped his hands._

_"Uh. WHAT?"_

_"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't let you off just by wearing that! I want everyone to see my masterpiece!" Tsuna pointed to Mukuro._

_"Tsunayoshi-kun."_

_"What?"_

_"You're turning in to that marshmallow-loving idiot."_

_"... damn it."_

_BAM! "Juudaime I have some great ne-WHOAH! PINEAPPLE HEAD! THAT'S SOME FUNNY THING YOU'RE DOING!" Gokudera bursted the door in pieces and in to laughter._

_Mukuro was about to whack Gokudera but Tsuna held Mukuro's hand._

_"No. Violence." Tsuna's icy voice made Mukuro shriek inside._

_'WHY THE HELL AM I BEING TREATED LIKE THAT WATERMELON HEAD?'_

_~Meanwhile~_

_"HATCHOO!"_

_"What's wrong Daemon? Caught a cold?"_

_"I don't know Giotto. Maybe someone was talking about me?"_

_"About your hair?"_

_"OI!"_

Yes, i'll end it there. Since you all know Mukuro got humiliated so bad. Now let's move on to what happened to Tsuna.

_"Ah~ That was quite a fun thing to do to Mukuro! Well I leave everything to you Gokudera! Just as long as you don't let him whack anyone!" Tsuna closed the door, but behind the certain door was a certain demon tutor, oh wait let me delete that word 'tutor', a certain demon who had Leon turn in to a wooden stick with a Nokia 3310 tied at the end._

_"Uh... is that y-your phone? I think t-that's Lanchia-san's big spiky ball... I-i think you s-should return it..."_

_"Hey look Tsuna! It's the dark!"_

_"Hahah.a...ha... funny how I only see light." Tsuna laughed nervously._

_"Actually, i'll make sure your sight will go dark." Reborn immediately hit Tsuna._

_'I only see stars though.' was the last thing Tsuna said before he fully irritated the mind reading Reborn and got whacked so hard that I think Tsuna got sent to the ER despite his supah machoh bodeh._

And there ends our tale about them. Now let's go to Yamamoto.

"Hello there my guardians! I want a favor for all of you! And Hibari, no, you are not allowed to leave or else i'll sell Namimori."

Hibari went back inside Tsuna's Hospital Room.

"First of all I saw Yamamoto yesterday with a girl! And I want you to spy at him! Better not do anything stupid. **BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING S-T-U-P-I-D. **Okay that's all! Bye bye! I need some rest!"

So the guardians set out for a new journey of spying at Yamamoto everywhere. EXCEPT the bathroom.

But Yamamoto seems to upset the girl all the time. Which made the guardians freak out and decided to do something... STUPID, well Tsuna will take care of them later.

* * *

"Thanks a lot Yamamoto-san! Sorry for troubling you again for coming with me..." the girl said.

"Well it's okay! I'm sure your sister will understand! Hime!" Yamamoto said to the girl.

The girl, or Hime, as said by Yamamoto curiously looked at Yamamoto. "What did Haru-oneechan say?" Yamamoto looked back at Hime.

"She told me to take care of you while she's sick!" Yamamoto said happily.

I'm sure you guys get the idea now. Hime is Haru's sister. Yes, Haru, the girl obsessed with Tsuna in a bad way. And no, Yamamoto is not dating anyone.

"Oh I see! I really hope my boyfriend will accept the reason of you being my brother..." Hime sighed in depression.

"I'm sure he will." Yamamoto smiled at Hime.

When a robber suddenly grabbed a certain girl's bag and came running toward the direction of Hime and Yamamoto.

"AH! HEY! MY BAG!" the girl shouted, Yamamoto looked at the girl.

"Isn't that... Chro-" he got cut when ONE OF THE ROBBERS bumped to him and grabbed Hime.

"I'M TAKING HER!" the robber shouted and grabbed Hime. Hime screamed from the top of her lungs "YAMAMOTO-SAN! TASUKETE!"

"HIME!" Yamamoto ran after the robber. But then a thought entered his mind 'Is it me or that robber sounded like Gokudera...' but still ran after her.

"Cambio... FORMA!" Yamamoto's sword**s **appeared and he jumped from roof to roof just to catch up with that guy. When he was about to catch up with the robber the robber threw Hime to another direction which another Robber caught her.

"Now you're in my hands!~" the robber declared as he catched Hime in a princess style and ran away while holding her that way.

"Ah! Damn it!" Yamamoto jumped down the roof and landed behind the two and ran after them.

"You'll never get her!~" the robber said which another thought entered Yamamoto's head. 'This time, he sounds like Mukuro...' but still decided to chase him.

But then a truck came driving crazy and separated the robber and Hime from Yamamoto. "WAH!" Yamamoto screamed as he flipped backwards when he was about to hit the truck.

"GET IN!" the driver shouted.

'Isn't that... Lambo DRIVING?' Yamamoto thought about it again. Then he saw a guy with Tonfas and another guy with bandages on their hands throw the robber in the truck together with Hime and rode it.

Yamamoto got pissed off. 'What the hell are these guys doing!'

The truck started to drive crazily again and almost hit all the cars in the speed of 180 kph, while Yamamoto jumped from car to car still trying to catch up to the truck.

Yamamoto thought using his flames would be crazy, but it was the only way. "Alright! Jiro! You can do this!" Yamamoto said as he used his flames to summon Jirou and rode him as Jirou caught up with the truck and bumped it so hard. Now the truck couldn't hold up and was about to hit a gasoline station.

"Ah... thank God i'm finished- OH SHIT! THE GASOLINE STATION!" Yamamoto ran toward the truck and busted it open.

"Hello there Hime! Kindly grab my hand before I hit the gasoline station?" Yamamoto asked kindly. Hime nodded and grabbed Yamamoto's hand, but then one of the Robber's grabbed Hime's leg.

"She's not going anywhere."

"... yes... she won't... AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ALL GO TO HELL!" Yamamoto grabbed Hime real hard and jumped off the truck, but with his finishing move, he grabbed the baseball bat and hit the truck real hard that it's destination towards the gasoline station was accelerated. and BOOM! Yamamoto carried Hime with him and ran away.

Now that the two arrived at Haru's house.

"I'm sorry about that Hime!" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay! Today might have been crazy but it was still fun! See ya around!"

"Yeah! You too!" With that Yamamoto waved his hands and immediately got on his phone.

"Hello?"

_"Vongola Decimo speaking."_

"Tsuna, I have a little question."

_"What is it?"_

"Why did Gokudera and the others try to kill Hime?"

_"You mean Haru's sister?"_

"Yeah."

_"I don't know, but would you mind and take care of there punishment for me?"_

"Gladly."

These idiots just turned on Yamamoto's demonic switch.


	17. The boss and its younger self

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Tsuna: Hey, where's the disclaimer?**  
**Enma: Hello? Noname-san?**  
**Byakuran: I don't think she's here~**  
**Ganma: So we do the disclaimer again?**  
**Uni: Don't worry guys! I prepared the perfect design!**  
**Tsuna: Design?**

**Uni: *wrote everything in english and in cursive***  
**_DISCLAIMER: We do not, by all means, own the anime Home Tutor Reborn._**

**Tsuna: It's in english.**  
**Byakuran: Don't worry Tsuna-chan!~ I'm sure our readers would be able to understand!~**  
**Tsuna: Don't call me that...**

**-Me-: Yay! Now that the disclaimer is done! Let us show what kind of punishment was given to our dear guardians!**  
**Tsuna: *claps his hands***  
**-Me-: You set this up didn't you.**  
**Tsuna: *smiles***

* * *

Tsuna was still currently in the hospital, but thanks to the help of Irie and Spanner, he can view everything from the laptop that the both of them gave him. Tsuna was chuckling, it had been a long time since someone turned on Yamamoto's switch. And it's kind of weird that it would be the guardians of all people. Well actually, Tsuna had planned this ever since he was hospitalized because of Mukuro, but mainly he wanted payback for all 6,918 stacks of paperwork delivered to his office every month.

"Finally the movie's starting!" Tsuna clapped his hands and looked at the laptop with popcorn on his side.

Yamamoto put them all in a machine, it may have been featured in thousands of cartoons, but Yamamoto decided to make a REAL Tickle Machine. Yamamoto asks them a question, if they don't answer within 5 seconds, they're screwed. If they answer something Yamamoto doesn't want to hear, they're screwed. If they do answer but lie, they're screwed. In short, they're screwed either way.

Here's the best part, if one answers wrong, everyone suffers.

Now Yamamoto is holding a remote for all the tickle machines, and seeing the guardian's kind of shivering, well Hibari's only sweating, but still it looks really amusing.

"Alright! Question no.1! Why did you do that?"

"W-we thought she was your l-lover..." Lambo answered.

"Oops! No stuttering!"

"WHAT?" everyone shouted, yes including Hibari.

Tickle time.

"N-no... p-p-p-p-lease s-s-stop! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" unfortunately Gokudera couldn't hold it in.

Now the laughter can be heard, yes they're having fun, specially Hibari who was incredibly sensitive on his sides, but to be honest, they're dying already.

Just when the thing Tsuna was watching was about to reach its climax **BOOM! **yeah, that's the only thing I can say.

The hospital was soon covered with pink smoke and Irie and Spanner who was playing Jan Ken Pon took a peek at what was the pink smoke covering.

It was our 10 years younger Tunafish. Adorable Tunafish who was sitting there clueless on why he was even there.

"Uh... future... right... HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'M IN THE FUTURE!" Tsuna shrieked in a very womanly way.

"Yes, you are in the future and relax, there is no evil Byakuran right now. He's your family ally." Spanner sighed at Tsuna, he forgot that he was adorably pathetic in his early years.

_"HAHAHAHAAHAHA! I'M S-HAHAH-O SORR-HAHAHAHAHA-Y! FORGI-HA-VE ME! HAHAHAHA!" _Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard this, it sounded a lot like Hibari asking for forgiveness which isn't normal. Then he looked down to the small laptop in front of him.

"Holy Crap." was the only thing that went out of Tsuna's mouth when he saw this. It was funny to see Hibird talking back to Hibari, but it will never be funny for Tsuna to see Hibari laughing while asking for forgiveness, never... well FOR TYE TSUNA.

"W-WHAT I-IS THIS-?" Tsuna couldn't really put the words out right he just pointed at the laptop like it's something he had never seen before.

"I know VONGOLA. I know. In fact, your older-self became this sadistic. He was the one who planned ALL of this." Spanner said as he offered Tsuna a candy.

Tsuna just twitched.

"He's actually pretty insane too. I mean, there was a time when he tried to escape paperwork by acting like some romantic hero by climbing on a curtain and falling down due to it ripping." Irie said.

Tsuna sulked, he surely didn't imagine himself being that... well... STUPID.

"May I ask where you were before you went here in the future?" Irie asked concerned about the 10th Vongola Boss' health.

"I was cornered by some yakuza-gang since they were about to take my mone- Oh no." Tsuna's eyes widened even more.

Irie and Spanner facepalmed.

* * *

The pink smoke cleared and Tsuna started coughing.

"Ow ow ow! Don't you guys know how to be careful with an injured per-..son..." Tsuna was cornered by some gang guys. His eyes twitched. _'What the heck was my younger self doing?' _He asked himself.

The guys started smiling at Tsuna who felt like he wanted to bash up their faces.

"WAIT! I'm an injured old man so if you would please kindly let me go-" it was a no since an axe was thrown to Tsuna which he evaded but got a large chunk of his spiky hair chopped off him.

"Guess not." Tsuna said as he stood up and rushed forward to the guys. He jumped and did a 180 degrees kick to one of the men and his other foot took care of the other too. Tsuna started punching the guy behind him with his Left arm since his right was injured and made sure he hit all the pressure spots.

Once the guy started to feel like falling down he did an uppercut and knocked him out.

Then he got to fighting stance and taunted them with his left hand clearly saying "come and get me".

3

.

2

.

1

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the guys ran away from the warehouse.

"Phew! Who were those guys anyway and what am I doing in here?" Tsuna scratched the back of his head as he left the warehouse.

"I feel like i'm forgetting something." yes Tsuna, you are, in fact you shouldn't even remember that you were watching your guardians being beaten up.

* * *

**BAM! **Tsuna slammed the door to the dungeon open as he panicked when he saw Yamamoto holding the remote and was about to press it. Sadly, Tsuna turned off Yamamoto's demonic switch and a frozen stare at Tsuna was all that happened.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YAMAMOTO-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM!" Tsuna shrieked as he ran forward to Yamamoto and disposed of the remote while shrieking. Only one thought entered the guardian's mind _'He shouldn't have seen this. Or else... once he goes back to the past... he'll remember every single thing when he sees Yamamoto...'_

"Uhh.." was the thing that escaped Yamamoto's mouth. Finally the distractions were over and Hibari broke himself free and so did Mukuro. Now surprisingly, Hibari and Mukuro helped the others down too.

"Juudaime. It's okay, it was just a little bit of misunderstanding!" Gokudera smiled at Tsuna, but Tsuna was sure he didn't misunderstand anything, so he threw a stoic face at Gokudera "Misunderstanding what?" Now you all must know how Tsuna became sadistic, it was because of his SECOND visit to the future.

"We were just trying to find out where our tickle spots are!" Mukuro added but seemed to make Tsuna's _i'm-sorry-my-guardians-are-so-stupid-face _get even worse. "Yeah right." was the words that came out of Tsuna's lips and sighed while crossing his arms.

Tsuna's intuition started ringing again. "Wait. Isn't it 5 minutes already finished?" Tsuna's eyes widened, could it be that he would get stuck here for more than a month? AGAIN? Oh silly me, I must've been hit by a defective bazooka!

Okay for the first time Tsuna knew how to keep calm.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna. What the hell are you doing?" Tsuna's eyes widened, _'That nostalgic infant's voice...' _Tsuna faced backwards a smiled brightly at Reborn.

"I'm walking whaddya think?" Tsuna still brightly smiling, since he's an infant he can only do half the damage that he usually does.

"Judging from your height and your voice, you're from a the future. It's the first time i've seen you in a manly way." Leon returned back to it's originaly form and owner.

"My height and voice has nothing to do with this!" Tsuna slightly blushed remembering he had a womanly figure in his early years.

"Yeah yeah, now how'd you get an injury on your arm?"

"You did this to me!"

"And why?"

"Because you got trapped in a room."

"How would I get trapped in a room?"

"It was tightly sealed with Flames."

"Explains. Who trapped me in there?"

"I did."

Silence filled the air.

"Shut up." Reborn disbelieving Tsuna who just rolled his eyes unaccusingly.

"YOU of ALL THE PEOPLE could TRAP ME!" Reborn emphasized when Tsuna started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Maybe it's because I destroyed your pride!" Tsuna put a V sign as he smiled brightly.

"You've grown to be an insane, sadistic, and an incredibly suicidal person."

"Okay, I maybe showing a lot of Insanity and Suicidal right now but where did you get sadistic?" Tsuna asked.

"I assume the reason why you trapped me in a room because something happened to one of your guardians and decided to visit whoever did that to one of your guardians and force him to do something about it by pointing a gun at him."

Tsuna's eye twitched.

"I d-"

"I also assume that whenever your guardians do something bad to you, you pay them back by torturing them in an underground prison or something."

Tsuna shrugged.

"Okay! Fine! Fine! You hit the bull's eye!" Tsuna pouted while crossing his arms. But then he remembered something.

"OH NO! I'M GOING TO MISS THE PART WHEN YAMAMOTO WAS ABOUT TO ASK ANOTHER QUESTION AND TORTURE THEM WHEN THEY GET WRO- Oh! Hehehe! Hi Reborn!" Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

"Toldya. How about a trip back to your house."

"Yeah. Whatever." Tsuna admitted defeat.

What were they competing in anyway?

* * *

"Why would you go so far to do that to the others anyway?" Tsuna asked curiously to his guardians as he adorably shook his feet continuously and drank his cup of tea adorably. It seems that he was small since... there was about 10 inches between his feet and the ground while sitting down on his chair.

"A-actually juudaime! W-when you're mad you don't simply try to spread everything inside! Y-you have to learn to trash talk!"

"Trashtalk? Wha?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side adorably while the guardians, admit it Hibari, had a hint of blush on their cheeks.

Mukuro stepped real hard at Gokudera's foot as Gokudera tried his best to keep his scream in and lowered his head. He then glared at Mukuro.

_'Don't teach him that!' _Mukuro whispered while glaring back when he started smiling at Tsuna again.

"It's when you argue while throwing foul words and describing the person's flaws." Lambo said straight. All of them glared at Lambo.

"What! He asked!"

I hope you guys don't teach dear Tsuna-kun anything... demonic.

* * *

"I MISS THIS PLACE SO MUCH! OH AND I LOVE *slurp* HOME *chew* COOKED MEALS! *nom nom nom*" Tsuna was currently at his house with all his guardians except Hibari and started digging in like there's no tomorrow.

_'The tenth looks so manly!' _Gokudera had sparkles in his eyes and looked like a dog for a moment there.

"Say Hibari *slurp*, what would you do if you *slurp* well owned Nami*nomnom*mori?" Tsuna kept eating his home-made ramen and home-made curry all at the same time. The guardians were wondering why he would ask Hibari when he's not even there.

"What do you mean Herbivore?" Hibari peeked in upside down from the window nearest to Tsuna.  
The guardians were in shock, Hibari was able to hide his presence so carefully?! How did Tsuna do that?

"Well *slurp* you'll soon be owning two things... *chew* Namimori and Foun...Foundation somethingie? Yea*slurp*" Tsuna calmly said.

The guardians, except Tsuna, saw the hint of blush and a few sparkles in Hibari's eyes. The guardians couldn't stop thinking that doomsday was here, their eyes all had a shade, oh by the way, Mukuro's and Yamamoto's face were probably priceless by now.

"You mean... i'll own Namimori like you own Vongola?" Hibari got down and went in by window as he still had some sparkles around him. Boy, Mukuro was about to die by how childish he spoke in such a manly voice.

"Hrm?" Tsuna's mouth still full, he manages to swallow all of the food and wiped his mouth before he smiled and continued speaking, "Yeah! Something like that!" Tsuna smiled a fatherly smile and Hibari's eyes were full of sparkles.

Mukuro's imagination was getting worse. He imagined Tsuna telling how great he is to his son, Hibari, and telling him that he will soon posses a better future than his while his son had so much sparkles around him, he can't just wai-

Screw that, Mukuro fainted. "MUKURO-SAMA!" Chrome to the rescue!

"Then i'll definitely buy it!" Hibari pointed at Tsuna "Just you wait and i'll create more money than you!" Hibari ran away completely disappearing from the scene.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was waving goodbye to Hibari laughing like a father proud of his son, his guardians are on the verge of fainting, oh wait Mukuro already fainted.

Why? They can't believe Tsuna managed to make Hibari blush and sparkle like an idiotic Vampire. Two, HIBARI!? BLUSH!? Three, IT'S DOOMSDAY! Four, It's because it was too disturbing.

Tsuna finished chowing on his meal and before he managed to stand up Nana came running.

"Tsu-kun! Hayaku! Hayaku! Your father called! He said he'll be coming here! Help me prepare the food!" Nana grabbed Tsuna's hand.

"WHOAH! W-WAIT! Okaa-san... uh... may I write something in my room first before... y'know cooking?" Tsuna said in his NOT MANLY VOICE, saying it in his TEN YEARS EARLIER VOICE, yes this occured before in front of Gokudera.

Nana nodded and smiled brightly at Tsuna, which Tsuna returned with his charmingly prince-like smile as he headed on to his room.

Immediately Tsuna brought out a piece of paper and started writing. His intuition was actually telling him something, that in 2 minutes, he'll be going back to his own era and young Tsuna will have to suffer with his father.

_Dear younger-self,  
__I just want to inform you that OUR father will be going here and will be eating food with you. So... I hope you become mentally prepared. Oh by the way, your mother asked help from you to cook. GO DOWN YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU BREAK OKAA-SAN'S HEART AND I SWEAR, I'LL MAKE YOUR FUTURE THE WORST._

_Sincerely, TYL Tsuna. Ciao Ciao~_

And then BOOM! At last Tsuna was back to his own era. But the younger Tsuna seemed to have a sadistic smirk on him, it looks like the older people taught him a lot. Then he found the letter that TYL Tsuna just wrote.

He immediately gulped and ran down to help his beloved mother.

* * *

Ah... the pink smoke is disappearing and it seems he's... IN FRONT OF HIS FORMER CLASSMATES?! W-WHAT?!

Tsuna's jaw dropped from till the ground. His eyes popped out of him like he was about to die. Then when he stepped backward, he didn't notice he was on top of a stool, which ended up him falling and injuring his already injured arm and leg even more.

His former classmates just shivered in fear as they ran away.

While the guardians assembled around Tsuna asking him if he was okay...

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS TEACH TO THE YOUNGER-ME!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Fun stuff." Mukuro approved. "YOU!?" Tsuna croaked unamiably at this.

Hibari's eyes suddenly widened. "Now I remember why I wanted to work so much under you... it was because..." Hibari's face went from pale white to tomato red as steam went out of his nose and ears. He immediately dashed away from the scene. All Tsuna could do was smile a fatherly smile at his adopted son.

Next was Mukuro who's face became pailer by the second his eyes widened at this, "YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE WHO MADE ME-..." before Mukuro could continue speaking and pointing accusingly at Tsuna his face became tomato red and decided to join Hibari. Oh Tsuna smiled a fatherly smile at his two adopted sons, though... I don't know how Mukuro became his son.

Then the guardians remembered that scene, between Tsuna and Hibari. And noticed he was wearing the same thing when he was making a fatherly scene with Hibari.

The guardians started puking while running away at the memory... oh the humility.

"I'm not adopting YOU guys!" Tsuna 'hmph'ed at this and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean ADOPTING?" Lambo scowled while puking.

"What do you mean ADOPTING YOU GUYS?!" Hibari and Mukuro scowled next but flushed red and ran away.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile. But then his injury got worse and broke more bowns ending this because the guardians have to stop vomiting and blushing so that they could help their poor boss who is currently shouting in pain.

Sadly. They were too busy vomiting and blushing red in humility.


	18. The boss and His Guardians

**DISCLAIMER: We all know that plagerism is against the law. But even so, I have no intentions of claiming the said anime.**

**Tsuna(Pretending as part of the media): but if you had a chance to own such an anime, would you claim it?**

**-Me-: I am not that petty as to stoop down to being a thief just to own money. I will not take such chances.**

**Tsuna: thank you.**

**Reborn: Cut! Cut! You suck!**

**-me-: Shaddup! Anyways... Today we will have another... FATHERTIMECHAPTER!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't call me that!" Mukuro shouted at Tsuna who just continued smiling. "Don't you want to be brothers with Hibari?" Mukuro felt like puking again. "I'd rather have a brother like Hibari than to have a father who is way younger than me!" Mukuro pointed accusingly while glaring but dropped that immediately when Tsuna's eyes had a shade and he started to shake and grip his hands until it turned white, tears started trekking down his cheek as he murmured to himself, "I knew it... If I had a son I bet he would hate me too..." Mukuro felt horrible when Tsuna started doing that. "W-well i'll only be your son if join treat your own father like your own!" Tsuna brightened up but he was still surrounded by that drastic atmosphere. "Yeeeaaah..." Tsuna walked away, Mukuro sighed in relief, it looks like Mukuro thought it was OVER, what was? Everything's just getting started!

* * *

"Hello there father. I mean dad..dy..." Tsuna scratched the back of his head as he blushed. Actually, he wasn't here because of Mukuro, he was really here because Iemitsu was his father.

"OH! Yo Tunafish!" Iemitsu grinned at his son who just blushed even harder and scratched the back of his head even more.

"Do you think... My guardians hate me?"

That question made Iemitsu spit out the remains of his coffee, and the guardians pierced a spear to their own heads, not that anyone noticed them eavesdropping on Tsuna's conversation with his father.

"O-of course not!" Iemitsu tried to pat his son's shoulder but then Tsuna's nose and cheeks became really red and his eyes were trying its best just to not to let out any drip of liquid, sadly, the water turned to tears.

Iemitsu panicked, and the guardians felt guilty, since they made Tsuna think they hate him.

"I-it's okay! Daddy's he-WHOAH!" Tsuna charged at Iemitsu and hugged him with full force while sobbing like a kid. Iemitsu just stared at his son and decided to pat his head.

"It's alright son... I'm here..." with Iemitsu saying that Tsuna hugged his father harder and let out a full throttle cry.

The guardians were now being pierced by swords.

* * *

Reborn was enjoying a cup of espresso made by the brunette, to be honest, Reborn had longed for the day that Tsuna would make an espresso for him, and another 'to be honest', Reborn thinks Tsuna's espressos are the best.

"So, what do you want?" Reborn asked, there is just no way Tsuna would give him one of these delicious coffee mixtures for nothing.

"I just want to ask you. Do you think my guardians hate me?" Tsuna asked, the eavesdropping guardians were pierced again.

"Nooo." Reborn looked at his coffee and drank it.

"You really think so?"

"uh.. maybe..."

"Reborn." Tsuna fixed a hopeless face on him.

"No." This time Tsuna had a hopelessly depressed face. He then stood up and decided to go back to his office and sign some papers before he gets burried by those pieces of... paper.

The guardians were at the verge of dying by now.

* * *

Iemitsu was in a hurry today, he did all he could to sign all the papers, attend all the meetings, and go through all the trouble just to finish his work. Now he was about to exit the building when two women blocked the exit.

Iemitsu frowned at this.

"What now Oregano and Lal?" Iemitsu sighed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lal said as she picked up a box of paperwork.

"Sorry boss but there's another box here." Oregano kicked the box.

Iemitsu sighed harder.

"Not now. When I come back, I promise i'll sign it." Iemitsu seems to keep panicking.

"What are you hurrying for?" Lal secretly brought out a gun.

"To meet..." Iemitsu stepped forward and went in a battle stance, "MY SON!" he immediately charged in between the two and ran away for his life.

"OI! SAWADA! COME BACK HERE!" Lal shouted, and miserably failed to reach Iemitsu's ears.

Iemitsu was now in the Vongola Mansion and before he could enter it-

"Otou-san!" Tsuna shouted in delight. Okay, first of all, WHEN DID TSUNA GET THIS CLOSE TO IEMITSU?  
I don't think I ever put that in this fic... but... whatever.

Tsuna immediately jumped off from the window to his room and flew to the gate opening it and welcoming his father.

"So how's it going with your guardians?" Iemitsu asked. Then Tsuna's happy smile turned in to a happy frown. That's weird.

"Not that good but... i'll pull it off." Tsuna said while Iemitsu chuckled and yanked his son around his arm.

I still want a fatherly scene with Tsuna and Hibari AND MUKURO tho.

* * *

"Tsuna?" Yamamato approached Tsuna who was shocked just when he was about to exit the mansion.

"O-oh! H-hey! Yamam-moto-k-ku-n-n!" Tsuna tried to catch his breath from the shock he just received.

"Aren't you going to eat and sleep with us again? Or atleast compete in video games with us?" Yamamoto tried to hide his frown the best he can, sadly Tsuna could see his eyes weren't agreeing with his mouth.

Tsuna sighed and frowned too, the shine in his eyes became duller and his eyes had more water in it.

"No Yamamoto... sorry but...I-i have to go now!" Tsuna immediately ran away and closed the door with a bang.

Yamamato sighed even louder, and so did the other guardians behind him.

"It's just no use. He's even avoiding us!" Yamamoto diminished the guardians even more than what they are.

Hibari and Mukuro were the ones who kept quiet and looked at the ground like they were guilty of something or whatever.

Gokudera just stared in to space, as if all his belongings in the world, including his dignity had been cut off him.

Lambo was really innocent so he just stared at the other guardians without any guilt, though he tried to pull out the smirk on his face, he miserably failed.

Chrome was just as innocent as Lambo, but due to her too much innocence, she had grown to be a guilty person too.

Ryohei joined Yamamoto in sulking, it was as if the world of boxing and swordsmanship was about to fall off them.

Lambo saved them by catching a piece of paper that flew to his direction. As soon as he looked at it, he noticed something. It was seven tickets to the hotsprings all stapled to each other with their names on each ticket.

"Hey! Guys! Look at this!" Lambo's eyes had sparkles.

"Not now Lambo... I know I you're just trying to cheer us up." Gokudera sighed while he walked and immediately lost balance causing him to land on the wall and cling on it helplessly.

"What? Why would I ever do that? I meant look at the tickets to the hotsprings with our names printed on it!" Lambo cheerfully gave them.

In less than a second, the guardians forgot about their beloved boss and instead stared at this gift from the wind with sparkles everywhere, no except Mukuro and Hibari, they were too guilty. But everyone remembered that Lambo would never cheer them up.

"Alright Onsens here we go!" the guardians shouted in chorus.

"yaaay. Onsens." Hibari and Mukuro murmured to each other.

* * *

The sky was so blue, the sun was so bright, the air was so humid, and the guardians are enjoying their bath.

"Nothing compares to a hot bath in the hot springs!" Gokudera was swimming in the hotsprings. "EEP!" Gokudera yelped when he reached a certain point of the water, it wasn't hot, it was freezing. Gokudera shot his eyes at whatever the source was, it was Hibari who was dead on the edge of the hotsprings wrapped around by the atmosphere of guilt.

_'I don't think that's a good thing to do when you're naked.' _Gokudera thought and started swimming again, but he reached and EVEN MORE freezing spot, Gokudera was pissed and decided to shoot up his eyes again, it was the pineapple bastard who was in the same position as Hibari, head dead on the ground, half of his body wasn't soaked in the water and... nevermind.

"What's up with the two of you?" Gokudera asked, earning the attention of Lambo and Ryohei who were throwing the hot water to each other.

"Naandeemoo..." was he faint and sobby answer of the two. Now Gokudera also lost his motivation to swim, all because of the two.

_"On-sen~ On-sen~ Watashi wa totemo kouun~ On-sen~ On-sen~ Watashi wa totemo kouun~ Aa~ On-sen~ Aa~ On-sen~ Aa~ Watashi wa!~ Totemo wa kouun!~" _The guardians shot their heads to the direction of the sound, it was behind the changing dorm, the shadow of... THEIR BELOVED BOSS! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!? The guardians left the hotsprings as fast as they can, dragging Hibari and Mukuro with them. They quickly hid in the trees with their naked body.

"Pam para pam pam pam PAM! PERFECT!~" Tsuna opened the door with his hands in a very grand superhero-like way.

"Eh?" Tsuna realized there was no one there but him, well, since there's no one there, he decided to take off the towel wrapped around his waist.

**kshk! _(The sound of blood_****_ splurting)_**_  
_

**__**Tsuna shot his head to the direction of the trees and bushes, it seems that he heard water splurting, oh well whatever. He said to himself and jumped on the pool of hot water immediately.

"Aaaah~" Tsuna only had his eyes out of the water, the rest of his body was down the water.

**BAM! **

Iemitsu, Basil, Enma, Byakuran, Ganma, Irie, Spanner, Dino, and Reborn bursted the door open.

"HIIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna immediately grabbed the towel in front of him and wrapped it around his waist again. Tsuna was trying to catch his breath now.

"How bold of you Tsunayoshi-kun~ Just because we weren't here~" Byakuran took off the wrap on their waist.

"I'm sure it's fine to take it off!~" Iemitsu removed his too.

The others removed it already just before they even got in the pool. Only Tsuna was hiding his family jewels.

"Why don't you take it off? The effect of the hotsprings won't work that much you know!" Reborn pulled Tsuna's towel.

"WHAT!? I DON'T CARE STOP PULLING IT!" Tsuna pulled back.

The towel ripped, Tsuna immediately grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"No fun." Reborn crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Tsuna immediately grabbed Reborn's fedora and threw it back with full force, creating a hole on the paper door, to the changing dorm.

"What-"

"No fedoras." Tsuna grinned at Reborn who just sighed.

"Wait, why'd you have to bring two towels?"

"Huh? I only brought o- There's more towels around." Tsuna looked around, and so did the other guys.

Tsuna immediately grabbed one of the buckets and threw it to the bushes and the trees.

Nothing happened, but then something rustled, all of them stared curiously.

All of the guardians fell down.

Tsuna smiled and stood up and helped them all up.

_Psst. Let's go now!_

_But we just arrived!_

_Just GO!_

The people behind Tsuna scrammed as fast as they could.

"Ju-juudaime.." Gokudera helped himself up.

"The tickets you had were actually supposedly yours. But, it seems it flew away from my pocket." Tsuna smiled at them, Mukuro and Hibari still hadn't made eye contact with Tsuna. Tsuna just smiled at them.

"Minnasan. Gomenasai." Tsuna held his shoulder and looked down.

"Eh?" The guardians were confused.

"I was a bit selfish... and I felt that you might hate me if that happened, so I decided to hold a little surprise for you." Tsuna smiled and signaled his hand to the door.

The guardians stared at the door that suddenly bursted open with people bringing food and tables to the hotsprings.

"Arigatou, for still being my guardians."


	19. The boss and The Play SPECIAL 1

**DISCLAIMER: WATASHI WA HAAAAAPPPY DESHU!~**

**Tsuna: O-oi! Don't mix Japanese and English!**  
**-Me-: I don't know how to speak Japanese anyway! You're lucky to be able to speak in a lot of languages!**  
**Tsuna: Because you're pathetic.**  
**-Me-: Is that so dame-Tsuna?**  
**Tsuna: I'm not Dame-Tsuna anymore!**  
**-Me-: "Anymore"?**  
**Tsuna: Where are you getting at?**  
**-Me-: Ever since I was nursery I have been struggling in First Honor and Second Honor.**  
**Tsuna: ...ahahahaha...**  
**-Me-: I had never been dead last in any sprinting watchamaclit.**  
**Tsuna: *whistles***  
**-Me-: AND I AM THE STUDENT COUNCIL PREESSIIIDEENT!**  
**Tsuna: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**  
**-Me-: HAHAHAAHAHAHA!**  
**Tsuna: Enough with that! Okay!? Why are you happy anyway!**  
**-Me-: Because I finally got 108 reviews! Tho I only noticed it now.**  
**Tsuna: Ohh!~ Is that so! What would you like as a present?**

**-Me-: Present? Eto...**  
***hallucinates***  
**_Tsuna: Congratulations Noname-san... you have been successful with your fanfiction...  
-Me-: *blushes* I-it's just normal T-tsuna!  
Tsuna: Because of that I will give you a prize...  
-Me-: P-prize?  
Tsuna: From today onwards I will become your prince!  
-Me-: Haaai... Prince..._ _hahahahaha..._**

***back to reality***

**-Me-: *drools while blushing***  
**Tsuna:... watch out... we've got a yandere here...**  
**-Me-: I want a box of chocolate ice cream as a present!**  
**Tsuna: WHAT!? OI I CAN'T JUST WASTE MY MONEY LIKE THA-**  
**-Me-: Oh come on! You're rich!**  
**Tsuna: BUT THA-**

**-Me-: Okay minna-san! Enjoy today's chapter!~~~ I'm in a role today!**  
**Tsuna: OIIII NONA-  
-Me-: Urusai! Get ready for the play you idiot!  
Tsuna: Huh? Play what play?  
Enma: Noname-san! We're all ready for the play!  
Tsuna: EH!? P-PLAY?! WHAT PLAY?!  
Noname: Yosh! Hajimemashita!  
Tsuna: CHOOOTTO!**

* * *

There once was a princess in a land far away who was locked away from our beautiful world, prohibited by her mother Bianchi. The princess, Kyoko was always lonely and always looked at the outside with her eyes sparkling in wonder of what the world had for her, and that was when a run away thief found the fortress Kyoko was in.

"STOP CHASING ME YOU STUPID HORSE! AND DINO-SAN! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT!?" the thief shouted as he ran toward the tower. "Oh! Lucky!" the thief climbed the tower and managed to reach the top window until he got in and finally felt safe.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" Kyoko approached the thief and looked at him with sparkles in her eyes, what was this man before her? Is he like her?

"Oh! Kyoko-chan! I have a question! What are we doing? And why did you guys dress me up like this? More likely why did Dino's horse run after me? Did I do anything wrong? Oh and what's in this bag? It's really heavy." the thief... seems to... have destroyed the play...

"How do you know my name!?" Kyoko stepped backwards as if afraid of what's going on.

"Okay. What the hell is going on?" the thief asked.

"A-are you a human? Just like me?" Kyoko asked the thief who frankly and crookedly smiled at her.

" .Ha. Yes. I'm human." the thief decided to play along.

"Did mother let you in? Is this the present she was talking about?" Kyoko had sparkles on her eyes.

"No. I'm not a present. I was just chased off by a stupid horse until I got in here. I'm Tsuna. Ha. Ha. Ha." Tsuna rolled his eyes over.

"Then you musn't be here! You should get out! Or else mother will turn you in to a mushroom!" Kyoko pleaded while holding Tsuna's hands.

"Don't tell me your mother is... oh my God." Tsuna freaked out. "Look. I won't get out of here. Not until anyone tells me what's going on!" Tsuna being stubborn refused to jump off the window and get chased by the stupid horse again.

"I don't really know what's going on too. But what is this horse you speak of?" Kyoko asked as she let go of Tsuna's hands.

"Are you for real?" Tsuna asked as his right eye twitched.

"What. is. a. horse?" Kyoko smiled at Tsuna while she secretly placed a hammer and a screw driver beside her.

"Ahorseisananimalwithfourlegs whoeatsonlygrassandotherplan tsitisalsotransportationforo therpeopleandrightnowimbeing chasedbyoneandidontevenunder standwhy." Tsuna paled when he saw the hammer and screw driver and decided to once and for all go along.

"Could you have been the answer to my dreams!?" Kyoko crawled nearer to Tsuna as their noses only an inch away.

"D-dreams?" Tsuna stuttered out while blushing real hard.

"I had always wished that a man would come here and tell me everything about his world... oh! I've waited so long!" Kyoko flailed around as her extremely long hair fluttered around. Tsuna just stared blankly, no emotion coming out. And then he smirked.

"Dear Kyoko, let us travel around the world and there I shall show you what you must see." Tsuna stood up and held Kyoko's hands and did everything in a very PRINCE-LIKE way.

"Really?!" Kyoko's eyes sparkled.

"But first let us get out of this tower." Tsuna smiled as he looked down the window. _'Time to destroy that stinking horse and ruin this fairytale.'_

"Kyoko, hold on to my back." Kyoko did as what Tsuna said. The thief suddenly had X-Gloves on it, and flames on top of his head.

Tsuna immediately jumped down head first.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyoko shouted not knowing why the hell Tsuna would do such a thing. Then Flames appeared from the X-Gloves and he flew all the way to the horse.

And... **BAM!**

Tsuna bumped the horse who almost lost balance but thanks to Tsuna and Kyoko riding the horse nothing happened.

"Alright you stupid horse get me out of this place." the horse neighed and galloped until they all disappeared in to the dark forest.

But then.

"WHOAH!" Tsuna and Kyoko fell down the horse as they flew through a curtain.

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw Mukuro and Flan smiling at them.

"What the hell is going on- WHOAH!" Tsuna and Kyoko suddenly landed on a couch and from this display, the both of them could see Bianchi and Reborn.

"Kyoko my dear! Let down your hair Kyoko!" a woman with pink hair shouted, while the man beside him with a fedora huffed. Nothing happened. The woman with pink hair got irritated and before she turned the tower in to a mushroom, the man with the fedora stopped her.

"Stop, she's not there. And judging from these footsteps, she was with someone else and a horse." the man with the fedora blankly huffed again. _'Why did they add Dino's horse here?' _

"Reborn, we have to find Kyoko... what if... she finds out that... she isn't our daughter!" the woman with pink hair scowled.

The man with the fedora, Reborn, as said by the woman with pink hair, huffed again. "We're not even married yet."

* * *

The princess and the thief had arrived at the most peaceful and biggest town in their country, Namimori. Upon arrival, the princess seems to question the thief more than he could take.

"Why were you being chased by this horse anyway?" Kyoko asked Tsuna who looked at the horse he was riding.

"I have no idea." Tsuna sighed, as much as he wanted to go back to reality and stop this idiotic play which no one was watching he couldn't.

"Maybe it's the contents of your bag?" Kyoko said as she started touching Tsuna's bag.

"Right, my bag. I don't even know what's inside." Tsuna sigh yet again. "Wait, before you try to open that, let's go somewhere else." Tsuna ordered the horse to gallop.

Tsuna and the princess arrived at an inn.

"I suggest you put on this... _'which I just found in my bag dunno why it's even there'... _that way we can cover your hair." Tsuna said noticing that it reached the floor even though she was on a horse.

The princess immediately put on the robe and hopped off the horse while Tsuna tied the horse to a nearby watchamacalit.

"A room for 2 please. The largest one with two beds." Tsuna said straight out, while the innkeeper just agreed and immediately gave them the keys.

Tsuna put out a pouch of money, which the innkeeper accepted, and headed to the room which was given to him.

Upon entering the room he immediately closed it and locked it.

"Now to check this friggin bag." Tsuna sat down as he opened it, revealing a very beautiful crown.

"Okay. I think i've been watching 'Tangled' to much." Tsuna sighed. He then propped it back in his bag.

"What's that?" Kyoko asked Tsuna who just sighed.

"It's a crown. Something you put on your head... to... prove you're royalty or something." Tsuna sighed even louder.

_'Lemme guess, the ending will be me dying, and be ressurected because Kyoko's tears were magical and we all live happily ever after.'_ Tsuna felt like crying.

"Now to explain everything. We're in a town where people gather and shi- I mean stuff. There are shops, inns, and houses. A shop is where you trade money for a thing, that is what we call buying. Money is what we use to trade to other people who don't accept other objects. And then we have this so called inn, it's where we are. That is the usual place where travelers and foreigners go to stay for a day or a week. And i'm pretty sure you know what a house is." Tsuna stated out.  
_  
_Kyoko had sparkles in her eyes, she never imagined the world to be this organized.

The door to their room suddenly bursted open revealing Bianchi and Reborn.

"Mother!" Kyoko ran behind Tsuna who's eyes were wide in amusement.

"Hello there Bianchi, and my spartan tutor Reborn, would you mind asking Mukuro to cancel this? It's kinda annoying." Tsuna's attempt to break the play failed as Reborn just ignored him.

"Kyoko! You stupid girl! Get back here this instant!" Bianchi shouted, but just as she was about to grab Kyoko, Tsuna grabbed Bianchi's hand.

"Sadly, I won't allow that, since i'm a fairy tail character now." Tsuna smiled at Bianchi. In a blink of an eye, Tsuna grabbed Kyoko and his bag and skipped pass Bianchi and to Reborn... well Tsuna just put out his tongue and immediately banged the door on them. He immediately grabbed the key and locked them inside.

"By the way, since this is a fairy tail, which the protagonist should be safe all the time, I suggest you don't break the door?" Tsuna shouted and ran away while carrying Kyoko in bridal style.

Tsuna jumped out the window and landed on the horse, who squeaked instead of neighing, and ordered the horse to gallop this very instant.

Just when they were about to get out of Namimori, a blonde stopped them.

"Hold it right there, thief. You were the one who stole the crown AND the horse. Give it back." The blonde demanded with his whip.

"Okay! What do you want, the crown or the horse?" Tsuna asked the blonde.

"The crown." The blonde answered.

"Sadly, I don't want to, I gotta sell this to merchants or something, I might get some decent money from this idiotic play." Tsuna smiled at the blonde, and in less than a second jumped off the horse while carrying Kyoko and kicked the horse's ass, literally, which the horse neighed and went forward to attack the blonde and the people behind him.

Tsuna immediately passed through the blonde's army and stole another horse and rode off their way straight.

* * *

It looked like Kyoko and Tsuna passed through the wrong place, they were currently in front of a castle surrounded by soldiers and the queen and king who was currently approaching them.

Tsuna's eyes widened. _'Oh my GOD, THE KING IS MUKURO AND THE QUEEN IS CHROME!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!' _  
Kyoko immediately grabbed Tsuna's bag and threw it rudely to the king.

As soon as the king caught the bag he raised his hand, ordering the soldiers to put down their swords and spears.

"I believe I got what I wanted, now get these two to go back to prison." the king calmly smirked.

"I have had... ENOUGH! I'M AT MY WIT'S ENDS! THIS IDIOTIC PLAY WILL END. NOW." Tsuna ruining the play as Mukuro shrieked and hugged Chrome and cancelled all the illusions immediately.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw people on chairs, no... ALL THE ALLIED FAMIGLIA'S BOSSES WERE THERE WATCHING EVERYTHING.

"Okay, you guys were actually involved in this?!" Tsuna very confused right now as Enma nodded.

"Well... Noname-san told us that it's a celebration for getting 100 plus reviews..." Umm... this traitor Enma said.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna shouted, now it's my turn to make an appearance.

"That is right you airhead. You should be lucky Reborn and Bianchi won't go after you despite you locking them behind a door, Dino got his box animal's ass kicked and go rampaging on them but still decided that it wasn't your fault, and your office's window glass getting shattered." I smiled at Tsuna.

"MY OFFICE?!"

"Yes apparently, the inn was your office." I smiled sweetly at Tsuna who was about to get a heart attack.

"Alright! Now that the special's done I would like to thank everyone for always motivating me to add chapters! Remember that the table for requests and suggestions will always be open! Arigatou gozaimasu minnasan! Don't forget to review!~"

And that will be my ending statement. Ignore Tsuna. :3


	20. The boss and Food PART TWO!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anythin'~  
**

**Tsuna: You're going to pay for this!  
-Me-: Why?~ It was only a play!~  
Tsuna: IT WAS EMBARRASSING!  
-Me-: Says who~?  
Tsuna: ME! AND WHY'D YOU EVEN APPEAR?!  
-Me-: Because it's fun!~  
Tsuna: BUT!- *blah blah blah***

**-Me-: Okay, now to ignore him. So i'd like to thank everyone once again for the reviews! XD So enjoy SHORT SHORT SHORT SHORT SHORT chapter! Since I have ran out of ideas. I suggest you request. :3 **

* * *

"Uh... what brings the two of you here?" Tsuna opened the door revealing two of his worst, no... two of his deadliest guardians. "Why are you wearing pajamas even though you're already in your office?" Hibari pointed at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked down only to realize this. "Oh! Haha... just... realized it... y'know..." Tsuna blushed as he immediately grabbed a coat from his drawer and wore it.

"Before you say whatever you need to say, I suggest you get in." Tsuna signaled his hands to the door, and the two went inside and sat down on the floor. Tsuna sat down in front of them and signaled them to continue.

"It's about the adoption-thingie." Hibari muttered, Tsuna gave them a poker face. Tsuna immediately grabbed a list and checked it thoroughly with the most serious expression he could have.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't send adoption papers..."

"NO! NOT THAT!" Mukuro facepalmed making Tsuna secretly chuckle as he threw the empty piece of paper to the trashcan. Fooled'ya.

"We... thought about it... and... decided that... we will finally agree... to be your-"

"Son!" Tsuna cut them off and smiled so brightly at them.

Oh wait, smiled EVILLY at them.

"I think I take that back." Mukuro and Hibari immediately demanded.

"No can do!~ You just signed a contract!" Tsuna laughed as he raised a piece of paper with two pieces of paper each with their sign.

"HUH!? WHEN- YOU- WHA-!?" Mukuro was at loss of words. When somebody knocked on Tsuna's door.

Tsuna opened it revealing the bucking horse Dino, "I just wanted to say that I wanted to be the uncle!"

And behind him was Iemitsu, "I'm finally a grandfather!" the two blondes laughed at each other before saying good bye to Tsuna who shut the door immediately.

"So. You're still going to take that back?" Tsuna got a baseball bat, a pineapple, and Hibari's former Disciplinary band that was displayed in his room.

The two gulped. "Of course not." The two then ran away and shut the door.

Tsuna sighed as the pineapple, baseball bat, and band disappeared. "Thanks a lot Chrome." Chrome who was behind the window all the time appeared and nodded before jumping off to whatever she wanted to do.

Tsuna kept the papers with their signs on it in a box. "Those guys didn't notice that this was their oath to being a Guardian didn't they."

Tsuna looked down to see his clothes again, he blushed and flew out of his window to get some clothes.

* * *

Akiko **(Remember? The chef who took a day off on which the guardians ended up destroying Tsuna's stomach?)**was just on her way to the Vongola HQ but was stopped by Tsuna who ran while shouting her name.

"_Buona giornata a voi Decimo." _Akiko happily greeted Tsuna who greeted back in Japanese. "I'm sorry but could I take over the kitchen from morning to afternoon?" Tsuna pleaded while Akiko just smiled at her boss.

"_Ma_ _Ovviamente!_" **(But Of Course!)**Akiko answered while Tsuna smiled. "Thanks!" Tsuna ran off back to the building.

"_Oh mi manca la cucina deliziosa del Decimo!_" **(Oh I miss Decimo's delicious cooking!)** Akiko clapped in joy as she headed to the building with Tsuna.

* * *

"I wonder why I didn't answer in Italian awhile ago?" Tsuna wondered while he headed for the kitchen.

Do you guys know how much passionate Tsuna is in cooking? One time he sued a man for burning Roast Beef, yes Mukuro helped him change the law.

As soon as Tsuna arrived in the kitchen, he remembered everything that happened when Akiko wasn't there.

"Imma cook... Bircher muesli with rhubarb and sweet dukkah!~" Umm... what?

Tsuna grabbed oats, fresh orange juice, a granny smith apple, a Greek-style yogurt, Honey, Sweet Dukkah, a bunch of rhubarb stems, brown sugar and a cinnamon quill. In a less than a minute, Tsuna peeled and roughly grated the Granny Smith Apple, cut each Rhubarb stem in to 3cm long EXACTLY and measured everything in to a cup. Yes, less than 30 seconds apparently. He placed the oats and the orange juice in a bowl and started stirring it, he covered this and used Zero Point Breakthrough on it before placing it aside. He grabbed the other ingredients and combined them in a baking dish together with the Rhubarb. He preheated the oven to 190°C and placed the Rhubarb in there for 10 minutes. After doing all that, he grabbed the frozen bowl and... unfroze it when he added the grated apple and yoghurt on it.

He put the Rhubarb on a bowl and the other on another bowl. He put cinnamon powder and sugar on another bowl and mixed it before placing it on a plate.

Oh yeah, I forgot, he made enough for everyone in the HQ, I meant it, EVERYONE.

Okay, what the heck did you just cook again?

Tsuna snapped his fingers, and as soon as he snapped it, men in suits appeared out of nowhere and got three dishes on each of the trays on each of their hands and went out to the dining hall.

Tsuna hummed while he removed his apron and folded it properly before placing it on top of the table beside him and ran to the dining hall.

* * *

"You're late." Reborn muttered when Tsuna arrived at the dining hall, "Hahaha! Sorry!" Tsuna sat down, as he looked at the dish in front of him. _'I've never really eaten food which i've cooked myself...' _Tsuna just stared at it blankly.

"Haha! Are you surprised too Tsuna? I can't believe Akiko-san cooked something grand and EXTREMELY delicious for us today!" Yamamoto laughed while smiling at Akiko who was about to put a spoon on her mouth when she blushed slightly.

"Oh no! I wasn't the one who cooked this!" Akiko finally spoke in Japanese.

"Well that explains the different kind of food today." Hibari muttered out.

Tsuna immediately looked up the ceiling with his cheeks reeeaaal pink.

"Then who did?" Mukuro asked.

"It was Vongola Decimo himself!" Akiko smiled at Tsuna who was still staring at the ceiling.

Everyone dropped their spoons, including Reborn, Iemitsu, Dino, Dino's men, and the rest of the Arcobaleno.

"YOU COOKED THIS?!" Mukuro and Hibari stood up in disbelief, the food tasted too good! It tasted better tha star restaurant!

Tsuna didn't answer and continue staring up at the ceiling.

_'The ceiling's so pretty...' _Tsuna's face flushed red.

"Why did you cook Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he glared at Tsuna who was just looking at the ceiling.

Tsuna knew Reborn could read his mind so he just spoke in his mind, _'I felt like cooking because I was happy about this morning.' _

Reborn raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean this morning?"

Tsuna flushed pink this time. _'When Hibari and Mukuro agreed to be my son!'_

Reborn flicked his hat away, "HIBARI AND MUKURO AGREED TO BE YOUR SON!? AND YOU COOKED BECAUSE OF THAT?!"

Everyone spit out what was on their mouth, mostly Hibari and Mukuro.

Tsuna flushed white and fainted on the spot as he fell down from his chair.

"OTOU-SAN!" Mukuro and Hibari shouted.

"Otou...san?" Gokudera stared at Mukuro and Hibari with a poker face.

Mukuro and Hibari flushed red and immediately covered their mouths. The two of them ran away from the dining hall.

"Moretti, Colonello, and Tumeric, carry Tsuna to the infirmary, the rest continue their breakfast." Iemitsu glared at everyone who decided to eat while the others carried out the given instructions.


	21. The boss and Diseases

**DISCLAIMER: Eye donut oven Katekyo Heatbun Reborn**

**Tsuna: An eye?**  
**Enma: With a donut?**  
**Irie: In an Oven?**  
**Spanner: Heated by a bun...?**  
**Byakuran: Eaten by Reborn!~**  
**Reborn: Yuck.**  
**-Me-: I'm pretty sure I didn't say any of that.  
**

* * *

Once again, Tsuna was on his office desk, signing papers because he sent Varia and Mukuro and Hibari to a mission, unfortunately he was too happy about successfully adopting Hibari and Mukuro that he forgot how destructive those people are. Well whatever, at least they got a job done.

"One down and... 579 more to go." Tsuna sighed as he looked at the three boxes that contained 193 papers each.

Tsuna was about to stand up and dump it but saw a big surveillance camera pointed at him. He then dropped his head down his desk in defeat. Then an idea popped in to his head, he secretly took out some pills from under the desk and made sure he hid the fact that he was actually eating three of them.

"Only for emergency... right?" Tsuna smirked as he got a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and pasted it on the medicine bottle before opening it, and taking another one which can be clearly seen from the surveillance camera.

Tsuna's skin went white and his nose and cheeks real red, he immediately fell down from his chair and blood started to come out of his mouth.

_~Meanwhile~_

Irie was cutting his nails, it grew too long and meddled with his inventions, sometimes. So he wasn't really paying attention to the screen, at least Spanner was.

"Uhh... Shouichi?"

"Yes?"

"Something's wrong with Decimo." Irie immediately threw his nail-trimmer in a random direction and dashed off to the screen. There he saw Tsuna who fell down holding a bottle of pills that spilled and started squirting blood.

"Holy Crap." Irie ran to the broadcasting room and immediately pushed the person in charge away.

"All guardians and other people concerned about Vongola Decimo's health are ordered to immediately go to Decimo's office, I repeat, All guardians and other people concerned about Vongola Decimo's health are ordered to immediately go to Decimo's office."

* * *

The guardians who were on their way to the dining hall received that message rather quickly and ran as if an army of Daemon Spade were chasing them. As soon as they arrived at the office, Irie, Kyoko, Shamal**(No, Irie personally contacted him)**, and Spanner was there, since Reborn was in another vacation having fun.

The first one to react was of course Gokudera and Chrome who ran towards Tsuna and looked at the bottle he was holding. It said _Pills for Headache._

"Are you sure these are pills for Headaches?" Gokudera frowned at this.

Chrome took a peek at it and gasped, earning the attention of everybody. "It's just a paper attached!" Chrome removed the paper and saw:

_Poison for flame-users. POSSIBLE DEATH DUE TO INCREDIBLY HIGH FEVER AND CONSTANT PUKING OF BLOOD._

Everyone gasped together. "Someone tried to assassinate Tsuna!" Kyoko was the first to speak. And everyone realized that their boss was in danger.

Shamal sighed, he didn't want to cure a male but he didn't want the mafia chasing him forever thanks to him letting the Vongola die.

"Alright, go put him on a bed, get a towel and a bucket of icy water, make sure to put him on a room that's well ventilated, and change his clothes in to something easy to move in, he'll be needing it. Since he keeps on puking blood out I suggest you put a towel under his chin and under his ears." Shamal ordered like a boss.

"Hibari, Mukuro, you go put him in his bed, remember the Tspasso? Chrome go get towels. Ryohei get the bucket of icy water. Yamamoto go get more blankets and as for you Lambo, do you know where his pajamas are?" Gokudera ordered and stared at Lambo for an answer.

"Just leave it to me." Gokudera nodded at Lambo.

"Kyoko-san, i'm sure juudaime will be needing you too." Kyoko nodded and followed Hibari and Mukuro.

"Irie and Spanner, did you see any intruders in juudaime's office?"

"No. But I saw him drop his head on his desk and immediately got a bottle." Spanner answered lazily.

"Then someone must have placed it there. Never mind, it will only cause trouble for us if we try to go in further. We just have to set more guards in front of juudaime's office, rooms, and all the other possible places an assassin could enter. Tell that to the ones in charge of security. After that go back to surveillance." Gokudera ordered them LIKE A BOSS again. Irie and Spanner nodded and proceeded to carrying out the given instructions.

Gokudera went to his beloved juudaime.

* * *

_Oh my freaking God, my freaking head freaking hurts. So does my throat and my freaking stomach. I think I freaking overdid it, now i'm freaking suffering.  
_Tsuna moved from side to side and intensity in pain was shown when he clenched his eyes shut real hard and also his hands.

"Oya oya~ There's a change. Tsunayoshi-kun's fever is getting higher.

_Oh what the fudge? I have a fever too?_

"Hey I think Tsuna's about to wake up. He's been moving his eyes for a while now."

"I think the baseball nut's right."

_Oh, so I have to open my eyes now?! But I want to continue sleeping! Oh whatever, I have to._

Tsuna opened his eyes, and his eyes grew in horror as everything he saw was swirling like there's no tomorrow which made him shut his eyes again.

"Why. Dafuq. Is. Everything. Swirling." Tsuna put a hand on his eyes. He suddenly had the urge to cough, and yes he did cough, cough up blood.

"Urgh! Whoever did this to you is going to pay!"

Tsuna started sweating real hard. He somehow got the message that since he did this to himself... he's gonna pay. Tears suddenly started dropping from Tsuna's cheeks.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera and the others were worried, Tsuna started crying.

"I'm going to die..." Tsuna was thinking about what was going to happen to him once he gets cured. Sadly, the guardians got the wrong message. They thought the pain was too much to handle that he was going to explode blood soon.

"Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko held on to Tsuna's hand really hard. Yes, Tsuna is confused now.

Tsuna immediately took off the towel on his head and saw Kyoko crying.

Okay now he's incredibly guilty.

_Was... was it really worth all this? Making them sad? For nothing?..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

_HELL YEAH. PAPERWORK IS EVIL._

"I'm so sorry... you guys should leave... you shouldn't take care of me... you shouldn't worry..." Tsuna started his dramatic act as tears started trekking down his face.

"Juudaime! What are you talking about? Do you think I would really leave you?"

"That's right Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto defended, Tsuna broke in to more tears.

"But... it's my fault! I shouldn't have worried you... I should have been more careful!" Tsuna cried out. Oh please, could this get even more dramatic?

"Bossu... we would never leave you. Because that's what friends are for. To always worry about you."

"That's right Tsuna-nii! No matter how many times the pineapple-head and the bird-prefect keeps on torturing you, deep inside them, they're very worried about you! Even if it was your fault or not, it's still our job to go crazily worried about you and take care of you!" Lambo cried in tears. Mukuro and Hibari resisted the urge to kill Lambo.

"You better keep your body safe Tsunayoshi-kun. Or else I won't be able to posses it!~" Mukuro said, trying to cover up that he was worried.

"You won't be a worthy opponent when you're in that condition. Hurry up and get well." Hibari faced backwards, hiding the blush on his face.

Tsuna smiled and started wiping his tears... because deep inside of him... he knew... THAT HE WILL BE ABLE TO DUMP HIS PAPERWORK ON THEM. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Urgh." Tsuna held on to his stomach, no this isn't acting. His head started hurting like hell again. The guardians shot their heads to Tsuna. Tsuna started to puke out blood, his vision slowly disappearing as he fell down.

"TSUNA!" Everyone, YES INCLUDING HIBARI AND GOKUDERA, shouted and ran to him.

"My... paperwork... is not... yet... finished." Tsuna's last words before fainting.

The guardians and Kyoko started crying, Hibari and Mukuro just looked away with a frustrated look. "When juudaime gets better... he shouldn't have any paperwork! So that he could relax again!" Gokudera shouted in joy.

"YEAH! The guardians answered.

"Are we ready to do it!?"

"YEAH!"

"THEN LET'S GO!"

"YEEEAAAAH!"

Surprisingly, all the impossible ran off to Tsuna's office and started working their asses to sign the papers.

_Victory~_

The last words that set in to Tsuna's mind before falling asleep.


	22. The boss and Beaches

**DISCLAIMER: -Saying exactly what I was supposed to do.**

**Tsuna: You don't say.**  
**-Me-: Yeah, I don't say.**  
**Tsuna: ...**  
**-Me-: I think I should tell the guardians the truth.**  
**Tsuna: The truth about what?**  
**-Me-: That you made yourself sick. *smirks***  
**Tsuna: I'LL PAY YOU ANYTHING! ANYTHING!**  
**-Me-: You're not allowed to swim in the beach unless I say so.**  
**Tsuna: *poker face***

* * *

Today, the whole Vongola Famiglia decided to take a little vacation. Why? Because Tsuna was finally feeling a little better from the last incident. Actually, the reason was... now that Tsuna is mobile and he can reach the office the guardians made sure he won't see the mess they made of accidentally putting their names instead of Tsuna's on every single sheet of paper. And about the Vongola HQ... Of course, Tsuna asked the must trusted family ally to watch his building for him. The Shimon and Chiavarione.

But Tsuna seems to have a problem whenever he goes to the beach, he easily gets sunburns.

"I DO NOT!" Ignore Tsuna, as I was saying, he easily gets sunburns early in the morning so apparently, he decides to swim later in the afternoon. So Tsuna just sits down in under the shade of the umbrella with his shirt and shorts.

"Come on Tsunaaa-nii! Let's have a raise!" Lambo pulled Tsuna's arm. Tsuna sighed.

"I'm sorry Lambo. I can't." Tsuna smiled softly at Lambo who started pouting adorably. "Fine..." Lambo retreated.

Tsuna chuckled. "I wonder what Lambo's voice would be once he reaches puberty~" yes, in this time, Lambo still doesn't have his deep mature voice, so he can keep calling Tsuna... "Tsuna-nii".

"Zan'nen da~" Mukuro approached Tsuna. "What's a pity?" Tsuna asked curiously. "That you can't swim in the beach and enjoy the sun's heat because your skin is so sensitive, otou-san!~" Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Mukuro. "...'Otou-san'...?" Tsuna emphasized while he stared at Mukuro who suddenly flushed red and sighed in frustration. "Tha-that would be a b-be-well-soon gift! I'm pretty sure your head still aches!" Mukuro answered with pride as he ran away.

Tsuna just smiled, "At least everyone's having fun."

"Salvo te."

"Yeah. Except me."

Realizing that the person he was supposed to be talking to just left, Tsuna shot his head to the direction of the sound and realized it was his most respected chef.

"Akiko-san! Don't surprise me like that!" Tsuna laughed.

"But it's true! Are you having fun under the umbrella while watching everyone play?" Akiko looked at Tsuna who sighed, he nodded like a depressed 5 year old kid.

Akiko smiled as she sat down. "Then maybe i'll sit down here beside you!" Tsuna whipped his head at Akiko.

"B-but you're already wearing your swimsuit! You should go and have fun!" Tsuna refused Akiko sitting beside him.

"Oh no! It's okay! I'm pretty sure you don't want me to leave. Besides, I don't really want to expose my body either." Akiko calmly said making Tsuna stop and just nod. Tsuna was staring at her swimsuit... and noticed he was staring at her chest and blushed immediately.

"I-i-i-i-i-i s-s-suggest you h-h-have fun!" Tsuna looked away.

Akiko suddenly grabbed Tsuna's arm. "It's okay!" Tsuna just sighed and laughed together with Akiko.

"How old were you again Akiko-san?"

"I'm a year younger... so you should stop it with the honorifics." Akiko smiled.

"Akiko-KUN then."

"Oh why you little!" Akiko proceeded to tickling Tsuna who laughed so hard. After awhile they dropped to the sand and started laughing.

**SNAP**

The guardians immediately retreated 10 meters from Kyoko who just broke the baseball bat she was holding as she looked at Tsuna and Akiko.

Akiko then sat down and smiled at Tsuna, but what caught Kyoko's attention was when Akiko looked at Kyoko... and **Akiko glared at Kyoko before smiling evilly and going back to dropping to the sand.**

This time, the aura around Kyoko was so devastating that the guardians retreated a kilometer more while hugging each other and shivering in fear.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna looked at who was calling him from under the shade, it was Kyoko. She was also wearing a bikini, just like Akiko.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan." Tsuna smiled at Kyoko who blushed back. "Here! Some ice cream!" Kyoko gave him some ice cream.

"Arigatou Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna happily accepted the ice cream and proceeded to eating it.

Kyoko was staring at Tsuna observing his everymove. His plumpy pinkish lips nearing the ice cream as he crashed his lips on the cream before releasing his tongue. He passionately licked his lips and is now looking at me. And he flashed a smile than no other prince can ma-

"EHEM. Excuse me Tsuna-san! But it looks like the huts are available now!" Akiko cut Kyoko's view of Tsuna.

"Oh! Yes right! I'll be right there!" Tsuna said but his arm was yanked by Akiko, "No~ No~ No~ You come right here!" Tsuna who didn't want to struggle just sighed, "Okay okay..." Akiko then attached herself to Tsuna's arm and decided to send a victory smile at Kyoko while doing so.

World War Three had just begun.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guardians were having fun too, but it seems like two people got a little hot headed.

"Kufufu... it looks like you don't even know how to swim huh?" Mukuro glared while smiling at Hibari.

"I can swim, but i'm not sure overweight pineapples wont float." Hibari sent back the glare.

"Pfft. That's common sense you airhead. Even a First-Grader knows that. Is that the best you can give?"

"Oh i'm sorry, I don't quite speak the language of tropical fruits, can you say it in Japanese? You know, the language I speak?"

"Do you not know that i'm speaking in Japanese right now? Or do I have to prove it by writing everything in katakana? Maggot."

"Faggot."

"Airhead."

"Moron."

"Birdman who caused birdemic."

"Pineapple who caused tropical storms."

"Hotheaded gay."

"Perverted homo sexist."

"I am not you stupidschoolprefect."

"Namimori is not stupid you moronickokuyoaddict."

"Drug Lord."

"Drunkard."

"Stupid Hoe."

"Stupid pervert."

"You bitchy war freak."

"You bitchy illusionist."

Just then the two suddenly started glaring at each other and lightning could be seen in between them.

"Maa maa! How about we settle this in a contest! The last three are going to be the ones to fix all the paperwork in those three boxes that we messed up." Yamamoto smiled evilly, knowing that he was a great swimmer the others are no match for him.

"Baseball nut don't you dare get cocky." the bomber and the swordsman glared at each other while declaring war.

"It's about time you show your true gay spirit, you idiotic son of a pervert." Hibari glared while cracking his knuckles.

"Oh I bet your feathers will show, you son of an idiot." Mukuro glared back while he stretched.

"It looks like the three of us will be the ones signing those papers." Chrome said as she stared at Ryohei and Lambo who nodded sadly.

* * *

"We need to talk." Kyoko approached Akiko who was sitting down all alone in a hut waiting for Tsuna who was getting some food for them to eat and calling the guardians.

"Sit down won't you?" Akiko smiled at Kyoko who sat down in front of her.

"_Why are you stealing my boyfriend from me?_" Kyoko said in english while Akiko just smiled back at her.

"_I'm not stealing him from you, I could tell that he isn't even yours yet._" Akiko daringly spoke back in English too.

"_How could you tell?_"

"_First of all, he should have felt nervous when I grabbed his arm away from you. And he didn't even feel the slightest bit nervous when I yanked his arm in front of you._"

"_We're engaged, how else?_"

"_That ring is just an accessory. I can destroy that anytime, and anywhere._"

"_I'd like to see you try._"

"_I would not want to waste Decimo's money in doing so. I would rather sit down and just catch his attention._"

Kyoko glared evilly at Akiko. "_Why are you doing this?_" Kyoko directed her suddenly threatening and deadly voice at Akiko.

"_Simply because he is my ideal man. Kind and Sweet, good in cooking, very handsome and is good in almost everything._" Akiko's voice changed in to a deep, deadly, and threatening voice too.

"_I was first, bitch._"

"_I do not care if you were first, this is not a competition on who hit him first. It's who will catch his attention during the time two women are fighting over him... first._"

Just then the two suddenly started glaring at each other and lightning could be seen in between them.

"Akiko-chan! Kyoko-chan! We're going to eat now." Tsuna called the two of them who immediately stopped glaring at each other and started cutely smiling at Tsuna who wasn't affected at all.

"Is it not going to be delivered here?" Akiko asked her smile shining.

"I decided we should just eat in the hotel." Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

"Okay then!" Kyoko jumped and grabbed Tsuna's arm.

"I'll be coming with you!~" Akiko grabbed Tsuna's other arm. Tsuna who was clueless of what's happening just decided to walk straight.

Akiko and Kyoko glared at each other once again.

* * *

It turned out that Yamamoto, Chrome, Gokudera, and Lambo won and Ryohei, Mukuro, and Hibari will be signing papers. Mukuro and Hibari started fighting in the middle of the ocean and Ryohei was suddenly pulled in with them.

"Looks like the waves took all your energy from you." Tsuna chuckled. Mukuro and Hibari looked at each other for a moment. "If it wasn't for you suddenly pulling my leg, I might've won." Mukuro laughed at Hibari who raised an eyebrow. "If you didn't fight back then maybe I would've been able to swim." Hibari grunted.

"We're about to eat so don't fight." Tsuna sighed, it looks like only he didn't join the fun at all. Tsuna sat down on one of the chairs as the waiters put down food on their table.

Tsuna looked outside and saw that it wasn't all that bright anymore. "Ah! I can finally enjoy the beach after this." Tsuna smiled and looked at his guardians. They were all exasperated from their breaths and some were even freezing to death. Tsuna sighed once again, looks like he'll be enjoying it all alone this time. "I suggest you guys should go get something to wear on your torso, seeing as you suddenly entered an air conditioned place despite being wet." the guardians agreed and went upstairs to get something to wear.

Kyoko and Akiko who was discussing something at the further end of the table suddenly started smiling evilly at each other, this didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna and decided to put it aside.

Tsuna sighed even louder as he dropped his head on the table and looked depressed.

Of course, Kyoko and Akiko was worried.

"Vi e qualche errore, Decimo?" Akiko asked while the both of them stood up and went nearer to Tsuna.

"When I got here, I thought I was going to enjoy the most of it... specially now that some of the pain were gone. But it looks like I was wrong... everyone's too tired to join me later in the afternoon." Tsuna sighed once more and proceeded to shifting his face.

"Tsuna..." the both murmured, before Tsuna smacked his brain for making the two girls worry.

Suddenly Tsuna shot his head up and brightened up a smile.

"Not that you should worry! I can have fun all by myself of course! I don't want to tire the others." Tsuna smiled sweetly at the two girls who just nodded and went back to their seats.

_Don't you think he just doesn't want us to worry?_

_I think so too..._

The two girls whispered to each other before Tsuna stared at the beach again, his mouth was smiling but his eyes were wandering somewhere deep inside him.

The guardians who were on their way down the stairs saw Tsuna's actions and overheard them, all of them were pierced by swords repeatedly.

* * *

Tsuna just finished his meal, not that he was enjoying it at all. He moved his orbs forward to see what was going on in front of him.

His guardians were fighting throwing all sorts of food at each other, while the two girls were currently smiling at each other while badmouthing each other in Portuguese.

Tsuna sighed, he decided to stop them a while ago, but it seems that his voice went through those thick head of theirs.

**SPLAT**

The meringue apple pecan pie was thrown to Tsuna's face, earning the attention of everyone who looked at him in cower. Tsuna took off the pie from his face and a shade covered his eyes and some cream too. Everyone could see how Tsuna clenched his fists and the color changing.

Tsuna stood up with a bang, not minding that his chair fell down.

"I'll be outside getting some fresh air if anyone needs me." Tsuna left without smiling, instead his eyes completely telling them how depressed and disappointed he was.

As soon as Tsuna left, he started floating on the ocean and decided that let the waves carry him off somewhere. He wasn't enjoying anything at all. Tsuna closed his eyes.

_'This must be the payment for tricking my guardians a week ago...' _Tsuna thought, not noticing a dark shadow forming under him. Suddenly big tentacles formed around Tsuna.

Tsuna could hear everyone screaming and shouting, he decided to open it to see what was going on. Then his eyes grew wide, it was a gigantic, octopus bigger than the statue of Liberty.

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
**

* * *

****The guardians and the two girls heard the scream and decided to go outside and take a look. They saw a big octopus that looked an awful lot like Sharktopus. Then they saw someone flying with Flames, it was Tsuna. He was actually getting away from it.

"TSUNA!/JUUDAIME!/TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!/BOSSU!/SAWADA!" the guardians shouted and ran to the direction, Tsuna was about to get away from the reach of the octopus but then his eyes grew wide in pain, and he suddenly started puking blood. And that's when his flames died and he fell down to the water.

"Shit! Juudaime's disease is still there!" Gokudera ran forward.

"Cambio forma!" Yamamoto was the first one to run.

"Systema... CAI!" Gokudera shouted as he ran and jumped forward and started throwing dynamites at the octopus.

Mukuro and Chrome ran forward and called beasts eating the octopus alive.

Hibari started hitting the other tentacles and cutting them in to half.

Ryohei was also punching the octopus non-stop.

Lambo called his box animal and the animal started attacking too.

"Don't underestimate girls." Kyoko and Akiko evilly smiled. Kyoko grabbed an incredibly large hammer and went forward. As for Akiko, she grabbed a big butcher's knife and cut most of the Octopus's tentacles. Yes, the tentacles weren't only eight.

Soon the Octopus's tentacles were no more and the Octopus sunk in to the ocean.

Then Chrome gasped. "WHERE'S BOSSU!?"

* * *

Tsuna was sinking down in to the ocean as he continued to puke blood.

_'Damn it... why now...?' _then Tsuna felt hands... apparently 18 hands grabbing him away from the water.

Now he felt he was down on the sand, he could feel the rough particles of the ground.

The wind breezed around him and it was really cold air. Then he started shivering. That was when he felt a blanket on top of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw too much light that he was not used too. But then he saw the face of his guardians and two of the girls awhile ago.

"Oh thank goodness!" Akiko and Kyoko hugged Tsuna real hard as tears started flowing down the two's eyes.

"Are you okay bossu?" Chrome touched Tsuna's cheek.

"It looks like you still have a fever." Gokudera touched Tsuna's forehead and noticed he winced a bit at the contact.

"Come on Tsuna you should rest." Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna who just nodded.

Tsuna smiled, because in the end everyone got together and didn't fight. That was before he closed his eyes and going to land of dreams.

* * *

**"You stupid horny asshole, it's thanks to you that Tsuna's now sick. It's because your knife didn't do anything at all." Kyoko glared at Akiko.**

**"Bitch please, my butcher's knife is way better than your half ass hammer." Akiko glared back.**

**"Baseball nut, you and your stupid pets didn't do anything at all."**

**"At least they were better than your stupid rings." Yamamoto and Gokudera glared at each other.**

**"Fucktard." Mukuro glared at Hibari.**

**"Shitty Slut." Hibari glared at Mukuro.**

**Chrome and Lambo and Ryohei just stared at each other. "Yeah... in the end... the guardians really didn't fight and got together neh?..." Proceed with a facepalm now.**


	23. The boss and Fluffiness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Byakuran: Finally putting a normal one eh~?**  
**-Me-: I just got a little lazy~**  
**Byakuran: Do you want a marshamallow~?**  
**-Me-: If you didn't know, my favorite had always been marshmallows~!**  
**Byakuran: Looks like we'll be getting along well neh~?**  
**-Me-: I'm sure we will.**

**Tsuna: Holy crap.**  
**Irie: There's two of 'em.**

* * *

Due to the last and also the current incident of the giant Sharktopus attack, the rest of the Vongola will have to go home while the strong ones stay to solve the problem. Tsuna does want to go home but he really doesn't have any choice. **(They are still in the beach in this chapter.)**

Tsuna slept on the bed as his fever rose up and once again on his very Dame-Vulnerable state. Hibari and Mukuro got thrown inside there by Reborn and Colonello. Why? Because they are the ones who took the risk of accepting Tsuna's offer of them being his son.

"This is all your fault." Mukuro blamed Hibari like he was some kind of child.

"My fault?!" Hibari exclaimed as he pointed to himself like he was some kind of child.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. You were the one who told me to come with you to his office and convinced me too!" Mukuro blushed.

"N-N-NO I D-DI-DIDN'T!" Yes, do you know what happened now? It was like this:

Hibari was strolling around the Vongola HQ not knowing what he should do to the offer of Sawada Tsunayoshi. True, it was his fault that Tsuna suddenly accepted Iemitsu as his father, but it was also his fault that Tsuna started crying and it made him feel incredibly guilty since that Gokuherbivore smacked his head without feeling hesitant. But then a certain someone interrupted his train of thoughts.

It was that pineapple-bastard. He just passed by him and bumped him accidentally. "What the hell was that for?" Hibari grunted earning a stare from Mukuro. "Huh?" It looks like the pineapple-bastard was lost in his thoughts too. "Nevermind, i'll be going to that herbivore's herbivorous office." Hibari decided to decline that offer and decided too that whatever happens will be his fault.

"You're going to accept the offer!?" Mukuro looked extremely surprised, and Hibari extremely disturbed. "What- I- NO!" Hibari felt heat rising to his cheeks, was he blushing? "Oh I get it now... so you are that stupid for declining it. I didn't know you loved being punished by Tsunayoshi-kun~ What a masochist." Mukuro teased, then Hibari remembered how demonic his boss was, and so did Mukuro. What the hell? These two really were lost in thoughts.

Silence filled the air as they stared at each other with an obvious epic-fail face.

"I think I should accept that herbivores offer." Hibari faced backwards nervously and started walking like a robot.

"Y-yeah me too." Mukuro followed him.

So in the end it really was Mukuro who convinced him. Deadly silence erupted when Tsuna suddenly groaned and shifted to the side earning extremely shocked looks from the two.

_"D-did we wake him up!?" _Hibari whispered.

_"I-I don't think so." _Mukuro whispered back.  
_  
_The two were so nervous that every move the young Tsunayoshi did, made them shriek inside. But then they caught sight of that brown, fluffy, forest of hair. The two stared at it for a loooong time. It looked so squeezable.

Hibari poked the hair as if expecting it to suddenly move. But when he poked it, his finger fell inside that forest. What made Hibari shocked was when his finger went inside that forest, it was freaking cold, he didn't expect that. But the coldness was pretty comforting. He then shoved his hand away from that brown forest and stared at it as if it was some kind of insect lair.

Mukuro was about to pull a strand out, he was still sleepy wasn't he? But just when he touched the hair strands, it felt like he was touching a bed of cotton. When his hands started sinking in Tsuna's hair, he felt extreme comfort and safeness.

Hibari and Mukuro stared at each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hibari and Mukuro caressed the hair for 6 hours now, they were enjoying its incredible soft, cotton like, threads. There was moe flowers bouncing out of their hands, the fluffiness, it was too much. But then they were interrupted when Tsuna coughed.

"Um, sorry to disturb your intercourse with my hair, but would you mind bringing me some water?" Tsuna smiled awkwardly at them before Hibari and Mukuro stood up and stiffened up.

"S-sure." They ran away and closed the door.

Tsuna smiled and went back to sleep. The two of them didn't know that Tsuna was awoken when Hibari poked his hair. Well, he enjoyed all the petting on his head anyway so what the heck? But still, he wanted to go home already, he hated the smell of the sea the most.


	24. The boss and Love Scenes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't produce marshmallows.**

**Flan: You can if you're an illusionist.**  
**-Me-: I can if i'm dreaming.**  
**Flan: Well, dreams are illusions of the brain.**  
**-Me-: What are dreams anyway?**  
**Flan: They distract you from waking up. :3**  
**-Me-: So if I don't wake up...**  
**Flan: Oh, you must be dreaming.**

-Me-: ANNNOOOOUUNNCCEEEMEENT! Today is a love chapter, I have too much moe flower stored so I have to let it burst out while typing.

* * *

After the fluffadising awhile ago, Mukuro and Hibari were able to accomplish their mission of giving Tsuna water, right after Tsuna drank water, he dropped asleep.

Mukuro and Hibari, watching him in silence, not knowing what to do decided to open a little conversation.

"Say Kyo-chan, do you have a girlfriend already?"

Hibari didn't mind the given nickname and instead spit out all the liquid in his mouth that he was just about to swallow. Hibari started coughing.

"W-wha-!?" Hibari wiped the drool on his mouth.

"Proves ya don't!~" Mukuro teased the poor man who felt pity for himself.

"Lucky you. Ha. Ha." Hibari looked away not wanting to continue the topic.

"You should really get one. I mean, are you seeing someone?"

"I am... seeing someone." Hibari had a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Make sure it's a 'someone' not a 'something', I don't want to hear that stupid bird's name." Mukuro sighed.

"Of course it's a someone!" Hibari's cheeks were now red.

Mukuro stared at Hibari before all of the words registered in his mind. Sparkles suddenly appeared in Mukuro's eyes.

"WHO? WHO!?" Hibari felt like taking back what he said to Mukuro but I guess it can't be helped now.

"You see... I met her at the beach... she was disciplining her older brothers and kicking their asses... it was kind of cool... then when she dropped the book she was holding, I helped her pick it up... then we got to know each other... and... QUIT LOOKING AT ME LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE IN LOVE HERE!"

Hibari smacked Mukuro's head. Sure, Mukuro couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know what you should do! You should invite her later night at the beach! There will be a fireworks display! I'm going there with Chrome-chan!~ You should invite her over." Mukuro held in the laugh when he saw that puffed up face of Hibari's, just like that time when he started signing papers.

Hibari nodded and ran outside and Mukuro laughed... while on the other hand... Tsuna was slowly dying inside as he listened to this conversation while pretending to be asleep.

_'Hibari... likes someone?... Damn it... one after another...' _Tsuna couldn't sleep anymore, thinking of all the other different girls he met at the beach.

* * *

"It looks like you're back to your position again !" a girl with long auburn hair and curls on the end appeared. Her hair reached all the way until the end of her spinal chord. She smiled sweetly.

" ?" Hibari asked as he observed the other girl's hair, then to her face. Her smile was really bright. It reminded him of Tsuna's somewhat young-looking mother.

"Well, i've never seen you smile! And you always glare too! Even your voice is emotionless!" The girl laughed.

"I have a name you know?" Hibari didn't really get the joke, while the other girl thought Hibari was joking.

"My name's Hikata! Hikata Imouri! My friends call me Hika-chan." the girl continued smiling up to no end. Hibari could only stare.

"Kyoya, Kyoya Hibari. Everyone calls me by my last name, except bastards who call me 'Kyoya'..." Hibari realized he was explaining too much and looked away with a huff.

"Hahahah! Then would you like Kyo-chan~?" Hibari remembered the pineapple bastard's face immediately. An aura of doom surrounded him but... what the hell.

"Fine." the woman laughed at him.

"You know when you're happy, you become scarier!" Hikata laughed not minding the reaction Hibari made. Hikata suddenly sat beside Hibari, making him look at her face. Then he noticed, their faces were only 5 inches away. Hibari felt his chest becoming warmer.

"Say, you mind if I watch the fireworks with you tonight? I have a secret spot where we can see everything up close!~" The girl happily threw her arms in the air. Hibari felt weird when it was the girl who asked him.

"I... well... Fine." Hibari looked back at the girl and saw her eyes sparkling, then she smiled brightly. "Alright then!" Hibari looked at the girl's smile, her teeth were showing a lot. Hibari nodded, he had to go back, he doesn't want a certain illusionist telling a certain fluff about what's going on.

"Sorry, I have to go. We'll just meet here later." Hibari grunted and left leaving the girl looking at him. When suddenly the wind blew hard.

Hikata's eyes widened when she watched the older male leave. '_His hair was blown by the wind and somehow, when he was hit by the wind, it looked like he was some kind of super hero! He was so cool!_'

"Kyo-chan's... so cool and handsome..."

* * *

Hibari was about to enter the room when Tsuna opened the door and the two looked at each other.

"Oh hello Hibari! What are you doing outside?" Tsuna smiled at Hibari. Hibari shrugged off the feeling he was getting and skipped past him.

"Sun bathing." Tsuna looked at Hibari as he past by him. All Tsuna could do was chuckle.

"Ah... clueless Kyoya, I watched everything from the window." Tsuna made a vicious smile as he ran outside to enjoy fresh air for awhile. The air conditioned-air was kind of suffocating. Specially since he stayed there for Two straight days.

Then she saw a girl approaching and looking at him with shock.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-could you b-b-b-b-b-be Kyo-cha-cha-chan's b-b-b-b-b-b-b-brother?" Tsuna just stared at the girl who was blushing furiously. Tsuna chuckled then smiled at her.

"I'm just his friend. My name's Tsuna. Where'd you get the idea of me being his brother anyway?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side, it was impossible for him to look like that violent prefect after all.

"Well... the both of you have prince-like smiles and have really great manners and and and the two of you have great voices... and and and and that the two of you speak properly in Japanese..."

"Whoah! Calm down!" Tsuna patted the girl's shoulder.

"If you're looking for Hibari, he's inside." Tsuna smiled, then the girl nodded and headed for the door. _'Looks like he's not one of the bastards Kyo-chan was talking about.' _

"Hikata?" the girl shot her head to the direction of the voice, it was Kyo-chan with... another stunning man who had another weird hairstyle.

_'Why oh why does everyone with Kyo-chan seems to be sooo stunning!' _

Meanwhile Tsuna was outside feeling the air. It had been awhile since he inhaled such fresh air. His bangs were getting long, Tsuna noticed as it poked his eyes repeatedly, making him rub it every once in a while. He decided to get the pin he got from Akiko and twisted his bangs up just to pin them on the middle of his skull. As soon as he did that, his forehead felt cool and he could see better now.

But then Tsuna felt the breeze was freezing, he realized it was just his fever rising again due to his stupidity, besides 12 noon, why the heck would it be cold? Tsuna could feel a slight head ache again. He decided to stand, but instead wobbled and caused him to fall down.

"Bossu!", "Tsuna!"

Chrome and Yamamoto came in time to support Tsuna before he fell down and opened a wound on his head. Chrome put Tsuna's left arm around her neck and Yamamoto did the other. The two of them knocked at the door.

Then a girl opened the door who wasn't recognized by the two people.

"Oh hello there! Excuse us for awhile! We can't pass through!" Yamamoto cheerfully smiled at the girl who just blushed and made way for them.

_'That's right... everyone is stunning! But Kyo-chan is the best for me!' _the girl hugged herself before cradling her cheeks, then she caught sight of Chrome and the guy the both of them were carrying.

"Eh? Isn't that Tsuna-san? What happened to him? Why is he unconscious?" the girl wasn't really worried, instead she was curious.

"He's sick. He had this disease even before he got here." Chrome muttered. The girl just nodded, but then she caught sight of Chrome glancing over at Hibari, and Hibari tilted his head to the side and putting it back to the normal place.

The girl felt jealous. How come Hibari and that girl has some kind of sign language!

"I'm Chrome. You are?" the girl winced, feeling a bit of negativity from Chrome. Naaah, she's always been like that.

"I'm Hikata." Hikata smiled nervously at Chrome who just smiled at her and turned back to Tsuna.

Hikata realized that all of them were looking at him, even Kyo-chan. Was this person really that important to them? Well, he looked kinder more than everyone, even more than Kyo-chan.

Tsuna opened his eyes revealing those honey-caramel orbs as it gazed through the whole room. He was sweating real hard despite the freezing air-conditioned room. His cheeks and nose were also pinker than before. Plus he was incredibly pale.

Hikata felt worried for the man now.

"Oh. I'm back inside." Tsuna calmly stated as his eyes carefully fluttered to the side to see the others, when suddenly, Tsuna's eyes and Hikata's eyes met.

The guardians saw that too.

Tsuna stared at Hikata before smiling at her, "It seems that you're the perfect one for Hibari." Tsuna smiled at her then the Hibari who immediately threw a tonfa to his head. Tsuna, despite getting hit and blood sprouting from his head, decided to ignore Hibari and smile at Hikata.

Hikata blushed furiously. "A-A-A-A-ASOOOLLUTTEELYYY NNONONOT!" Hikata ran away and kicked the door close.

Tsuna then grabbed one of the pillows and put it on top of his head, now the very white pillow was very red.

"You like Tsundere-girls... I see..." Tsuna smiled at Hibari who grabbed the pillow on top of Tsuna's head and threw it at his face.

"Would you stop being violent for once!" Tsuna pouted but then he really liked Hibari like this... I mean... he didn't want to get beaten up by him in a girly way.

* * *

Hikata sat down and tried to feel the sea's cool as all the heat from her cheek disappeared. She slapped herself mentally for even feeling that she loved Tsuna.

"Feeling confused?" Hikata directed a stare at the man's voice, then realized it was the person she was just thinking about. She started staring at Tsuna, she realized how handsome he could be, and noticed that she had a full view when his bangs were pinned all the way to the top, exposing his sweating forehead and the bandages on his head.

"Hey! You still have a fever! You shouldn't be outside!" Hikata grabbed the older man's arm.

Tsuna let himself be dragged but then got a little closer to Hikata's ear. "Hibari likes you, if you destroy his heart, i'm sure all the guilt would come running back to you." Hikata let go of Tsuna immediately.

Tsuna smiled weakly at Hikata and waved goodbye before heading back to his room and sleeping again.

* * *

"NO! TSUNA'S GOING WITH ME!" Kyoko yelled and yanked his arm.

"EXCUSE ME! BUT HE AGREED TO ME FIRST!" Akiko glared and yanked his arm back.

Tsuna couldn't help but sigh as he felt his arms being teared off him. All he could do was stare at the two that was going ahead.

"Kyo-san! Come on! You don't want to miss the fireworks display!" Hikata dragged Hibari with all her girl power. Just then flowers started bouncing out of Tsuna's sweat.

Reborn couldn't resist but poke one of the flowers that seems to disappear like a bubble.

But then Tsuna was yanked so much to the other side, "WHOAH!" he ended up falling down.

As soon as Tsuna blinked his eyes open, he saw the two girls still fighting. Depression came out of his sigh and decided that he should have some time alone.

Sneakily, Tsuna headed to a tree and climbed it, that way, he would get a better view from that tree. And also, he could see the two couples out there.

The fireworks finally erupted and everyone's attention was shot to it.

Akiko and Kyoko who were just foulmouthing each other stared up to the sky while smiling and hugging each other.

Chrome and Mukuro smiled at each other and proceeded to laughter.

Gokudera and Yamamoto slung their arms around each other and started laughing too.

Ryohei put Lambo's log on top of his two shoulders, both of them shouted in an extreme way.

The arcobaleno were holding hands and was smiling at each other, tho Reborn and Colonello glared roughly at each other.

And Tsuna was eating an apple from the tree peacefully watching the beautiful scenery and the wonderful thing it had done. Specially as he looked over to Hibari and Hikata.

Hibari was hugging Hikata, but from Tsuna's view, he could only see Hibari's face close up to Hikata. He guessed they were kissing.

Tsuna's intuition was never wrong by the way.


	25. The boss and Music

**A/N: Got tired of disclaiming already. -.-**

**Irie: Well, you did it about 24 times repeatedly.**  
**Spanner: Or just ran out of ideas.**  
**Irie: That too.**  
**-Me-: The second one was...**  
**Spanner: Yeah!**  
**Irie: Boo.**  
**-Me-: and the first one was...**  
**Irie: IN YA FACE!**  
**Spanner: ...**

**-Me-: BOOOTH WROOONG! I'M JUST LAZY!**

**Sorry for not updating for SOOO LONG! Wait, is that really long? Well whatever, I think it's a long time. So good luck with your life people and read the chapter! Oh and yes, I have gotten tired of Sick Tsuna.**

**Irie and Spanner: ...**

* * *

It had been a long time since Hibari and Mukuro accidentally killed during their fight, and Tsuna have recovered from his disease thanks to Fon and Uni. The Vongola had returned to their head quarters right after the vacation and is now doing tiring missions again. The guardians returned to the Vongola Mansion and decided to rest for the day.

But it looks like Tsuna caught a little something while running down the hall just to get in his room. He happened to pass by Mukuro's room and heard a little music from it. Interested, Tsuna stuck his ear to the door...

_"Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu~ _  
_Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no karunevaare~ _  
_Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba~_  
_Ayatsurareta kimi ha boku to eien no sanba~"_

Tsuna was on the brink of laughing but he surely tried to cover his mouth, he didn't want to die just because of that. And then he heard Mukuro talking about how to piss '_Kyo-chan_' off and stuff, but then he started singing another song which caught Tsuna's attention. Immediately, Tsuna grabbed his phone and started recording.

_"kanashimi ni samishisa ni~ _  
_tojikomerareta kimi no kata ni~ _  
_fureta no wa kono boku~ _  
_owarinai onaji you ni~_  
_subete wa mata rinne no moto ni~ _  
_sono sadame o boku ni azukete~"_

Tsuna shut his recorder and immediately covered his mouth and ran away. He could start laughing any second now. As a price for Mukuro singing, he's going to make him famous. Literally.

* * *

The guardians are in a mall, actually, it was their lunch time and Tsuna was hungry. They didn't really want to go to the mall and instead go to some ramen shop, but Tsuna's puppy dog eyes- which in fact still works after 20 years of his life- convinced the guardians to go to the mall.

Now they were eating at a restaurant, and was talking about random things. Hibari wasn't there since he was dragged by Hikata to go shopping, the rest were just talking about paperwork and all about the girls they saw in the beach. Chrome was eating peacefully and didn't bother listen to them. While Tsuna was just playing with his PSP since he was bored and apparently, had finished eating.

_"This song is brought to you by XXX Supermarket..._

_Masaka boku ga kono te de_  
_Kimi ni fureru nante ne_  
_Kimi ha sono ama sa yue_  
_Boku ni nottorareru_

_Goran boku no oddoai_  
_Obie ta kao utsusu yo_  
_"Aete ureshii desu yo"_  
_Nante beta sugi desu_

_Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka?_  
_Kioku nakusu sono mae ni~_

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu~_  
_Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no karunevaare~_  
_Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba~_  
_Ayatsurareta kimi ha boku to eien no sanba~"_

Tsuna accidentally dropped his PSP and looked at Mukuro with wide, horrified, eyes. Ryohei stopped shouting and actually stopped smiling like an idiot and stared at Mukuro. Lambo and Gokudera who were talking about the girls incomparable to Tsuna accidentally opened their mouths and let all the chewed food drop out and stare at Mukuro.

Hikata did a facepalm while Hibari tried his best not to burst in to laughter.

Mukuro had a dark shade under his eyes, his skin cold and he was shaking terribly, I guess the cup he was holding is now destroyed. If the dark shade under his eyes were gone, you could see wide, horrified, surprised, depressed, confused, and angry eyes all directed to the empty plate before him.

_"Kufufu no fu by Rokudo Mukuro."_

That made things worse. Tsuna started bursting out in to laughter while pointing to Mukuro and shouting "YOU DO HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO ASIDE FROM GIVING ME PAPERWORK! HAHAHAHAAH!" Gokudera tried his best not to laugh, while Lambo couldn't help but clutch his stomach in pain of laughing. Ryohei had the loudest laugh though. Hibari dropped down on the floor, his Lung Capacity wanting to release the air inside.

And Mukuro? He was crying and filling the empty plate with tears.


	26. The boss and Fats

**DISCLAIMER: 1 d0nut 0wn k4t3ky0 h1tm4n r3b0rn!**

-Me-:

Hahahahaha! I really got addicted to number words these days. :D Anyways... YAY! BEING A BOSS IS HARD! NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK! For now. :3 So... for those who still don't know, I have a new story named "Virtual and Reality"... mind checking it out~?

Enjoy the fabulous chapter~!

* * *

"Umm... Neh~ Vongola-chan... is it me or you've gotten fatter?" Byakuran who somehow suddenly felt scared to prop out a marshmallow inside his mouth said out loud during one of the meetings.

Tsuna lowered the paper a bit, showing only his eyes and nose, somewhat glaring at Byakuran.

"We're on a meeting, don't mind my fatness." Tsuna continued reading the papers again.

"But seriously, Vongola Decimo, I think you really got fatter... it would've been fine if it was just a slight difference but... it's kinda huge..." one of the bosses in a particular famiglia mentioned, immediately shrinking.

Tsuna didn't budge, he continued reading the paper, but the papers were showing his whole face... there was a big blush on his cheeks.

The guardians kept quiet. Knowing what their newly sadistic boss would do to them if they mentioned something about him getting fatter? Not worth the risk dudes.

"Tsuna-kun, how many meals do you eat everyday?" the awkward silence broke when the boss of Shimon asked a question. And all the people were wondering how he had the guts to ask him that.

"... 10." Tsuna answered hesitantly. Enma's eyes widened in shock.

"TEN!? HOW BIG IS YOUR STOMACH CAPACITY?!" Enma shouted before bursting in to laughter, while the other's were getting even more nervous and decided to adjust their feet in case the Vongola boss would start rampaging.

"EHEM." Tsuna cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention, well... not stopping Enma from laughing. He slammed the papers down with a somewhat dull face showing.

"I'd like to ask why we're having a meeting... I seriously don't understand." Tsuna said bluntly, and looked at everyone's eyes emotionlessly.

"U-uh... some ma-mafia famiglias are ha-having budget pr-problems and we'd like to j-join forces with the Vongola... so- so that we would be able to hav-have more income..." one of the shrunk down bosses said.

"Is that so." Tsuna stared at all of them without any kind of emotion. Somehow, for them, it was scarier to see him emotionless than to see him angry. Everyone was sweating despite the freezing cold.

**BAM**

Tsuna slammed his hands on the table while standing up. Then he stared at them without any kind of emotion. Again.

"Yes you may if that's all you want to do, i'll tell you when i'm sending my guardians to some weird mission or something. Dismissed." Tsuna said without any kind of emotion again, and left without any kind of emotion.

I think they dropped the wrong bomb on the brunette.

* * *

Late at night, Tsuna was staring at the weighing scale that was always inside his room. He never got around using it, and decided to use it. But he hesitated to use it for some reason, his intuition told him that he would become insane as soon as he used the weighing scale.

Still, Tsuna didn't bother listening to his intuition and put his feet on top of the weighing scale, carrying all his body.

* * *

The guardians then heard mirror breaking, they went outside to see what happened, turns out, a destroyed weighing scale lying on the floor with some shattered glass along with it.

Looking up to the third floor, there was a broken glass window from the 2nd bedroom of their beloved Juudaime/Sawada/Bossu/Tsunayoshi-kun/Tsuna/HerbivorousOmnivore.

* * *

"Juudaime! Please! Just one bite! You hadn't eaten for days!" Gokudera insisted as he rocked his boss' shoulders.

Tsuna was too hungry to even be in Earth right now. He looked at Gokudera and started smiling goofily. "Santa Claus! I've been waiting for years! I want a Teddy Bear for Christmas!" Tsuna groggily laughed as he wobbled on his chair, eyes half-lidded, and dropped on to the ground head first.

"I think he's drunk. Heey! Tsunayoshi Sawada! Ho ho ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! But you were on my naughty li-" he was cut off by a punch on the face received from Gokudera.

"Why am I on the naughty list!? It should be my guardians! Not me!" Tsuna wailed like a child, accidentally knocking Gokudera's knee, causing Gokudera to drop the plastic plate on the floor.

As soon as Tsuna heard something fall on the floor, he immediately smelled it. His noses picked up the smell, he could feel his head being lighter than ever. Suddenly, his vision was clearer than ever, his skin hair all going up, and his pale skin going apricot.

Immediately Tsuna cried tears of joy and gobbled up the food before him.

"Thank you so much Kaaaami-sama!" Tsuna happily danced, hugging the oxygen.

Gokudera and Mukuro started laughing as well, seeing how funny this was. But then a certain poof stopped their happiness.

10 years earlier Gokudera appears out of nowhere and accidentally dropped a bomb on the poor brunette's food. Creating an explosion that will definitely, kill Gokudera.

No, the explosion won't kill him! Tsuna will!

Tsuna's eyes were wide open, as he looked at the treasure from God, destroyed, in ashes, and was joining the wind's company.

Tsuna immediately glared at Gokudera, and grabbed a crow bar from his drawer. Slowly tapping it on to his palm, like any killer would. His sadistic smile made the temperature drop, causing Gokudera to tremble really hard.

"This is revenge for destroying my treasure."

* * *

Gokudera woke up in the middle of the night, and panted real hard. His eyes wide open as he remembered a memory from 10 years ago.

When his beloved juudaime got mad at him for turning his treasure in to ashes and almost beat him up, thank God the stupid Pineapple had saved him.

"What was the treasure anyway?" Gokudera tapped his chin, but shrugged it off and went back to sleeping.


	27. The boss and His Dog

**A/N: **It's really really hard to think of something for being a boss is hard ( _ _)l l l But thank God I thought of something. So if you guys still want to help me revive this story, please send me suggestions for the upcoming chapters. And as for the others who have requests, feel free to throw it at me! And yes, for the others who hadn't checked it out yet, I have a new story, Virtual and Reality! Mind checking it out? XD So far I think it's a success! If I say so myself. :3 It already has 100+ reviews and i'm not even reaching 12+ chapters! Recently, I also had a writers block, so I only updated now.

So yeah, I was inspired by my dog. ;) Hope this story still gets some reviews. It may be forgotten and stuff.

Please don't forget to review! If I get a few reviews, I'll get broken hearted :((( And then i'll jump off the cliff.

So enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Tsuna was on his chair in his office. He was in a daze, specially since it was winter and he could get a cold any moment now. He had just finished signing all those paperwork, so what was he to do now? He can't just send all his dangerous family members on a mission so that he could do paperwork. No way, that's insane.

Then Tsuna caught sight of a picture frame, it was very very old. It had a few cracks on it but now webs around it. Tsuna cleaned this every week. The picture inserted in that picture frame is a very old photo, it has a few rips and is a bit crumpled, but despite it being old, it was in a very good state. Tsuna had taken care of the photo for 19 years.

Tsuna sighed and smiled sadly at the photo, before he reached out to it, and held on to it gently. It was a picture of him and a dog 19 years ago. The dog had fluffy fur just like Tsuna's fluffy hair. It had a blue tongue and it's ears and tail is like a cat's. Tsuna was hugging it while the dog was licking Tsuna's face.

But that was before he had to give the dog away.

Tsuna was young before, and they didn't have enough money to support the dog. So he had to give it away to someone else.

Tsuna sighed once again and leaned back on to his chair. He remembers the name of the person whom he gave that dog to.

NEZU.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "I GAVE IT TO NEZU-SENSEI!? OH MY GOD, I GAVE IT TO HIM!?"

Tsuna leaned down back on the table, on folded his arms, and rested his forehead on his arm. He started crying and continued to cradle his arms, wetting his table with tears. "What will I do if Evil Nezu killed him!" Tsuna burried his face once more and continued to cry.

**BAM!  
**

"Juudaime! It's time to eat breakfast!" Gokudera opened the door wide. But the huge smile on his face was wiped off when he saw his beloved Juudaime, on the chair, with a shocked face, a purple-ish shade under his eye, and his cheeks wet. And he clearly looked like he just cried.

"WAAH! WAHAHAHAHA! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I'M GOING DOWN STAIRS! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Tsuna turned the chair around, wiping off the tears on his face as quick as he could. He put his feet up from the chair, but then his right hand man appeared in front of him.

"Juudaime, come on, just tell me what's wrong." Gokudera leaned on the window and stared directly at Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna looked at his right hand man for a few seconds and came up with the right words.

"Is it okay if I hug you for awhile?" Tsuna smiled at Gokudera sweetly.

**BOOM!**

Gokudera could feel his cheeks heat up. His beloved Juudaime? Asking if he could be hugged?

"OF COURSE JUUDAIME!"

Immediately, Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's waist and hugged him, burrying his face into Gokudera's clothes (this is not YAOI, mind you closet perverts)

"I want my dog back! What if Nezu hurt him!" Tsuna sobbed on like that for about 1 minute before standing up and looking as good as new.

"So, let's go now Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna marched out of his office like nothing happened, leaving Gokudera there like the world had ended.

* * *

"Woof! Woof!" loud barking sounds can be heard echoing throughout the house, but it can't be heard by anyone.

"Shut up! Get the dog out of this house! Now!" a woman can be heard screaming, and a slapping sound can be heard. "Why don't you get out of the house and I keep the dog." the man shouted back.

"Remember, i'm the one who owns this house, get out or get rid of the dog." the woman left and went back to her room.

The man sighed, and sat down on the grass, and saw a dog coming out of the shadow. "Hey, Tunafish, come here." The dog came out, going nearer to the man. The man, namely Nezu, started ruffling the dog's fluffy fur. "Remember the last request of your owner? He didn't want me to change your name, Tunafish. But it looks like the old missy doesn't want you here. It's about time you return home to him, Tunafish."

The dog whimpered out, and lay down beside Nezu.

"You're going home today."

* * *

Tsuna was wearing casual clothing, a normal shirt, and shorts and topping it off with slippers. No one was around him. He made his way to Nezu's house, but fate loves them and they met in the middle of the street.

"Sawada." Tsuna's eyes widened and looked at the direction of the sound, it was Nezu and his grown up dog. "Nezu-sensei! And is that-... Tunafish?" Tsuna's eyes looked at Nezu in happiness, then Nezu let go of the leash.

Soon, the dog ran back to Tsuna, and Tsuna knelt down and hugged his dog. "Thank you so much Nezu-sensei! Thank you Thank you!" Tsuna was crying tears of joy, and hugging the chow chow.

"The old woman doesn't want him in there, and I didn't want to get rid of him, Dame-Tsuna. One request, please don't remove the purple ribbon I tied around the leash. That's all Sawada, i'll be going now." Nezu turned and started walking.

Although Tsuna was happy and is reuniting with his dog, he felt some grief, it wasn't fair. Tsuna stared at the dog, then back to Nezu-sensei, and to a house nearby.

"Nezu-sensei... i'll give you a favor for returning my dog to me... I have an unused house, you might want to go there, you'll just have to pay half a thousand for that, and i'll take care of the rest monthly. Is it a deal? I'm sure you would want to see Tunafish all the time."

Tsuna smiled back at Nezu who looked at him, tears falling down his face as he could feel himself lighten up. "Looks like i'll be Dame-Nezu too."

Tsuna stood up and smiled at Nezu and offered him a handshake, which in return, they shook hands. The two adults had tears of joy and laughter along the way, sharing jokes about school and the dog in between them? Let's just say he was happy too.


	28. The boss and Diseases PART TWO

**Noname-NN: **Yay! Finally! Finished with our highschool entrance exam! And gosh, it was so freaking easy! OwO But I still have periodicals in my school. TT_TT Let's just hope we get it over with, then finally semestral break! YEAH!

You have no idea how many times I wrote this story all over and over again! My brother kept exiting Google Chrome Browser and I haven't even saved this yet! Man, they piss me off! Let's just hope I write this one with saving it. XD

Now to go to step two, bribing. :D

If you guys review I will give you a free drawing request! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Boo! Nevermind! But seriously, I will. :3

So enjoy the craziness of this chapter!

* * *

"He's sick."

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror. He dropped the delicious coffee he brewed for a very long time, creating a mess of coffee and glass. His left hand froze in action, holding a very expensive sign pen, the tip barely touching the piece of paper. Tsuna's jaw stayed on the same position.

Tsuna threw the pen in a random direction and slammed two of his hands on the table. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR MUKURO TO BE SICK! THAT GUY'S A MONSTER! YOU NEED EXACTLY THREE HUNDRED FORTY FIVE BEARS TO SCRATCH HIM! WHAT MORE TO KILL HIM!?" Tsuna was sure the world was ending.

"Well, if you don't believe me..." Gokudera sighed and got a remote, he pointed the remote to the screen on Tsuna's office and pushed a button. After the button was pushed, the screen turned on and it was inside Mukuro's room. He was lying down the bed with a towel on top of his head, that's all you can see since the whole room can be seen.

"So- eh?" Gokudera looked at his boss who was sulking on the corner, sucking his thumb like a kid. "The world... I knew it... It's ending... we're close to December 21, 2012 anyway..." Tsuna sobbed in the corner. Gokudera felt like facepalming for the first time for his boss.

Tsuna went back to his chair on a split second, his calm and collective composure back. Even the broken coffee mug went back to life. He was sipping coffee and calmly signing papers which i'm pretty sure he just threw his pen in a random direction. And no, the coffee spill on the floor was no longer there. This shocked Gokudera so much that he froze. Tsuna sighed, "It seems I have to check on Mukuro today. Gokudera, cancel any appointments I have today. There's something weird happening." Gokudera nodded and left the room, he was too freaked out.

* * *

Tsuna just finished going back to the Vongola Mansion, as soon as he arrived, he rushed to Mukuro's room, not even thinking twice about removing his coat and tie.

Opening the door slowly, he peeked and saw that Mukuro was really there. Yes, there were no illusions at all.

He gently closed the door and sat down on a nearby chair, then he observed Mukuro.

Mukuro's face was pale and his cheeks were reddish. His eyes were shut but there was a wrinkle both in his eyebrows and eyes, showing that he was clearly in pain. He was sweating hard and his mouth was slightly opened, he was breathing raggedly and seemed to be out of breath. He was tucked inside the blanket, looking like he was freezing despite the hot temperature in the room.

Tsuna sighed and decided to turn on the airconditioner, it was too hot for him and he might just sweat on his brand new suit. He bought this from London in Mark's and Spencer, there was no way he'd make it stinky.

"Tsuna..?"

_'OMAGA... __OMAGA. __OMAGA. __OMAGA. __OMAGA. __OMAGA. __OMAGA. __OMAGA. __OMAGA. __OMAGA. __OMAGA. __OMAGA. __OMAGA. __OMAGA. __OMAGA. __OMAGA.'_ Tsuna was mentally cursing right now. Did Mukuro just call him 'Tsuna'?! Not only that, he said it in a deep and husky voice, in a pleading way! Did he want to hug Tsuna? No no no that's impossible.

"Y-y-yes... M-mukuro?" Tsuna stuttered and shakily faced to him.

_'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH!' _Tsuna's now having a mental breakdown. As soon as he faced Mukuro, his eyes were half lidded, and his gaze would seduce any woman, fortunately, Tsuna's a guy. But Tsuna feels that he's going to loose it if he keeps seeing that face.

"Water..." Mukuro shifted to the side and hugged a nearby pillow. Tsuna's having one of those 'creeps' day.

"Wait! Don't leave... I change my mind, please stay... I don't like being alone!"

Tsuna snapped. He smiled a brotherly smile at Mukuro. "Oh of course dear Mukuro! Of course!" Tsuna went out the door.

While walking down the halls, he flashed his cellphone open. His sweet smile turned in to a cruel smile.

"Today, I shall make a video for black mailing!"

* * *

"Here you go Mukuro! I brought a little something!" Tsuna opened the door and merrily danced like an idiot. He gave Mukuro his glass of water and started recording on his cellphone.

"So, Mukuro, does the water taste good?"

Mukuro looks at him with the same gaze that made Tsuna snap. Then he nodded like some kind of embarrassed kid.

"Say "Yes Tsuna-nii."" Tsuna giggled a bit, his smirk not once moving from it's place.

Mukuro looks at him again and his cheeks became redder. "Y-yes Tsuna-nii..."

"AWWWWYEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Tsuna danced in joy, enjoying the fun in teasing Mukuro when he's sick. It's weird, since instead of turning in to a grumpy guardian, he turned in to a little boy.

Then Mukuro stood up from his bed, surprising Tsuna. Then Mukuro moved nearer to Tsuna, and suddenly hugged his leg.

Tsuna blacked out and saw a bit of stars. Did Mukuro just hug him?

* * *

"Curses. Damn you. Die. Go to hell. Fuck. I hate you. All of you. Go rot." it seems that Tsuna has a fever this time. He looks just like he didn't sleep for a year, and didn't brush his hair for a year.

This time, Mukuro was the one taking care of him. It's kind of payment. Mukuro sighed and got the towel from Tsuna's head again, immediately exchanging it with an ice cold one.

"HOLY- WAH! COLD!" Tsuna could feel the freezing atmosphere get closer to him. Finally irritated and decided to take out his phone. Curious, Mukuro looked at it.

_"So, Mukuro, does the water taste good?... Say 'Yes Tsuna-nii.'"_

_"Y-yes... Tsuna-nii..."_

_"AWWWWWYEEAAAAAAAAAAHH!... WAH!? WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME GET AWAY!"_

_"But Tsuna-nii... it's so cold..."_

_"YEAH, AND YOUR TEMPERATURE IS FREAKING HOT." _

_"Then let me stay here first..."_

_"Oh crap. He fell asleep."_

__Mukuro's cheeks reddened immediately.

He left Tsuna's head with more holes than it used to have. Tsuna just laughed.


	29. The boss (Special No 2)

**Noname-NN: **Hoozaaah! It is I, the great! XD My brain is screwing with me, it gave me an early Writer's Block right after my semestral break comes! Now what am I supposed to do with my Virtual and Reality! XDDD Anyways, enjoy the fun chapter!

And i'll make it up to you guys, i'll write it properly this time! ;) This will be a special because I haven't recently uploaded good chapters and stuff.

* * *

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time. He stood up from the chair of his office and exited the said room.

Tsuna felt really depressed, sad, and everything that has to do with sorrow. It felt so heavy in his chest. He felt that... something was... something inside of him is empty... something's missing. Tsuna stared at the people around him, greeting him whenever they pass by him. As soon as they face backwards, they start whispering and gossiping about when he was still known as 'Dame-Tsuna'

Tsuna didn't feel happy about this. Not one bit, but it's not like he should care. Then again, this wasn't what was missing inside of him. Something else was.

Tsuna rushed in to the library where his guardians would always hang-out together, it's just that he doesn't go in there all the time. He's a busy man. Tsuna opened the door to the library. Upon opening it, his guardians were playing around, messing with each other. Others glanced at him and went back to doing what they went, some glared.

Tsuna felt a slight tug on his chest, maybe this was what's missing? Something told him that it's one of the things that's missing... there's a lot more. Tsuna sighed and had a pained look in his face, and immediately closed the door.

They all stopped messing around and stared at the door, all somewhat shocked from what their boss did just now... Perhaps... they've been to cold to him for the past few years?

* * *

Tsuna walked around the HQ, this time arriving in the kitchen. There she saw Akiko, playing with the ingredients like they were toys. She was enjoying it and would chant different languages to herself, though he doesn't really know what it really meant. He smiled, and left without a word.

Nothing wrong with Akiko, maybe she's one of the 'friends' who fills him up. Haha, friendzoned! Okay, I know now's not the time for messing around.

Tsuna walked around, staring at every corner he saw and became attached to, then he happened to see Kyoko outside the window, sitting down on the bottom of a tree, and she was apparently sleeping. Tsuna stared at her face, she looked very peaceful.

Then again, he hadn't really spent that much time with her. Well, he would always invite her, but she occasionally agreed to go with him. Whenever they would date, it would be interrupted... the last time they dated was the worst mess possible. There was also a time when Mukuro changed their relationship status in facebook.

That seriously ruined him.

Another tug on his chest, there's another one. But why Kyoko? What's missing from her?

A sigh escaped Tsuna's lips. There were too many things missing. He moved from the window and continued walking again.

* * *

This time, Tsuna caught sight of the Arcobaleno, fooling around in a room. No one really noticed him, although he wondered why. He wasn't dead.

He wasn't right?

Tsuna stared at all of them, but mostly at Reborn. The ruthless guy. In all the years they trained, when Reborn would give Tsuna a treat, turns out it was just torture in disguise.

Although Reborn had helped Tsuna all the time, sometimes he just messed with him. Oh wait, except for the time when he locked and trapped Reborn in a room and told that to younger Reborn. Yes, that was indeed funny.

Tsuna felt the feeling again, oh of course he felt something missing toward him! Know what it's called? 'RESPECT'

Tsuna grunted and left in a whining way. By the way, that's not what's missing Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna had roamed around the whole Vongola HQ, and recently, the people whom he felt most uncomfortable with were the people he thought he was most comfortable with. Just like his guardians, Kyoko, Reborn, Iemitsu, Varia... and some of the men.

Tsuna groaned and looked at the clock. Looks like it was about time he headed home. He took off his blazer and his tie, folded it inside his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder, pushed the chair, cleaned every single mess up, and left.

He picked up a dog that was roaming around the halls too and shut down all the lights.

By the time he reached the exit, he heard shouts behind him. Tsuna smiled softly, his eyes showing sorrow instead. He knew who those people were, it was because of the whacking and thwacking sounds. Tsuna stopped opening the glass door and turned around, waiting for some figures to roll down the stairs.

Out came his guardians, currently, Ryohei and Gokudera were fighting. "Tsuna-nii! Don't leave without us!" Lambo shouted, waving one of his hands in the air and continued to run toward Tsuna. The said man could only smile the same face at them. He really didn't know what else to do. But the heaviness in his chest is too much for him to bear.

"Well, if you guys don't want to go yet, i'll go now." Chrome chuckled and started walking toward Tsuna. Then she froze when her eyes met Tsuna's.

"WAIT UP!" the rest of them shouted and ran toward Tsuna, but did the same thing when they saw how Tsuna looked at them.

His lips were curved in to a smile, but his eyes didn't have the usual shine in them. They were dull, showing sadness, stress, and depression. It was watery, and it looked like Tsuna was going to cry any minute now. His hair wasn't as tidy as it should be, it was a bit messed up. But what was so depressing was Tsuna didn't do anything but stare at them with that smile of his.

Gokudera clenched his arms, and gritted his teeth, looking away. What's wrong? What was happening? What did they do?

Come to think of it, Tsuna was acting weird early in the morning.

Tsuna noticed their looks, and not wanting to confuse them anymore, he turned his back on them. "Let's go." Tsuna gently spoke, but it sounded more like a mourning whisper. Tsuna petted Tunafish and started walking, not facing his guardians along the way.

This time they were really worried and more conscious of what they do.

* * *

"What's going on outside?! It's really noisy!" Mukuro covered his ears, begging for the noise to shut up. The door banged open, revealing a raven who looked as tired and as messed up as the men outside. "It's the 'sometimes-herbivore'! He isn't in here yet." Hibari tried to remain calm. Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "Did he accidentally oversleep!? SHEESH! TODAY'S THE WORLD-WIDE-MAFIA MEETING! WHAT ON EARTH IS HE DOING!?" Mukuro ran to the meeting area.

A lot of bosses were there, except Tsuna, and about 150 men are panicking and running around like idiots in the place. They kept whispering to each other, and that made the guardians worry even more. What the hell is Tsuna doing at a time like this!?

A creaking sound was heard, and all heads turned to the door in silence. It was Tsuna and he wasn't wearing any suit, he was wearing a baby blue polo and denim pants together with rubber shoes. He had a bag slung across his shoulder as well.

"Ah... it seems I should've gone here earlier." Tsuna smiled at them, his eyes not agreeing with the smile once again. The whole Vongola glared at him, but Tsuna just shrugged it off.

The other bosses' eyes widened and started whispering to each other again, they seem to have noticed something about Tsuna. Tsuna started rummaging through his bag, everyone looking at him in interest. Somehow, the glare didn't lift not one bit.

Tsuna brought out a piece of paper, the glare lifted and all was shocked. They knew what that paper is, it looked a lot like it anyway.

"I wanted to resign from the position of Vongola Decimo."

* * *

**A/N: **It's a special! So i'll cliffhang you guys for awhile!


	30. The boss Part 2 (Special No3)

"RESIGN!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" surprisingly, Hibari was the one who immediately ran and grabbed Tsuna's collars. Tsuna continued to smile sadly, and didn't bother to answer.

Mukuro clenched his hands hard and gritted his teeth, the anger completely showing by his shaking. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE VONGOLA LIKE THIS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU OR TO BE WORKING UNDER YOU!" Mukuro shouted, a little louder than Hibari.

Enma frowned at this, at two entirely different things. So did everyone in the place except for Vongola. Reborn smiled.

Tsuna's curve in his lips dropped and soon he was looking down with sorrow in his eyes. "So... I was right after all." Tsuna gently took off Hibari's grip from his collar. Hibari's eyes widened, somehow... he couldn't compete with the negativity that Tsuna released.

Tsuna put the resignation letter down on the table and turned around about to leave. Then before Tsuna opened the door, he turned his head sideways, and looked at them from the corner of his eyes. The glares lifted and the temperature dropped as Tsuna stared at them, authority and hatred clearly obvious.

"It's missing." Tsuna opened the door slowly, and left. Leaving the Vongola dumbfounded and humiliated in front of other bosses.

"He's right." the Svagioco famiglia boss looked at them seriously despite sounding like Goofy from Disney.(more information about this famiglia in Chapter 4) "There's something that the Vongola doesn't have, and it was clearly evident." everyone agreed with Svagioco.

"I'm quite surprised but... I wonder why only one descendant of the First Vongola Family would be able to understand such a thing. It's just... wrong." Enma sighed, clearly upset toward Vongola.

"That's what missing you know?" Everyone said in chorus.

_'WHAT'S MISSIIIING!?' _Vongola's minds were one.

Reborn stood up, and smirked before leaving the conference room. "I'll be apologizing."

* * *

"Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san!" Akiko ran toward him, still wearing an apron and holding a spatula. "Why are you resigning!?" Akiko had worry in her eyes, and Tsuna just smiled at her.

"Ah, Akiko. Well, I'm not really sure myself... I wonder why." Tsuna chuckled, and the way he laughed was very sad. "Don't worry, I got a job just yesterday. It's in the ShounenJump company! Can you believe that? I was hired to take care of the manuscripts that the author's had to pass before the deadline and things to give to a certain magazine maker. Stuff like that. Salary's not high, but I like it anyway."

Akiko frowned as she watched Tsuna slowly walk away from her. Akiko knew how lonely and how tough his decision was, but deep inside, Akiko also knew that Tsuna was doing the right thing.

* * *

_"Don't you think Sawada is just hot?!" _one of the female editors said, namely Isa.

_"Yeah! And he's almost good at everything! He even suggest amazing ideas to other mangakas!" _the other fellow editor, namely Shuraki, said. _"And he does everything quick too!" _Isa and Shuraki squealed to each other.

After a few minutes of typing furiously, he looked down at the list, and rolled back to the phone, dialing another number. "Hello, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada, may I ask if I am talking to Hiro Matsumura-san? Oh okay, so the chapter is due the day after tomorrow at about 4 PM, we would like to ask if you to bring it if it's ready? Oh not yet? No! No! No! Take your time sir! Okay, oh okay. Well thank you and have a nice day." Tsuna said the same thing, almost. He rolled back to the computer and typed furiously again. Just when he saw a little something on the list, he didn't loose his composure and immediately rolled back to the phone.

"Hello? This is Tsunayoshi Sawada, is this Eiichiiro Oda-san? Ah. I see, you're on your way. Hahahahahaha! Great timing, I was just about to tell you that it was due today! Eh? It's just the manuscript? Ah, it's supposed to be the manuscript. I see, sorry sorry. Well that's all, thank you and have a nice day!" Tsuna calmly put down the phone and went back to the computer once again.

"Did you see that? He's really calm and composed!"Isa giggled. "Yeah, if I was in his place, I would be panicking and telling Oda-san like there's no tomorrow." Shura made the fangirl-pose, "He didn't even show signs of freaking out!" Isa did the same pose. "He was even able to maintain a normal commoner conversation with the great Oda!" they squealed once again.

Tsuna looked at his watch and was relieved and immediately started packing.

"Eh? Tsuna-san? You're leaving already? Come on, you have to atleast wait for us, neh?" Shuraki stopped squealing and pouted at this. "Ah, i'm sorry. I asked if I could leave early today." Tsuna chuckled as he put in the last thing he had to put in his bag.

"You must have it tough Tsuna-san neh~? It seems you get less sleeps than you often do." Isa sighed in pity.

"Well... not really. I think the mangakas are having it harder than me. I heard some of them have zero days off and gets about only 4 hours of sleep. I get 8 hours of sleep everyday since I work starting 7:30 and go home at 9:00." Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

"Awh... how considerate! So... why do you have to leave early today?" Shuraki asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, I have a date with my fiancee at 9:30 PM." Tsuna smiled.

**"A FIANCEE!?" **not only did Isa and Shuraki shout, but it seems everyone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Well... it's not a surprise since Tsunayoshi-dear is certainly handsome." Manami fixed her glasses back to the bridge of her nose. "And the other girls won't have a chance now." Manami laughed out loud, earning glares from a lot of women.

"Waaah, i'm so envious, Tsuna already has a fiancee at the age of 24! I'm already 29 and I still don't have one." Kasunari sulked on the corner.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Tsunayoshi-san is very talented. He knows how to sing and dance, how to play instruments, and how to speak in a lot of languages. He's also kind, good-willed, innocent, and has decent manners like a butler! He's incredibly good-looking too! He fits to be some kind of large-company-rich-kid-big-hit-kid!" Kei smacked Tsuna's back real hard.

Tsuna flinched and was pushed up a far, and sighed, _'__Somehow... the last part hit me hard too.'_ Tsuna shook his head.

"I also heard that he's super good in fighting!" Kei smacked Tsuna at the back again, making him flinch once again. "Well... he looks quite weak since he's been flinching from Kei's smack for quite a while now." Manami eyed the boy who made nervous fits every once and a while.

"He's good! I know it! Here, i'll prove it." Ryoko chuckled and approached Tsuna a phone in his hand. Tsuna looked at the phone mysteriously, and looked in to it even more, since it was all black.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and immediately ducked in timing when Ryoko swung his pocket knife. Tsuna immediately spun his legs and hit Ryoko, making him trip and make a perfect faceplant.

Tsuna's eyes widened. _'Shiiiiiit! I got carried away!' _Tsuna became even more nervous, a lot of sweat dropping from his face.

"Whoah... is this what you call... THE PERFECT GUY!?" Kasunari ran over to Ryoko and continued smiling in admiration toward the nervous Tsuna.

"P-perfect!?" Tsuna stuttered out and kept saying sorry to Ryoko who just shrugged the pain off laughing at Tsuna's reaction to everything.

"WAIT! Usually the perfect guy doesn't have good tastes for women." Manami grinned evilly, now Tsuna felt like running away and scream like a girl.

One step backward.

"Ohohohohoh... usually men have pictures of their fiancee on their wallets." Isa smirked.

Two steps backward.

"Hey! Ever heard of privacy!?" Kei shouted.

Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Well, you better 'cause we're going to break it!" Kei licked his lips.

Four steps backward. Awh, dang he hit the wall.

Tsuna was covered in sweat and didn't know what to do and immediately ran as fast as he could, however, Manami immediately ran up in front of him, making him trip and the others jumped on him.

"WAAAAH! MY WALLET! HEY! NOOO!" Tsuna couldn't really move his arms, and he could feel his bag being shoved off him. "Hold still!" Manami took his wallet and brought it to herself.

Tsuna deadpanned. His expression changed from nervous to fear. His breath became even hitched than before and he was getting paler. His eyes were so big and it looked as if he would cry any minute now. Everyone wondered why he was making that kind of expression.

Manami's eyes widened when she saw the wallet. She saw something that the boy was definitely hiding.

She looked at Tsuna with curiousity, and she knew why the boy acted like that.

Tsuna immediately broke from the hold of the others and ran to Manami and snatched the wallet away, tumbling down to the floor and falling quite pathetically.

As soon as Tsuna lifted his head, he sat up and immediately grabbed his wallet, holding it near to his chest.

Everyone looked at Tsuna in worry and confusion. He was really pale and sweating all over, his eyes were big as well and tears were already falling from it. His hands were shaking and he was panting hard. His grip from the wallet didn't falter, nor did the fear in his eyes.

"Tsuna?" Shuraki took a step forward, staring at Tsuna in worry.

Tsuna flinched hard and backed away from Shuraki. It was as if he was afraid of Shuraki.

"Wait! Wait! I know how to deal with this!" Kasunari headed to Tsuna but not too close to him for him to back-away. "Tsunayoshi-san, calm down first, okay?" Kasunari smiled at Tsuna who nodded a bit, "Okay now breathe in, breathe out." Tsuna did what Kasunari told him to do. "Now give me your hand." Kasunari opened his palm, and Tsuna looked at it and shakily placed his hand on top of Kasunari's palm.

"Squeeze it with all you've got."

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAG HJFFS_[soja;j;aj BAD IDEA!' _Kasunari felt his bones cracking when Tsuna squeezed it. Dude, is he trying to take his arm off?

When he felt the grip loosen, he put hands on Tsuna's shoulders. "We're your friends okay? Don't worry about it!" Kasunari smiled. Then Tsuna's shocked eyes softened in to a smiling one, together with his lips. His composure was back in a moment.

"Anyway, your girlfriend?" Kasunari evilly smiled, his fingers going back and forth.

Tsuna gulped and folded his wallet, to allow only his fiancee's face to be seen. "Her name is Sasagawa Kyoko..." Tsuna had bright red tints on his cheeks.

"WHAT?! SHE'S SO CUTE! AAGH! LUCKY BASTARD! HE'S GOT EVERYTHING!" Kei used the wall as a punching bag and sulked there miserably.

"I don't really have everything." Tsuna chuckled and stood up and Manami eyed him curiously once again. "Well, i'll be going now." Tsuna exited.

"So... what just happened?" Isa asked Kasunari, it was weird for men to leave like nothing happened, specially after something DID happen.

"Ah, it seems he had a past attack." Kasunari sighed worriedly and leaned on the nearby wall. "You mean like trauma?" Shuraki sat down on her chair.

"No, but something like that. It's really rare to contract this kind of fit. Well... some people get this kind of attack when he hides something about his past that holds something dear to him, but the past doesn't do the same." Kasunari smiled, but noticed no one really understood.

"It's like this... for example, you had a childhood friend a long long time ago in some place. You really love that friend of yours and think of him as a brother, but he doesn't think the same. Then he leaves you like that, with a bad memory. So the person with the childhood friend will hide it when he enters some kind of job in the same place and wouldn't want anyone to know that he is related to that person because it'll somewhat hurt him. You have no idea how crazy and stupid this disease is." Kasunari felt blood coming out of his own nose.

"But it looked like he wasn't even aware of it anyway." Kasunari touched his nostril, no blood yet.

Manami was just listening, but the picture on his wallet had remained in her head. Makes sense for him to throw a fit when she saw that. It was a picture of him and 7 other people, they were all in suits, and the name carved on the photo at the bottom said _'Vongola'_

Seeing as he was the only one sitting down, he must've been the boss, but... why would he want to go down from that kind of high position.

_Ah... that's it._

"Even though he looked happy and kept smiling, he didn't laugh with his heart. It's as if he felt really sad. That boy is carrying a burden really heavy." Manami narrowed her eyes in dislike.

"What?" the others asked.

"Although i'm sure some of you have noticed... but... Tsuna never smiled happily. There was always some sadness in his eyes." Kasunari rubbed his chin, and everyone else got silent and looked at each other.

* * *

"Well, i'll be going now Tsuna!" Kyoko waved good bye.

"Ah, how about I send you home?" Tsuna smiled and offered his hand out.

"Are you sure? Nii-chan is home right now... together with-..." Kyoko frowned.

"It's fine." Tsuna smiled at Kyoko who hesitantly accepted his hand.

So the two walked home.

Upon arrival, Tsuna rang the doorbell twice, and Kyoko fidgeted and became nervous for Tsuna.

Fate loves them since the one who came to open the door was Yamamoto. "Tsuna!?" the baseball player immediately opened the gate, and everyone else looked out the window and ran down the stairs and looked at Tsuna in relief.

"Yo! Anyway, I came here to send Kyoko-chan home. So i'll be going now." Tsuna smiled at them and bowed before he walked away. The relief was gone. "Tsuna aren't you... coming back?" Yamamoto hung his head, upset about everything.

Tsuna smiled at them, "Please don't mistake me. I just came here to send Kyoko-chan back home." Tsuna turned around and left.

"Troubled aren't 'ya?" a certain redhead appeared, sitting on top of the roof, and all eyes turned to him. It was Enma Cozato. "No one's spread the news of this, because no one accepted his resignation yet. But he won't appear until you fix yourself up."

Enma jumped down the roof. "I noticed back then at the meeting that no one really loved Tsuna even though Tsuna loved you guys so much. It was all for the sake of being part of Vongola... wasn't it?"

Guilt splashed across their faces.

"Something that everyone else had, except Tsuna-san. What everyone else had? It was the will to love him back and to respect him back. I'm sure you guys should've known this from the start, right? Long ago, the great Vongola Primo was able to BE Vongola Primo, not because he forced his subordinates, but they willingly joined him. But now that Tsuna actually went to that point..." a sigh...

"The scar you left on him was deep."

* * *

Tsuna woke up early and went around for a morning jog. After that he took a bath and put on a polo and some denim pants together with a pair of rubber shoes. He ate breakfast and brushed his teeth, then he slung his bag over his shoulder. He put on some cologne before getting out of his apartment and got on his bicycle to get to work early.

He parked his bike on the bike lane and ran to the entrance. He signed himself in and headed to where he was supposed to work.

As soon as the elevator opened, Tsuna hopped off... but... the stares got him nervous.

He slowly looked at them, not moving once from his position.

"Uhm... the stares are nerve-wrecking..." Tsuna didn't meet anyone's eyes, when he felt the stares gone, he headed over to his work table.

His eyes widened. What he saw was completely diminishing. His computer had a pencil stuck inside it, the phone apparently had its wires cut off, and there were writings with paint spray: _You good for nothing piece of trash. Hey, he ran away, knew he wouldn't be able to do it. As usual, dame-Tsuna._

Tsuna stared at it, and recognized the handwriting, it was the men who gossiped about his Dameness a few days ago. He just stared at it, not really knowing what to do.

"WAH! I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN THE JANITOR EARLIER!" Isa shouted, a man who had black hair but with the shade of green was behind her, a white cap on top of his head. Tsuna was shocked, and felt his right eye twitch. The guy ran in front of Tsuna and started cleaning the paint.

"I got the IT guys!" Kei smiled, behind Kei was a tall man who a nappo and a short girl who had an eyepatch with a skull on it. Tsuna didn't know what on earth was going on and the woman and the man took off with the computer, outside the building.

"Well, you've got to thank these guys Tsuna-chan~!" Shuraki pointed to... Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Nii-san, and Hibari-sempai.

Tsuna didn't have any expression except his mouth was slightly opened. His hands had tightly clutched the strap of his bag.

"We came to apologize... No... this isn't about business anymore. Everyone... except the two bastards, we just wanted to say... We're so sorry for everything that made you feel this way." Gokudera spoke up, the janitor and the IT guys joined the four men in business suits, standing there and smiling at Tsuna. The elevator opened revealing more men in suits. They all got out of the elevator and stood behind the seven men in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna fell down on his chair, and stared at them before sighing. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, getting nervous fits from the men in suits in front of him, while the people from Shueisha stared in excitement, it was like they were reading some kind of drama manga.

When Tsuna opened his eyes, tears fell from it, and his lips once more curved in to a grin. His eyes may be watery but they didn't look sad at all, it looked very much happy and overjoyed. Everyone was shocked, it was the first time they ever saw Tsuna smile happily, as in... HAPPYYY!

Tsuna jumped from his chair and crashed in to his guardians, and they hugged each other near. Tsuna made sure he hugged Mukuro and Hibari so that he would get hugs from everyone else.

He laughed with all his heart and continued hugging his guardians. "Apology accepted! You don't know how lonely I've been!" Tsuna continued crying, all the sadness flowing along with the tears.

Manami smiled, "You know, Kasunari, I saw those seven guys that Tsunayoshi's hugging right now in his wallet. Guess you were right about the panic attack~!" Manami smiled, and patted Kasunari's back, but didn't notice Kasunari sweating.

_'BUT I MADE THAT UP!' _Kasunari said to himself.

Then Tsuna separated himself from the guardians and smiled at then, his lips forming a letter 'V'. "One problem..." Tsuna put both hands on his waist.

"I already signed a two-year contract in here~!"

...

...

...

"And I lied to you Manami-san! I exchanged the two-year contract with the last paperwork I signed! Told'ya you should've checked the paper." Tsuna grinned and positioned his left foot behind him, and looked over at Manami who was shaking in anger.

"Manam-oni Switch... ON." steam started to come out of Manami.

"RUN FOR IT!" Tsuna dashed to the elevator and grabbed his guardians, and everyone else who was supposed to be uninvited was fitted to the elevator.

"TSUNAYOSHI SAWADAAAA!"

Tsuna looked in front of him and saw a demonic nerd marching towards them. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! DAMN DAMN! CLOSE STUPID ELEVATOR! CLOSE!" Tsuna jabbed the button. When Tsuna saw Manami very near them already, he made the manliest scream he could make.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!"

Oh thank goodness the elevator door had already closed.

"JUUDAIME FAINTED!"

* * *

"Hey... did you notice how happy and how hyperactive Tsunayoshi was when those guys appeared?" Isa asked.

"Well... yeah... how sad... I miss Tsunayoshi already." Shuraki pouted.

"It's grown quiet in here after the boy left." Manami sighed.

"No more stupid fits either..." Kasunari sulked.

"I didn't even get to photocopy his fiancee's photos!" Ryoko punched the wall while crying.

"I didn't get any personal information on him either..." Kei sunk in to his arms.

"What I know is that he looks younger than any of us." Kasunari chuckled.

"He must really be the perfect guy huh?" Ryoko licked his fists.

"He better expect a proper visit from us... muahahahahhahaha..." Manami mumbled things along with the lines of _'kill' _

_'Tsunayoshi-san... please be careful from now on.' _Shuraki freaked out.

* * *

_Dear God, _

_ It has probably been a long time since I wrote one of these. But I'll write one again. Leaving my brothers and my sister was the toughest decision I ever had. I thought it was wrong at first... but seriously... when Reborn apologized to me and told me I was on the right track... I was... sure that I could trust him. And everything turned out well! I made new friends, and I got even more attached to my guardians... So... does that make it a point for me?_

* * *

Tsuna - 11 Points

Problems - 19 Points

Okay, so this is my 30th Chapter. I just want to thank those who had reviewed and supported me all the way. I'm already designing what my Official OCs look like. But if you could notice, I have about 7 OCs excluding the fangirls.

Mind telling me? XD

Next chapter will be featuring Reborn's point of view when Tsuna decided to resign. So it would be the Fourth Special! So continuous... =.=


	31. The boss and Santa Clause

**A/N: **Remember when I told you guys the next chapter would be featuring Reborns Point of View or POV when he heard that Tsuna was going to resign? I'm doing it right now. XD

Uggh... seriously, how depressing... TT_TT, someone took my supposodly 'Shanky' name... Shankie looks weird... TT_TT

* * *

"Hmm... yes, yes, indeed. I understand how much misery you feel right now." The man spoke with his chair turned back to the audience.

"Are you sure you do?" The young man in the suit asked, his head tilted showing no trust at all.

"Oh dear yes. What you need, my friend, is a Christmas Break!" The man turned around, showing him his fluffy brown hair and very prince-like face.

"Have you lost it, Tsuna?"

"Nope! I haven't!" A chuckle escaped 'Tsuna'. "Your children, who don't believe in Santa Claus would never have a proper childhood! Christmas is for everyone! It's the most titillating, zestful, commoving, and the most impelling time of the year!" He threw his arms up, expressing the joyous factors of the event.

"Tsuna, please do tell me who gave you a Thesaurus for your birthday. I will murder him."

Tsuna stood up from his seat and twirled around the man, patting him in the shoulder. "Now, now, dear Enma. Don't be so beat. All you have to do is sit back, relax, and accept the freaking letter." He started shoving a letter to the man's hand.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you get out of Italy." The man pushed it back to Tsuna. Tsuna pouted and crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"Because you still have to sign your paperwork. And if you don't start signing them, Reborn-san's going to kill me... and I only did this because he blackmailed me... telling me that best friends would be able to convince each other..." 'Enma' looked at Tsuna exasperatedly.

"Urgh... as expected of the boss of the Shimon Famiglia... I guess I have no choice." Tsuna sighed and shook his head in a very bishounen manner. "You see, my friends really want to go on a Christmas Vacation, and you're kind of stopping us from doing whatever we want to do so..." Tsuna snapped his fingers.

"HIBARI! YAMAMOTO!"

* * *

"So how are you feeling Enma? Do you feel light-headed? Confused? Puzzled? Grogy? Giddy-"

"It was Gokudera who gave you a Thesaurus, wasn't it?"

"Enma, I'm just showing my right hand man that I appreciated his gift to me by memorizing all the words on it and applying on my daily life speeches." Tsuna replied with a soft smile.

"Please untie me, I don't want to die when I see Reborn-san..." Enma fidgeted, his eyes full of water as he thought of all the dreadful things Reborn could do to him. He tried to break free from the rope's hug. Impossible.

"I wouldn't want to do that. If I did untie you things would become very moot for me since you would grab your phone and call my preceptor." Tsuna sighed as he sat down in front of Enma while dangling the said phone in front of his face.

"But don't worry! When we get to our destination, I prepared a special potion that will help you forget things I **want **you to forget." Another wonderful yet very evil smile displayed by our beloved Tsuna.

"WHAT!?" Enma screamed, fearing for his brain. "Oh, calm down Enma. I'll make you as comfortable as possible. After all, we are friends right?" Tsuna smiled the same smile.

Enma went silent for a few minutes before looking at Tsuna with determination in his eyes. "Untie me. I won't do anything to destroy your vacation." Enma had constructed a speech just in case Tsuna tells him that he's going to call Reborn and stuff.

"Okay! Then I shall absolve you!" Tsuna smiled and put out a knife. If Enma didn't have a deep vocabulary, he would've started running for his life fearing that Tsuna would kill him. But what shocked Enma is that Tsuna actually planned on freeing him.

"What!? Just like that!?" Enma looked at Tsuna high up in the clouds. "Well, you are my friend so I believe you." Tsuna began ripping the fibers off the ropes.

As soon as Enma felt his body move freely, he sent a smack to Tsuna's head. "That's for being formal with me you jerk." Enma glared at Tsuna who just shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Oh dear, forgive me! But I have always been formal!" Tsuna chuckled.

"Where are we going anyway?" Enma sighed and shifted on to on of the seats, the floor is unusually uncomfortable.

"We're going to North Pole!" Tsuna sparkled.

"**What?**" Enma felt his left eye twitch.

"We're going to the North Pole so that Lambo could meet Santa Claus!"

Enma blinked stupidly at Tsuna. "You do know that Santa Claus doesn't exist right?"

"He exists!" Tsuna continued sparkling.

"Fine, if Santa Claus does not exist, I'm throwing you to Reborn-san." Enma shivered.

"Okay! And if he exists, you're going to go shopping with me." Tsuna smiled back. However, Enma didn't like the smile Tsuna was giving... It was a "Mukuro-smirk" but worse.

"Juudaime! Hothead! We've arrived!" Gokudera called on as he hopped off the private jet. "Hothead...?" Enma mumbled to himself. "Ignore the nickname Enma, let's go!" Tsuna grabbed a winter coat and wrapped Enma with it then jumped off the jet together with everyone.

Enma fell on the ground face-first, however he had to jump back. "COLD!" He then bumped to Tsuna's legs, and when he looked up, he thought Tsuna was insane. He was wearing a t-shirt and a **normal **sweater, denim pants, and rubber shoes.

"I've gone to colder places." Tsuna smiled to Enma. Is it me or I saw It's-Reborn's-fault in his aura? "By the way, Enma... you need lots of money tomorrow, I'm not going to bring a lot."

'_W-wait... does this mean that..._' Enma looked up, only to see something that endangered his bank account.

"SANTA CLAUS!?" Lambo shouted and dashed to the fat man.

"I'm fucked." Enma sulked.

* * *

Enma was sulking as he entered his bedroom, staring at the wallet before his eyes. For now, let me be Tsuna. This is a very sickening, repulsive, horrid, monstrous, vile, yecchy and odious thing to do.

I won't have a fun Christmas won't I?

Just then, the door to his bedroom was blasted open, and Tsuna who was dressed in Santa's clothes and Santa's hat on top of his head.

"Merry Christmas Enma! Here's your gift!" Tsuna smiled as he threw a book to Enma's face. Enma caught it and his eyes widened when he saw it. "V-VOLUME 67 OF ONE PIECE?!" Enma's eyes popped out.

"Yep! It's personally from Santa Claus, but he got sick so I ended up doing his work for him. Bye bye!"

Enma's going to be scarred for life isn't he?

* * *

I know it sucked, but bear with it.

MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE! Actually, I don't think I will be able to make a Christmas Special on 25 exactly so... :D


End file.
